The Facility
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Cassandra wakes up in classrom thats full of guys. She confused and lost, and now she has to preform test and run courses. All during this she knows something is messed up and she has to find out why. Little does she know her new life is about to change more than she can think.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

She raised her head up off the desk in a flash. _Where am I?_ She looked around her. There were other desks that were full of guys. _Wait guys? Schools have girls and guys unless-!_ She looked down at herself and realized she still had her girl parts. _Ok calm down. What was the last thing that happened? I was on a school trip with the band. I was talking to this blue haired dude. Uhh... What was is name again? Oh yea! It was- _At that moment a voice interrupted her. She ignored it. _Now what was I going to say? Oh yes of course. His name was...was... oh! H-_ Once again the voice interrupter her. She looked to the front of the room at the person the voice was coming from. _Hey that's!_

"Now if you don't complete this new course then-"

"HINATA!" She stood up and yelled his name. He turned and looked at her with a calm yet evil look.

"Sit down and shut-up." He said in a calm and icy voice.

"B-but you." She shook her head. "What's going on? Just a few seconds ago we were on the bus then-" She got quiet all of a sudden. "Then the bus was driving up a cliff... Then... it fell...off the edge...of...the...cliff..." Her eyes got big as she realized what had happened. "Hinata! What's going on!"

At that moment she felt a great shock course threw her body. She screamed in pain. She fell back into her seat. She looked up and saw Hinata with a taser gun. She was shocked to find him at her desk when only moments before he was at the front of the class. He had a dark shadow to his face.

"H-Hinata?" She was scared. She didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong Cassandra? Are you shocked? Haha!" He gave an evil laugh. "Well this is the truth so you better behave." Cassandra glared at Hinata. She stood up quickly and tried to punch Hinata. He dodged easily and shocked her again. She screamed and felled to the floor on her knees. Hinata smiled evilly again. He turned his back to her and looked at the rest of the class. "I'm guessing you see that you have a new "classmate". You get off from doing the course today because of her. Show her the ropes and tomorrow you'll have to work double for the time lost today." Hinata smiled and walked outside the classroom. All the students heard a click as they were locked in the classroom.

"Man why did we have to get a new kid?"

"I don't know but she better not slow us down."

"Man we should just throw her out. She's useless!"

"Well we don't know that for sure.

"Are you kidding me! She defied the Commandeer!"

"She's got to be logically stupid to do that." Cassandra listened to the guys around her talk about her.

"Well if she useless then let's use her as bait on the next course."

"Whatever. We still have to work twice has hard tomorrow."

"Yea!"

"She better pull up her weight."

"Guys-"

"Shut-up." The entire room got quiet when she spoke. She started to try to stand up. She couldn't she didn't have enough strength. _Suck it up! Stand up!_ She tried again and succeeded to stand this time. She looked at all the guys in the room. "You're all judging me before you know what I can do, so just shut-up!" She glared at them all.

"What can you do then?" One guy stood up. He had dark brown hair. A look of challenge upon his face.

At first she didn't know how to answer it then it all came to her. "I can play the guitar. I'm a black belt in karate. I can throw a mean punch. I was once jumped by a bunch of guys in a gang and severely injured them all. I am the fastest runner in my class. I am the student body president, and I am very stubborn." She looked around the room as if challenging anyone else to ask her anything else. The guy who called her out originally smiled.

"Well guys there are yawl's answers." He walked around the other desk and walked up to her. He stuck out his hand to her. "My name is Chioukichi. Means lasting luck, which is very good if you want to last here." He winked at her. He turned around to where he was facing the rest of the class. "Come on guys lets introduce ourselves." A couple of the guys looked at each other uncertain, but several others stood up and walked over to them. Cassandra felt uncertain with them crowding around her. "Well let's start with who's closer to us." He landed a hand on the guy's next to him shoulder. The guy had pink hair and looked very nice. "This is Akio." He bowed.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. It's nice to get a girl for once." Akio smiled at her.

Chioukichi gestured to the guy next to Akio. This one had black hair that was long. Though he had it pulled back into a pony tail two strands of hair had fallen down next to his face. The strands of hair ended at his chin. "This is Fusao. He's the oldest out of all of us." Fusao bowed.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

Next Chioukichi gestured to the guy next to Fusao. This guy had chin length dark blue hair. "This dude here is Atsuo." Atsuo smiled and grabbed Cassandra's hand. He leaned down and kissed it. He moved his eyes up to where he was looking at her face.

"Hi. My name means friendly man." He smiled. "It means I'm really friendly I hope-" He was cut off by Chioukichi hitting him on the back of the head

"Yea to friendly." Atsuo smiled and gave a little laugh. "Now back to what we were doing." Chioukichi then gestured to the two guys next to Atsuo. They both had purple hair. One had hair that was very long and was pulled up to a high pony tail. Even then the hair toughed the back of his knees. He had two strands of hair, on both sides of his face, that fell down to his waist. The other one had short purple hair. It only went past his ears. "This is Kazuya." He gestured to the guy with long purple hair. Kazuya nodded his head at her. "And this is Kei." Kei waved at her enthusiastically. He had a smile on his face that carried over to his eyes. "These two are twins. Kazuya is more peaceful than Kei. Though sometimes they act the same." The next one he gestured to had blond hair. His hair was just long enough to bush his neck lightly. He had berets that crossed over each other to form an x on a strand of hair. "This is Kuya. He's insanely nice." Kuya smiled and blushed slightly. Next Chioukichi gestured to a guy with glasses. He kept pushing them back up his nose with his index finger. He had dark brown hair with a red tint to it that fell to his chin. "This is Akira. He's the smartest guy in the whole facility. We're lucky to have him with us."

"Nice to meet you. I come up with strategies and plans for us." Hearing him say this Cassandra felt uneasy.

"As for the last guy here," Chioukichi gestured to the guy closest to Cassandra. This guy had shoulder length black hair. He had an emotionless look on his face. "His name is Souta. He doesn't talk much but you can always depend on him. He's quick on his feet and as thick as thick can come. That's why he's so emotionless. Haha." Souta in response just rolled his eyes. After Chioukichi got done laughing he looked at Cassandra. That's when she realized they were all looking at her.

"So what's your name?" Kei asked. "Come on you got to tell us your name now. Only fair."

"Oh. W-well my name is Cassandra." They all smiled at her. She felt calm for a second then questions started arise. "So what's going on? Why am I here?" The guys looked at each other unsure what to say to her. Next to her Souta sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Akio.

"Souta don't say anything. You'll make it all worse." Akio looked at her. "You see, uh, remember when you were talking to the commander?"

"You mean Hinata?" Some of them flinched when she said Hinata's name.

"Uh yea him... But remember what you said to him?"

"Yes, I said that the bus fell over off the cliff we were driving up. That's the last I remember. So how did I get here?" All the guys got a slightly uneasy look on their faces.

Chioukichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh well the reason why your here now is because you died. When the bus fell off the cliff you must have died." Cassandra froze. She was in a state of shock. She slowly lowered herself down in the seat behind her. She was silent for the longest.

"So why am I here and not...dead dead?"

Fusao spoke this time. "See what it is that people who die and come here usually have had a tragic past. We don't know the full reason why we're here but we just are. Some of us are able to "disappear", though, that usually happens when they start to go crazy and taken to the head leader. We never see them again if they are taken." Fusao crouched down to where he was at eye level with her. "There are some good things. No matter what we can't die. We do feel the full pain of dying, but we can't die." He smiled at her. For some reason she couldn't help but smile back at him. He stood back up. He looked at Chioukichi. "I'm going to go set up her bed now. I'm sure she'll need some rest after we tell her more information on everything that's going on here." Chioukichi nodded his head. "Kuya. Souta. Come help me." The two nodded their heads and followed Fusao. They walked to the back of the room. Fusao placed his hand flat against the wall. A door opened in the wall. The three went through it.

"Ok so what other questions do you have?" Chioukichi looked at her and smiled.

"Too many to ask. Just tell me the basic things." All the guys laughed at what she said.

"Ah what is basic here?" Akio laughed as he said this. Cassandra gave a little week laugh.

* * *

><p>The guys were able to fill her in on everything she needed to know by tomorrow before Fusao came back. They had told her that there were a total of ten "classrooms". The "classrooms" they were held in were just rooms where they would find out what they would be doing for the day. The rooms just had the appearance of a classroom. Apparently the place they were now was a school, but after a while a group of people came and took it over. Ever since then anytime someone came they were put in a "classroom".<p>

Then everyone preformed all kind of test. They had courses that they manly had to run and get through. Cassandra was luckily, though, the group she was put in was the best out of all of the ten. This group usually had the "pleasure" of trying out any new course that the head leaders had come up with. Sometimes they would get training time. Where they had to perform test, so that the higher ups could get info on each groups abilities.

They also told her that depending on how good the group was at doing the things the higher ups asked for they would get points. At the end of each month, which ever group had the highest points would get good food. Not just small little things but a full blown meal. A meal that you would usually have on Thanksgiving Day or even Christmas. It was always worth fighting for.

"Ok So I'm starting to understand this all." Cassandra said after she was told all of this. At that moment Fusao came back in. They all turned and looked at him. Chioukichi stood up from where he was sitting. At some point while they were explaining stuff to her all the guys sat down. He looked at Cassandra and offered a hand to help her get up. She took it and stood up. Chioukichi looked at Fusao.

"Lead the way my good man!" Fusao nodded his head and went back through the door. They all followed him. Cassandra was shocked to see the room so clean. The beds were made so neatly. There were trunks in front of each bed. There wasn't even anything on the floor. Kei saw the look Cassandra had on her face.

"Haha, shocked to see it so clean? We have to. If the commander sees that it's dirty then we don't get to eat for a week." Kei walked pass he. He flopped down on one of the beds. Cassandra just smiled and continued to follow Fusao and Chioukichi. All three of them walked to the very back.

At the back of the room one bed was surrounded by a curtain. You couldn't see anything on the other side of the curtain. Cassandra could guess that that was where she was going to be sleeping. Fusao pulled back the curtain and revealed a bed covered in a white quilt. On the bed were some clothes.

"Ahh I see you guys were able to get her clothes too. Good job." Chioukichi patted Fusao on the back. Cassandra picked up the shirt that was laid on her bed. It looked like a regular school uniform. She looked down at herself. It was a different uniform then what she was wearing. She shook her head. She turned around and faced the two guys.

"So where do I change my clothes?" At that moment all the guys froze and stopped what they were doing. They all looked at her then at each other then back at her. "Uhh hello?" She looked at Fusao and Chioukichi. They both looked away with a pink tint to their faces.

"Uhh we don't really have a changing room." At that moment Cassandra got what he meant. He meant that they all changed right in front of each other.

"EHHHHH!" Her face got red quickly. She was about to have a small little freak out when Kuya spoke up.

"Wait a second. Look at the curtain you have surrounding your bed. No one can see into it, and no one can see out of it. In all of the other groups there are usually girls. They use this type of curtain to divide the room from the guys and girls." Cassandra looked at Kuya with gratitude.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one." She looked around. "Is there a shower/bath?" Kuya nodded his head.

"There is one. It's that way." He pointed past Cassandra's bed to the end of the hallway. "In order to save time we take a bath two at a time. But you can take one by yourself. We take turns and only take a bath every four days. You ok with that?" Cassandra nodded her head. "Ok well we all took one yester day so in two days you'll be able to take one."

"Thank you so much Kuya!" Cassandra was ever so thankful.

"Yea thanks Kuya you thought of just about everything." Chioukichi seemed really impressed by Kuya. "Well we all as well need to get ready to sleep. We'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." He turned round and faced all the guys. He opened his mouth to say something , but was cut off by Fusao.

"If any of you peek in on her or try to do something to her you'll have to face me." From the way he said that Cassandra felt a shiver run down her back. Fusao turned and looked at her. "Don't worry they know better than to defy me." He walked away over to his bed. It was at the front of the room. Chioukichi sighed but he had a smile on his face.

"Well that's it. If you have any questions ask Kuya. His bed is closest to yours and apparently he knows more about what to do than I do." He looked at Cassandra. "It's all going to be ok so don't worry about anything. Well get some sleep." He walked away. Cassandra watched him walk over to his bed which was across from Fusao's bed.

"So I guess I'll leave you to get changed. You night clothes are in the trunk. Your day clothes go in there when you change." Kuya walked over to his bed which was next to hers. "If you need anything my beds right here." Cassandra nodded her head. "Well get a good night sleep!" With that Cassandra closed the curtain and got ready for the night.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was woken up to someone shaking her. She rolled over to see Kuya. When she looked at him he had a look of relief. He let out a breath that sounded like he had held in for a long while.<p>

"Good, you're ok." Cassandra looked at him funny.

" Are you ok? Is everything alright?" Cassandra sat up a little. She began to get worried. Kuya got a sad look to his face.

"I just had a nightmare. I dreamed that you had somehow died in your sleep, and wouldn't come back to life like what usually happens." Cassandra could see Kuya shake ever so slightly. He gave a week laugh. "I guess I worried over nothing huh? Well sorry for waking you up." He went to leave but Cassandra grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"There's something else right? You can tell me." Kuya gave her a gentle smile.

"There is something else, but that's a secret. A secret that only a few know about." He looked out of the open curtain. He started to bite his bottom lip.

"Look if your still scare then why not sleep with me." When Cassandra said this Kuyo's face got beat red.

"N-n-no! I c-c-c-couldn't d-do that!"

"I had a younger brother and sister. I miss them deeply. They use to sleep with me. You would help me get use to this place with you slept with me." Cassandra got an extremely sad look to her face.

Kuya felt bad for her. It was always hard for everyone new to this place. He had had a hard time too. Luckily Souta had been nice to him and helped him get use to this place. Ever since then he always wanted to help the new people get use it this place easily.

"O-ok. " Cassandra smiled as she pulled back the covers for Kuya to crawl in bed with her. She would always use this trick on her younger brother. He would always come and wake her up in the middle of the night and tell her he had a nightmare. Then when she offered to let him sleep with her he would say he was a big boy. But Cassandra knew he really did want to sleep with her because he was scared. She would tell him that she need him to sleep with her, so she wouldn't be afraid or scared. He would always fall for that trick.

"Oh I just thought of something." Cassandra said after Kuya crawled into the bed. "Won't Fusao get mad at you if he finds you sleeping with me?" Kuya smiled.

"Don't worry he won't get mad. He knows I would never do anything to you. Even if you asked me too. Well night." As Kuya turned to where his back was facing her, Cassandra began to wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

><p>Once again Cassandra was woken up to someone shaking her. She began to wonder why they couldn't just let her sleep. She shook her shoulder free from whoever's grasp and curled up into a tight ball.<p>

"Get up Cassandra! If were late for roll call then we'll all be in serious trouble." Cassandra flew her eyes open . She turned her head to see Chioukichi looking at her. "Come on you have ten minutes." Chioukichi left her so she could change.

She changed into her school uniform quickly and ran to the front of the room. Everyone one was waiting for her. When Chioukichi saw her he opened the door. As he did so Cassandra glanced at Kuya. He saw her glance and smiled at her. They all filed into the classroom. They all took their seats in record time. Cassandra took the seat that she was in the day before. A few seconds later, after they all sat down, the doors opened up. Hinata stepped threw them. Cassandra glared at him. She was instantly filled with rage. She was so mad that she stood up. When she stood up a plan popped in her head.

She quickly walked over to Hinata. Hinata just stood in the same spot with a smug look on his face. She grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and started to drag him out of the classroom. When she got to the door she heard someone's chair scrap the floor as they stood up.

"Cassandra! Stop! What are you doing?" Cassandra glanced behind her to see Chioukichi standing. She flashed him a small smile before she disappeared behind the door she closed.

"What's going on!" Cassandra couldn't keep her anger toward Hinata contained. Hinata just smiled at her.

"Did your 'classmates' not explain anything to you?" Cassandra glared at Hinata.

"Oh they explained a lot to me. They explained that I was dead. But there was one thing that confuses me. If your here then you died the same time as me. How did you get to be a commander so quickly?" The guys told Cassandra that Commanders were pick only after a wile of someone being there. A dark shadow fell across Hinata's face.

"Heh. You see we recently developed a program that allows us to go to the world of the living. Not only that but we keep the memories of when we were here. The program also teleports us to the next person that will join us, so we may be able to decided which 'classroom' they belong in" Hinata gave a dark laugh. "So you see I was chosen to go see our newest 'recruit', you could say. Which was you. After meeting you and talking to you I knew you would best fit this 'classroom'." Cassandra stared at him in shock.

"Then when did you come back here?" Hinata just smiled at her.

"Remember when I went to the bathroom? That's when I left. I knew you were going to die soon so I had to hurry back to make preparations for you."

"How did you know I would die soon?"

"You see I had a watch on when I was in the world of the living. The watch had a timer on it. When the time was up that meant you would be dead by then. When it got down to ten minutes of your life I knew I had to go."

"Why you!" Cassandra could feel tears from in her eyes. She grabbed Hinata's shirt collar. She pulled her arm back ready to punch him. When she went to do so, though, someone stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned her head to see a big black man. He had a stern look to his face. He threw her to the ground. Cassandra looked up at the man from the floor. She was about to attack the man until she locked eyes with him. She was frozen in pure terror. The look in his eyes could have killed even the devil.

"You will not attack a higher up." Cassandra felt a shiver run down her spine when he spoke. His voice was so cold that ice sickles were formed on the air that was around him. "The man looked at Hinata. "I suggest you teach her the rules." Hinata bowed.

"I'm sorry sir. She is the new recruit." The man looked at Cassandra with a dark evil smile.

"Oh really. So this is the one that everyone's been talking about. The one that's supposed to perform better than all the others. I can't wait to see how well she does." The smile disappeared. "Just make sure she learns the rules then." He turned and started to walk away.

"Yes sir." Hinata bowed again. He looked at Cassandra and saw her in her frozen state. He chuckled. "That's the General. He the leader of this whole place. Best be on your best behavior if you don't want to fight him." Hinata walked over and grabbed Cassandra by the shoulder and jerked up. He dragged her to the classroom, opened the door, and threw her in. A pain shot threw her when she hit the floor.

She felt some ones hands on her to see if she was ok. She opened her eyes a crack to see who it was. It was Kazuya. He had a look of panic on his face. After a second Cassandra saw several other faces surround her. She felt happy that they cared for her.

"Hmm... I see you already bonded with her." Hinata was silent for a moment before he went on. Well make sure you arrive to the new course on time. Remember nine o'clock sharp." She turned on his heel and left the room. Cassandra saw all the guys glare at him as he shut the door.

"Are you ok?" Cassandra looked up at Kazuya. She nodded her head. "Your eyes are red. He made you cry. That heartless bastard." Kazuya closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "That's the worst thing to do to a young lady. He has disgraced his honor."

"Bro, though sometimes I think you take this honor thing too far, this time I have to agree with you." Kei put a hand on his brother's shoulder and scowled at the door.

"Staring at the door won't do anything." Souta spoke with a calm voice. "We need to leave now in order to reach the new course in time." Souta walked to the door. He turned back and looked at everyone. "We'll get back at them during the course." A devilish smile crawled its way onto Souta's face. He walked out of the room. Cassandra could see smiles start to appear on everyone's faces around her. Cassandra started to become confuse.

* * *

><p>The guys helped her up and they all walked down to the new course. None of them would answer any questions she had. after a while she gave up and stayed silent. When they reached the new course Cassandra felt yet another shiver run down her back. The course was located in a huge gray building. They had to go down several flights of stairs to get to the room where the course actually was. They all had to line up shoulder to shoulder. After a few seconds a group of people lined up behind them. They all wore military uniforms. After a while a bell went off. When the bell went off Cassandra felt a great shocking pain come from her back. She quickly realized that they all had been shocked. After the shocking stopped everyone else took off running. Cassandra, on the other hand, did a round house kick to the face of the guy who shocked her. After she saw him hit the ground did she take off running.<p>

She ran down the hall facing all kinds of obstacles. Axes, man eating fish, hammers, razor sharp blades, and many more obstacles. Several times she felt like giving up, but she forced herself to continue. As she ran the course she could hear some laughter in front of her. She assumed it was the guys. _Why are ya'll laughing! _

Finally after what seemed like forever Cassandra reached the end. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. She felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked up to see the guys around her smiling. She hadn't realized that they were there.

"You made it!" Kuya walked over to her. He sat down on the floor in front of her. "Wasn't that fun! It was so easy too!" Kuya gave a hearty laugh. Cassandra started to wonder what they were doing.

"It was way too easy!" Cassandra looked up to see Akio with his hand on her shoulder. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Why I don't think the higher ups put thought into this new course." All the guys laughed in agreement. Chioukichi walked up to her. He offered a hand and pulled her up off the ground. He pulled her really hard though. She was about to fly past him when he whispered something in her ear.

"Go along with it." Cassandra for some reason trusted him and did go along with it.

"Is this what you guys do every day? That's nothing compared to what I did when I was living." Cassandra laughed. The guys laughed with her. At that moment a door opened and a man in a suit walked in.

"You all aren't supposed to be having fun! Go back to your classroom and no food!" All the guys laughed and walked away almost cheerfully. Cassandra followed them.

* * *

><p>They returned back to the room where they slept laughing at nothing. Everyone walked to their bed and flopped down on it laughing. They all were silent for a moment to catch their breath. At that moment Cassandra's stomach growled. All the guys looked at her and started laughing again. Cassandra covered her stomach and laughed with them. After a while Kei stopped laughed and pulled out a box from under his bed. The box was full of chips. Cassandra looked at him with a weird look. Kei saw the look and smiled at her. He laid the box on his bed.<p>

"Any time we go to eat I always sneak a bag of chips back here. I'm the sneakiest person here." Kei answered Cassandra's unasked question. Kei took a bag of chips and started to pass the box around. As it was passed around Cassandra thought it would be a good time to ask some questions.

"So what was up with that joking around thing? I don't know about you guys but that was pretty hard core." Chioukichi took a bag of chips and opened it.

"It was pay back to them." He took a hand full of chips and shoved it into his mouth.

"For what?"

"Mhm mhakh yohu-"

"Could you be any more disgraceful Chioukichi?" Kazuya said cutting him off. Kazuya looked at Cassandra. "I'm guessing he was trying to say for making you cry." Chioukichi nodded his head.

"I don't get what one has to do with the other."

"Simple. The higher ups want us to be miserable. If we have fun doing stuff that they come up with then it'll make them mad." Akio answered her this time. "Ahhh! You have my fav.!" He gave a slight squeal as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"I still don't see how Hinata making me cry has to do with anything that involves making the higher ups mad."

"Several of us believe in the same things. One thing we all believe is that you should never make a women cry." Souta was quiet for a second as he dug for a bag of chips he liked. "The commander made you cry. So to get back at them we had fun no matter how hard it was to put a fake smile on our faces. Cassandra was silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Why did ya'll do that for me?"

"It wouldn't have matter who you were. The rule is never make a girl cry."

"Wow nice way to put that Souta." Akio laughed. He looked at Cassandra. "All in all, we've got your back."

"That's the truth."

"The only logic answer"

"Preach it brother." Cassandra laughed when Kei threw his pillow at Chioukichi when he said this.

"It's only honorable to do so."

"Of course I would have your back even more if you let me become closer to you." Atsuo was buried under a pile of pillows. Cassandra laughed at the muffle noise that came from under the pillows.

"If you ignore Atsuo and Chioukichi then you'll be able to tell that we're all here for you." Fusao smiled at her. Cassandra grinned back at him.

"Thanks you guys! I've also got you guy's back too." When Cassandra got the box, she grabbed a bag of chips and dug into it. She had felt so happy right then and there. For the rest of the time all of them told jokes and had fun.

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke up the next morning to someone yelling her name. She shoot up quickly in her bed. She looked around franticly to see if anything was wrong. At that moment she saw Chioukichi.<p>

"What's wrong!" Cassandra jumped out of her bed. A look of panic on her face. Chioukichi turned around to where is back was facing her. His shoulders were shaking. "Chioukichi! Are you crying? What is wrong!" Cassandra grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to where he faced him. That's when she realized he was laughing.

"I'm sorry that was mean. I know that. But I couldn't help it because you looked so peaceful." Chioukichi let out a loud laugh. His laughing was cut off by Cassandra punching him in the stomach. The punch had so much force to it that he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Cassandra stood over him breathing heavily as if holding back her anger. Cassandra took in a deep breath and stood up straight. At that moment she looked around the room. All the guys were froze. Some just waking up. Others busy changing their clothes. Cassandra blushed ever so slightly when she saw several of their chests. They all stared at Chioukichi on the ground. Chioukichi rolled over on his side and curled up into a tight ball holding his stomach. He started to let out slight moans. Cassandra looked back at all the guys. She saw Kei open his mouth.

"Dannnnnggggg." He drugged out the word as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Kei looked at his twin brother. They both nodded to each other. Cassandra saw all the guys slowly look at her.

"He got what he deserved. He made me think that something was wrong." Kuya slowly got out of his bed and walked over to Chioukichi.

"Are you ok?" Kuya placed a hand on Chioukichi's side. Chioukichi couldn't say anything so he just removed one hand from around his stomach, and gave a thumbs up. Kuya let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Cassandra.

"Ok so I may have hit him harder than I intended to but still!" Right then Kei let out a whistle that sounded like he was happy.

"Man girl. That's got to be the hardest punch I've seen anyone throw at Chioukichi." Kei paused for a moment to finish putting on his shirt. "I can't wait to see what kind of results you'll produce today."

"I me too." Cassandra looked down at Chioukichi when he spoke. He slowly sat up with help from Kuya. "Nice punch by the way, and now I know what not to do." He gave a week little laugh. He looked up at Cassandra. "Hope you can knock the socks off the higher ups today during the test."

"Uh what test?" Cassandra was confused for a moment.

"The test that the higher ups use to see what our abilities are, and how far they can go." Akira informed Cassandra putting his glasses on. "We told you about it remember." Cassandra thought for a moment.

"Oh yea now I remember."

"We were supposed to do it yesterday, but you can and threw us off. Now we're doing it today." Souta said pulling off his shirt. "After seeing that punch I don't think I'll be able to do any of my tests. I'll be watching you the whole time to see how you perform."

"Same here!" Kuya quickly stood up. "This is going to be exciting!" He punched the air.

"Wow guys way to forget about me, "Chioukichi whined. An empty bag of chips was thrown at his head.

"It's not all about you." Chioukichi turned around and frowned at Kei.

"Just throw stuff at a cripple."

"Like you can be a cripple in this world. It's enological." Cassandra giggled at Akira's response to Chioukichi.

"Oi! Get dress you idiots! We do have to be there in an hour." Fusao yelled at everyone. Cassandra could almost see the irritated mark on his face.

"Hai!" They all said at the same time. Cassandra smiled and closed the curtain so she could change.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was amazed by how big the testing room was. It looked like a big lab. The walls were a plain white. The floor had white tiles. There were some rooms along the wall that that had big huge glass windows so people could see what was going on in the room. A couple of people were in the little rooms, but several people were in the main room.<p>

Cassandra was amazed by how much was in the room. There were weight lifting machines, bench presses, tread mills, and so many other things. She smiled as she saw several people working out. For some reason she just felt happy at seeing people other and the people in her group and the higher ups.

Next to her she say Kei take a deep breath. "AHHH! This is what I live for."

"To be tested on and worked to the bone?" Kei glared at Chioukichi when he said that.

"No, but to be able to work out."

"Did you always do it when you were alive?" Kei smiled at Cassandra.

"That was the only pleasure I got in life was exercising." Kei walked away from her over to his brother. That's when Cassandra realized something. She didn't know anything about the guys she was staying with. _That's not right. Hmm. Well I guess I'll have to change that very soon!_

At that moment a man in a uniform walked up to the group. He had a clip board. Several papers were flipped back.

"Group 10!" Everyone lined up when he yelled that. The man looked at them then back at the clip bored. "Numbers 12 and 22 you're in track running!" Fusao and Souta walked over to the treadmills. "Numbers 14, 20, and 27 you're in testing room A." Chioukichi waved good-bye to Cassandra and followed Akio and Akira. "Numbers 31 and 36, you're doing lower body!" Kazuya said good-bye to his brother and went over to the left hand corner of the room with Atsuo. "32, 43, and 47 go do upper body." The man looked up at Cassandra then looked back at the clip bored. "Oh ho 47. You're the new one. Hmm. I can't wait to see what you do." Cassandra was confused for a moment before she decided to follow Kei and Kuya. They walked over to the right side of the room.

"Well I guess I'll go do some stretches over next to the cable machine." Kei waved and left them. Cassandra looked at Kuya.

"How about you and me do some stretches together. Then go over and do some bench presses together." He smiled at her and she agreed. Cassandra sat down on the floor and started to do toe touches. Kuya stayed standing and started to do arm stretches. Cassandra saw him staring at something behind her. She turned around and looked around the room. The first thing that Cassandra saw was Souta doing toe touches standing up. He was facing away from them so you could see his butt. Cassandra looked back at Kuya. _He can't be checking out Souta… Can he? _Cassandra shook her head.

She stood up and started to do arm stretches of her own. She looked down at the ground when she did her stretches, as she always did for some reason. She glanced back up at Kuya and saw him staring behind her again. She turned her head and saw Souta doing lunges stretching his leg muscles. She looked back at Kuya. He had looked away and was looking at the ground with a slight blush on his face. _Ok something is up. I better get to the bottom of this._

"Ok enough stretching. Let's get to the bench presses." Cassandra nodded at him. They walked over to a bench that was free. "I'll be spotter first."

"Ok." Cassandra laid down on the bench. Kuya put the bar on her chest when she got a firm grasp of it. "Alright let's go." Cassandra stated to push the bar up. After she had it up for a few seconds she brought it back to her chest slowly. She did this several times. After ten times of doing it she would rest for a bit. After her doing her twentieth one she tried to put the bar back where it was. She was having troubles. "Kuya. I need your help." She looked at Kuya. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking ahead. "Kuya!" HE looked down at her and saw her struggling.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kuya helped put the bar in place. Cassandra sighed.

"Are you ok?" Kuya looked t Cassandra.

"Uh yea I'm fine. Totally fine." Cassandra didn't believe him.

"Ok well I'm going to do another ten." Kuya nodded at her. Before Cassandra started her first one she glanced at Souta. She brought the bar to her chest.

"Souta looks like he's doing well over at the tread mill."

"Yea he does." _So he was watching Souta._

Cassandra pushed the bar up held it then lowered it to her chest. "He's got one nice ass too."

"Yea he does." Cassandra saw Kuya blush slightly when he said that. "Uh I mean!" Kuya's face got a bright red. Cassandra smiled as she pushed the bar up.

"Haha. Nice. So why do you keep looking at him?" Kuya was silent until Cassandra did two more bench presses. Cassandra could feel her hands getting sweety.

"I uh sort of like him."

"Well don't you like all your friends?" Cassandra did another bench press. Her arms started to shake every so slightly.

"Y-yea….but see…." Kuya sighed. "I seem to like guys more than girls…" Cassandra froze with the bar over her head. He eyes got big.

"You don't mean?" Kuya nodded his head. "You're GAY!" Cassandra's hands lost hold on the bar at that moment. The bar came crashing down on Cassandra's chest. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Everything went black.

**So had this dream and I knew I had to write/type it down. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it devloped into something more. *slaps forehead* Anyway, sorry if you don't understand any of this again most of this is from my dream. Well hope you like this please review it so I know I'm not that big of a faliure. Thank you for reading *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cassandra woke up feeling refreshed. She looked over to her right to see Kuya next to her. That's when she realized that she was laying on the floor. She slowly sat up and leaned against the wall behind her. Kuya had a kind of panic look on his face. Cassandra didn't pay much attention to it. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Finally after a while she looked at him and spoke.

"So did I die?" Kuya nodded his head slowly. "Should have guessed so. My arms were getting tired, so it was only a matter of time."

"So you didn't drop it from the shock of finding out I was gay?"

Cassandra laughed. "I had gay best friends when I was alive. Though I would never expect you to be gay." Cassandra was silent for a moment. "So I'm guessing you're in love with Souta?" Kuya's face got as red as an apple. He looked away from her. After a while he nodded his head. "Hmm ok…Before I ask any more questions on you I'm going to ask a random one... Where are we?"

"A Commander saw you, uh, die. He had come over to see what had happened. After a few seconds he commanded me carry you to this room and wait till you came back. Everyone else wanted to come too, but only I was allowed to." Cassandra could just imagine all the guys fighting to come with to make sure she was ok. She giggled a little. She saw Kuya smile when she did.

"So back to you." The corners of Kuya's smile fell a little. "How long have you loved Souta?" Kuya stared at the ground, silent, for a while before he spoke.

"Ok... So when I first came here I was scared. Everyone tried to help me but it didn't work that well. Then one day I had gotten stuck in a new course that the higher ups made. After a while a higher up came along and told me to go back to the room, no supper. It just made it harder for me. When I went back to the room I crawled onto my bed, curled up into a ball, and started to cry. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up... and... there's Souta." Kuya got a gentle smile on his face. "Souta looked at me. I felt so embarrassed. I guess he could tell because he said 'Don't worry, I won't say anything. Just let it all out.' I was so happy that he said that that I clung to him desperately. Ever since then Souta always helped me out. No matter what, and somewhere along the line I fell in love for him."

"Aww that's so cute." Kuya's face got red and he looked at her.

"Uh! Um n-no!" Cassandra giggled at his reaction.

"Well that's nice of him. When I first was introduced to him he seemed kind of cold and distance."

"Well he's really sweet and nice. He's kind and gentle. He's just ... the best." Kuya looked at Cassandra. Cassandra nodded her head at him. They sat in silence for a while before Cassandra spoke again.

"So Is he the first guy you liked?" Kuya shock his head.

"No. When I was living I went out with guys also, but it wasn't like I always loved guys. It was after my mother raped me when I started to like guys."

"Your mother RAPED you!" Cassandra stared at him in shock. "Uh, not to be rude but how does that work out?"

"Haha. I know what you're asking. It can happen. I could tell you in details but I don't think you want me too." Kuya was silent for a movement before he spoke again. " It happened around the start of middle school. There was a girl I liked, but not just like. I liked her so much that, uh, I kept, uh, letting lose my pleasure." Kuya's face got red when he said that. Cassandra could tell that he knew it was wrong to talk like that around a girl. "So I came home and told my mom what had been happening. Then," Kuya pulled his knees to his chest and grabbed his shoulders, "she got a smile on her face. It was a smile that you would see on people's faces when they finally got something that they wanted. Then she told me in the sweetest voice I had ever heard from her. She told me to go put up my school stuff and then meet her in her bedroom. So being how I was little kind of small I listened to her. When I came into the bedroom she was waiting for me. She told me to get on the bed and then..." Kuya's eyes filled with tears. "She held me down and said 'this is why I had a son.' She held me down and raped me." The tears fell out of Kuya's eyes and made streams down his face.

Cassandra reached over and hugged him. "Is that why your here?" Kuya looked at her.

"No it's not. After that I was disgusted with women. That's when I started to like guys. In High school I started to go out with some. Then one day I thought I met the guy of my dreams. He was so nice. Then one day he wanted to do it, but I didn't. He got mad and forced me to do it. Afterward he dumped me. Literally. He basically raped me in his car and then dumped me off on some road. I was really scared afterward. I cursed God after that. Every time I loved someone deeply they would turn around and betray me. First my mom then the guy that I thought would stay with me forever." Kuya looked at the floor. "That's the reason why I'm here. I thought god was unfair giving all my friends the wonderful loves and not me." Kuya smiled a little. "Kind of stupid." At that moment Cassandra hit Kuya upside his head. Kuya jerked away from her and had a hand on the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"That's not a stupid reason! It is unfair that everyone you loved deeply turned on you! You have every right to love as anyone else!" Kuya looked at her then started to laugh. Cassandra laughed right along with him. When their laughter broke down Kuya stood up. "Thanks Cassandra. I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you anything." He offered his hand to help her up, and she accepted it. "Thank you. I just mean a lot to me to be able to tell this to someone."

"No problem. Just wish I could help you even more. Hey, maybe I can help you get with Souta!" Kuya held up his hands.

"No no no! Don't do that! I don't mind keeping these feelings to myself. Plus I don't want to ruin the friendship we have." Cassandra nodded her head

"Ok But if you ever want help I'll help you." They started to leave. They walked side by side in silence. As they did so Cassandra thought to herself. _So Kuya had a love problem. That's why he's here. Well, even though he said not to help I'm going to see if Souta has any feeling toward him._

"Thanks Cassandra." Kuya said bringing Cassandra back to reality. He gave her a sincere smile. Cassandra felt happy that she could make Kuya feel happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys! You made it out!" Cassandra had to try hard to contain her laughter. Akio ran up and hugged her. "I'm so happy your ok."<p>

"Of course she is. It would be enological in this world. She was bound to wake up sooner or later." Akio shot a glare at Akira.

"Anyways, glad to see that you're ok." Akio smiled at Cassandra. Cassandra smiled back at him.

"Hey you, over there!" Cassandra looked up to a guy in a uniform. "You have to go back to your classroom now!" The man pointed at the door. Cassandra looked around and saw that they were in the testing room. No one was in it, but them and the higher up.

"Did you guys wait here for me and Kuya?" Chioukichi smiled at her.

"Come on. We may be guys but we're not heartless."

"HEY! I said you have to leave!" Cassandra looked at the higher up.

"Hai, hai! We're leaving." Kei reached up and scratched the back of his head as if what he was saying caused him great pain.

"Kei what are you saying? We want to stay here and have a little bit more fun!" Chioukichi said what a smile on his face. At that moment both Fusao and Kazuya hit Chioukichi upside the head. They both had an irritated look on their faces.

"Don't be saying stuff like that!" They both said as Chioukichi reached up with both of hands to his head. Cassandra thought that Chioukichi was in great pain.

"Sorry. We will be leaving now." Kazuya said as he bowed to the higher up. He stood up straight and looked at everyone. "Let's go now" They nodded their heads at Kazuya and followed him out of the room.

Cassandra landed on her bed tired. She was exhausted, and she didn't know why. She could hear all the guys letting lose sigh of relief. Cassandra lifted her head slightly to look at everyone. At that moment Kei spoke.

"AHHHHH! I'm so tired! I had to do double after Cassandra died. Why?"

"Didn't you hear what one of the higher ups said. 'You should have been watching them. If you had been with them then you could have stopped it from happening. In order to make up for your mistake you have to do double than usual!' The explained it as clear as day."

"Akio, sometimes you just don't need to speak. What I asked was rhetorical." Kei stood up. He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. He flinched away from his armpit when he smelt it. "Dang! I stink!"

"It would be highly enological if you didn't." Akira pushed his glasses up his nose. Kei glared at him. Cassandra gave I little giggle as she sat up.

"Well mister smart, when is bath day?"

"Today" Everyone yelled with excitement but Cassandra and Kei.

"Oh yea I forgot." Atsuo snorted when Kei said this.

"And I thought I was an air head."

"You are." All the guys said with dullness to their voice. Atsuo glared at them all. All of a sudden Chioukichi stood up and stretched his arms high over his head.

"Well. Who wants to go first?" Chioukichi looked around. At that moment Kazuya raised his hand.

"If Kei doesn't take a bath soon we'll all die from his stink."

"Hey! I don't smell that bad!"

"So If you guys don't want to die and never reawaken then I suggest Kei go first." Kazuya continued as if Kei had never spoken.

"I have to agree. Kei does stink."

"He stinks more than a wet dog!"

"Thanks a lot Akio. Way to be honest."

"Your welcome!"

"I agree with Kazuya. I'm about to die over here from his stink."

"Then all agreed Kei goes first?" Chioukichi asked everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone raised their hands including Cassandra. Kei glared at them all.

"Way forget that I'm here." Chioukichi looked over at Kei.

"So everyone agreed that you go first." Kei scowled at Chioukichi.

"Way to be an ass." Kei grumbled at him.

"My pleasure!" Chioukichi gave him a thumbs up.

"Next time I get a chance to punch you I will kill you instead." Kei grumbled. Cassandra had to try so hard to contain the laughter that kept trying to escape has the conversation folded out in front of her.

"So is anyone going to take one with him?" Everyone was silent then Akio raised his hand.

"I think Kei should take one by himself because he stinks so badly."

"Ah, great plan Akio! Everyone in favor say 'I'!"

"I!"

"Kei, we have all agreed for you to take one by yourself!"

"Again, way to be an ass, Chioukichi." Kei sighed and got off his bed. "The least you guys could have done, while talking as if I wasn't here, was get the bath ready."

"Hmm? Did you say something Kei?"

"Alright you ass you're asking for it." Chioukichi just laughed at Kei's threat. As Kei got his stuff ready Chioukichi spoke again.

"Alright who will go after him?"

"Hmm.. Chioukichi!"

"Yes Akio?"

"Well we came back early, so we all have enough time to take a bath if we all go one at a time before its time for lights out." Chioukichi thought for a moment.

"Ah, your right! Ok! So let's decided which orders we're going to go in then!"

* * *

><p>Cassandra stepped out of the bath and rapped the towel around her. The towel was so soft against her skin. She smiled as she remembered what happened moments before. When it was decided what order they went in Cassandra was told to go last so she would get a warm bath. She didn't even get a choice. Cassandra giggled to herself.<p>

She walked up to the mirror and wiped the fog off of it. She looked at herself for the first time since she entered that world. Her brown hair fell down just slightly past her shoulders. When her hair was dry it would end right at her shoulders. Sometimes when her hair had a mind of its own it would get curlly and end just a few inches above her shoulders. She had her bangs tucked in behind her ear. Her brown eyes had a red tint to them. She frowned when she looked into her eyes. They were the color of her father's.

"Father. Mother. Brother. Sister." Cassandra closed her eyes in pain as a memory flashed in her head. When the memory had passed she opened her eyes and glared at herself. "You're stronger than this. Suck it up. Now is not the time to cry about the past." Cassandra took a deep breath. She kept her mind blank when she started to dry of and put on her night clothes.

Cassandra walked out of the bathroom only to hear two of the guys arguing. It was Atsuo and Souta. They were the only ones standing. Everyone else was on their beds ether watching them or doing something else.

"I'm telling you that in order to do a proper killing move you have to be able to do to cleanly and swiftly" Souta yelled at Atsuo.

"I know that but in order to do that you have to find a clean way to do it and there is none!"

"Yes there is!"

"No, there is not!" Cassandra walked over to her bed and sat down. She saw that Kuya was watching the two argue with a bored expression. Cassandra leaned toward him.

"What are they arguing about?" Kuya glanced at Cassandra then looked back at the two. He heaved a sigh.

"Their arguing on whether or not you can do a "proper" kill." Kuya lifted his finger and did the quotations for the word proper. Kuya laid his hands on his bed. He looked at Cassandra. A smile found its way to his face. "I believe Souta will win this argument." Cassandra looked at him.

"Why? Because you like him?" Cassandra said softly to where no one but Kuya could hear her. Kuya shock his head.

"No, because I know Souta." At that moment Kuya pulled out a music device. Cassandra sighed and laid down on her bed. She looked at the rest of the room.

She was surprised at how calm everyone looked with the arguing going on. Akira was reading a book on science. The book was about two inches thick. He looked like he was enjoying reading it. Kei was watching Atsuo and Souta argue. After a few seconds he shook his head and pulled out a notebook. He started to write in it. Akio was asleep curled up around a bunny. His pink hair fell slightly over his eyes. Cassandra smiled when she looked at him. _He looks so cute. All most like a little kid._ Cassandra realized that he reminded her if her younger brother. A memory flashed in her head. It was of her little brother. He had brown hair that was shaggy and went all over the place. His big brown eyes were closed as he was nodding off to sleep. He keep trying to stay awake to watch a TV show of his. Finally after a while he fell asleep.

Cassandra shook her head trying to clear it._ This isn't the time to think about the past!_ She took a deep breath and went back to see what everyone was doing earlier. She looked at Chioukichi and saw that he was sitting on Fusao's bed talking with him. A few times one of them would glance at the two arguing then continued on with their conversation.

Cassandra looked at Kazuya. He was reading a book. This book was about half an inch wide. From the picture on the cover Cassandra guessed that it was a book written in the old time. Kazuya had a slight smile and a gentle look to his face as the read the book. Cassandra guess that the book was one of his favorites. Cassandra looked around the room again. She smiled. She was happy at how calm everyone was. It all seemed normal for them to be there. _What am I thinking? This situation we're in is anything but normal. _At that moment Souta interrupted her thoughts.

"That's it! I'm going to show you!"

"Ha show me! How you going to sho-" Atsuo was cut off by what Souta did. Souta took the base of his thumb and shoved it at Atsuo's nose. The bone in Atsuo's nose went forward into his brain. Atsuo's eyes went back into his head and he fell over backward. He hit the ground with a loud thud. The thud caused everyone to look at them. Souta stood over Atsuo with a smug look to his face.

"That's how you do it." Souta began to wipe his hand off on each other.

"Aw Souta! Did you have to kill him to prove your point!" Fusao put his head in his hand. Souta looked back at him.

"Well yea I did." Fusao just shook his head at Souta's answer. Chioukichi stood up and walked over to Atsuo's body. He let out a low whistle.

"Man. Don't think I've seen this good of a kill." Kei stood up, walked over to where Chioukichi was crouched over Atsuo, and stood next to him. Chioukichi looked up at Kei. "Think you could have done better."

"Hmm maybe. But it was a nice shot. You could tell he got him in total surprise." Chioukichi nodded his head in agreement. Chioukichi stood up. He looked around the room. His eyes fell on Akio.

"Akio!" Akio slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and wiped his eyes with his fist. After a moment he looked around. He slowly took in the situation that was around him. He looked at Atsuo's lifeless body on the floor. He slowly got out of his bed and walked over to Atsuo. He crouched down next to him between Chioukichi and Kei. He looked at Atsuo's face. He looked as if he was trying really hard to see what was in front of him. All of a sudden Akio poked Atsuo's face. He looked up at Chioukichi and Kei. He had a dazed look to his face.

"Are you guy's sure he's dead?" Akio looked back at Atsuo. "He's zonked out like this before." Akio looked around. "What happened exactly?" Everyone looked at Souta.

"Well he was trying to tell me that-" Akio shock his head and spoke cutting of Souta.

"No no no. I mean what exactly did you use to teach him how to properly kill him." Cassandra smiled. Even though Akio was most likely tired he still had his cheerfully honest voice.

"Well let's see. I took the base of my thumb and hit his nose with it. Now, by doing that it forces the bone in the nose to go up into the brain. Thus killing your victim." Akio looked at Souta for a moment then stood up.

"Ok so he is dead." Akio yawned. He looked at Souta. "As you can see because you stabbed him in the brain with his nose bone he's bleeding from the ears."

"Hey that proves he has a brain!" Kei and Chioukichi laughed at Chioukichi's joke. All of a sudden Fusao and Kazuya were behind Kei and Chioukichi. As soon as Cassandra realized they were there both Kei's and Chioukichi's head went forward as if they were hit upside the head. Cassandra could just see the irritated marks on Fusao and Kazuya's faces. Cassandra had to try hard to held in her giggle. As Kei and Chioukichi rubbed the back of their heads Akio crouched down, picked up Atsuo, and threw him over his shoulder. Cassandra was surprised that Akio could carry Atsuo.

"Souta you can help me put Atsuo in the bathroom so that way he'll bleed in the bathtub." Akio looked at Kei and Chioukichi. "You two can clean up the blood." Akio left with Souta fallowing behind. At that moment Kuya made a motion to Cassandra telling her to lean in close to him. As she did so Kuya put up a hand to block the other's from reading his lips.

"Told you Souta would win." Kuya leaned back into his bed chuckling to himself. Cassandra smiled at him. She leaned back down on her bed. Suddenly she felt very tired. She grabbed the blankets, pulled them up to her shoulder's, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cassandra awoke feeling extremely thirsty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room trying to come up with an idea to get a drink. <em>Oh! I know! I could get some water from the bathroom. <em>She got out of her bed, and tiptoed over to the bathroom. She opened the door. When she turned on the light she remembered that Atsuo was in the bathroom. She looked around and saw him laying in the bathtub still dead. _Then I'll get a quick drink of water and hurry off to bed._

She walked over to the sink and turned it on. The water started to flow quickly out of the faucet. Cassandra glanced at Atsuo behind her. _When is he supposed to come back? _Cassandra decided not to dwell on her question. She cuffed her hands together and put them under the rushing water. When her hands were full she leaned her head down to her hands and drank the water. The water was ice cold going down her throat. It felt weird but quince her thirst. She stood up straight and wiped her mouth satisfied.

"I guess you can do a proper kill." Cassandra spun around when someone spoke. She saw Atsuo sitting up in the bathtub. He looked around and saw that there was some blood in the bathtub. "Looks like I'll need to clean this up before I go to bed." Atsuo looked up and saw Cassandra. "Cassandra! Did you wait for little old me to wake up from the dead. How nice of you." Atsuo laughed at himself. "Nah. What am I saying. You probably came in here only for a drink of water. Am I right?" Cassandra stayed silent. "Looks like I am."

"I'm sorry."

"No problem. I'm use to this." Atsuo got out of the bathtub. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of paper towels. Cassandra felt guilty for not trying to staying awake until Atsuo did wake up from the dead. She walked over to him and started to help him. He was surprised, but gave her some paper towels to clean up the blood with. They started to clean in silence but then a thought accrued to Cassandra.

"What do you mean your use to this?" A little smile found its way to Atsuo's face. He didn't say anything, and Cassandra assumed he wouldn't. "If you don't want to talk about it then it's ok." A little laugh escaped from Atsuo's lips when she spoke this. Cassandra quickly got a confused look on her face. Atsuo continued to clean the tub ,not looking at Cassandra, when he spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it. It's just I don't know where to start." Atsuo reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Cassandra realized that he had mystic blue eyes. Cassandra was captivated by his eyes for a moment. She was brought back to her senses when Atsuo spoke again. "Where oh where to start."

"Well if it started in the world of the living then start there." Atsuo looked at Cassandra with a big smile on his face.

"Haha. Nice joke. It was a good one." Atsuo turned away from the tub, and leaned up against it. "Well I guess I should start off by telling the truth." Cassandra stopped cleaning and also leaned up against the tub next to Atsuo. She looked at him for a moment before she asked his they question he was waiting for.

"What do you mean?" Atsuo looked at her then up at the ceiling.

"You know how I always act like an air head and a big flirt?"

"Yea. In fact you made a move on me when you first met me." Atsuo smiled at the memory of doing what he did.

"Yea...I did." The smiled faded away. "Well in truth I didn't act like that when I was alive."

"Really?"

"Yep." Atsuo laid his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. "When I was alive I was smart, knew all the answers, had amazing grade, and exceeded in all sports. I was the perfect kid. Adults loved me, but only because they could let me teach the class."

"Were you a prodigy child?" Atsuo nodded his head.

"I was so smart I could have gotten a collage degree at five. But there was problems stopping from me doing that. My family was poor. In fact I was so poor that the way were living right now I would have done anything to live this way."

"Wait, you mean here? Right now?" Atsuo slowly nodded his head. "Wow... I'm sorry." Atsuo opened his eyes.

"Don't be. Can't do anything now about it." Atsuo glanced at her. "It got slightly better when I entered high school. I was able to get into a nice high school that provided me with clothing and a dorm to sleep in... It was nice." Atsuo closed his eyes again as if letting the memory of high school wash over him. "I thought High school was going to be different for me than the rest of my life. I was going to have normal life. I wasn't going to burden my parents anymore. I was going to have friends."

"What do you mean you weren't going to burden your parents anymore?"

"My parents wanted the best for me as every parent does. But as I said we were poor so they couldn't do so. Several times they would get into arguments over me."

"Oh.." Cassandra looked at the floor, ashamed for asking him so many questions that most likely brought back bad memories for him.

"Yea but once I went to high school I was sure everything would get better."

"Did it?" As soon as Cassandra asked this she regretted it.

"It did...for the first semester." Atsuo took a deep breath. "I started to talk to people. I seemed like I was making friends. I was so happy." Atsuo go a sad look to his face. "Then I heard the talking one day. I found out that they were only my friends because I would help them pass. I also faound out that even then it was a struggle for them to stay my friend. They didn't like how I knew all the answer, how all the teacher liked me, how when we got in trouble they would let me slide and not them." Atsuo opened his eyes. Cassandra could see the start of tears forming in his eyes.

"In the end their hatred for me outweighed the grade they wanted. They stopped talking to me. I guess they started to spread rumors about me too because anywhere I went People would get silent then start talking behind my back." A tear slowly rolled down his face. "Shortly after all that happened I found out that my parents were hit by a car as they were crossing the street. After buying something for me for school." Atsuo sat up and laid his head on his knees that he had pulled to his chest. He started to cry.

"I was all alone. Everyone pitied me. no one wanted anything to do with me. I didn't blame those people though. It was all my fault. If I hadn't of been smart then my parents wouldn't have died. If I wasn't smart and a teacher's pet then I would have had friends. All I ever wished for after my parents died was a second chance to act different. To act like an air head. To make friends. To be able to make friends that are true friends. To even find someone to like me for me not my smarts."Atsuo cried. He shock slightly as he let the tears fall out of his eyes.

Cassandra felt bad. She felt as if it was her fault for making him feel the way he was now. A heavy feeling feel on her heart. She didn't know what to do. Then it came to her. She grabbed Atsuo's head, lifted it up, and leaned it on her shoulder. He looked at her shocked. Cassandra placed her hand on his head as if to tell him that it was ok. Atsuo smiled but quickly the smile turned into a frown. He turned his head and silently cried into her shoulder. Cassandra smiled a sweet smile and held him while he cried.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sat in her desk waiting for Hinata to show up. She started to wonder what they were going to do that day. As she let her mind wondered she looked around the room. She looked at everyone. When she looked at Atsuo she realized that he was looking at her. They locked eyes for a split second then he looked away. Cassandra started to wonder why.<p>

_Nothing happened last night that should cause him to be acting this way._ Cassandra quickly let last night play in her head.

After Atsuo got done crying he apologized to her for crying on her. She dismissed it and suggested for them to finish cleaning out the blood. Atsuo had agreed with her. As they finished clean they didn't say a word. Finally when they were done they left the bathroom. They said good night to each other.

When Cassandra had awoken that morning she went to say something to Atsuo. She told him that she hoped he felt better. He told he did then said that he had to go to the bathroom. Cassandra for some reason thought he had to go in order to stop talking with her. She decided not to linger on the thought but now she was for sure that that was the answer.

At that moment the door to the classroom opened. Hinata stepped in. Anger started arise in Cassandra's heart. Her hands formed tight fist on her desk. At that moment Cassandra felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to her right to see Kuya with a smile on his face. As she smiled back at him she calmed down. Kuya removed his hand and looked to the front. Cassandra did the same.

"Well how are you guys this morning." Hinata looked around the room with a smug look to his face. He shrugged when nobody answered him. "I guess you don't want to answer me. Well I'll just go ahead and tell ya'll what you will be doing today." An evil look fell on Hinata's face. Cassandra suddenly got a bad feeling. "Today you guy's will be fighting."

Cassandra got a confused look to her face. She looked around trying to get answers form everyone else. Some of them had shocked looks to their face. Cassandra could conclude that they weren't expecting to be told that they were going to be doing this. She slowly raised her hand hoping Hinata would tell her.

"Ahh Looks like little Ms Cassandra does have manners." Cassandra clinched her teeth together to keep from yelling at him. "Yes? What might your wonderful question be?"

"What do you mean by fighting?" Hinata smiled.

"Did your classmates not tell you about this?"

"No they didn't"

"Well what it is, is you fight."

"Yea I got that." Cassandra couldn't hold back her sarcastic reply.

"Good glad you're smart enough to get it." Cassandra didn't like Hinata answer, but had to respect him a little for coming back with what he did. "You see this test we don't give all the time. I'm guessing you could conclude that from your classmates faces.

"Yes sir I did."

"Good. Now I also hope you can conclude why."

"Because It involves fighting. Which means that people could get hurt or even killed."

"Very good." Hinata nodded his head. "We usually need the students to be in top condition to perform other test. So why give this test? I'll give you two reasons." Hinata held up one finger. "One. In order to fully test someone's ability we have them fight someone. Statistics have proven that when in a fight the mind, blood, and body works twice as fast. What better way to see how strong everyone is than to get them to fight one another."

"Ok I get that." Hinata nodded his head when Cassandra said this. Hinata then put up a second finger for two.

"Two. To stop an uprising. In order to keep everyone in their place we turn them on each other.

"Wait you-" A memory flashed in Cassandra's head. It was of Kei talking to Chioukichi.

_"Next time I get a chance to punch you I will kill you instead." He must have been talking about when they have to fight each other._ Panic started to find its way into Cassandra heart, but she didn't let a hint of it show on her face.

"So you turn people on each other hoping that they won't trust each other." Hinata nodded his head.

"Sometimes we get class mates from different classrooms to fight each other."

"To stop trust from going outside each classroom?"

"Hmm." Hinata looked at Cassandra with an amused look. "Keep this up and you could become a higher up."

"I'd rather die over and over again than be a higher up." Cassandra sneered.

"That could be arranged." Hinata said in a calm voice. "So anymore questions?" When Cassandra didn't say anything Hinata continued. "Now that your classmate is done asking questions you may proceed to the boxing ring." Cassandra shot out of her chair.

"Boxing ring!"

* * *

><p>Cassandra felt a little sick to her stomach when she walked into the room and saw the boxing ring. She put her hands over her stomach trying to clam it down. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to her left and saw that the hand belonged to Chioukichi.<p>

"Hey you ok?" Cassandra swallowed the spit in her mouth with difficultly.

"I have bad experiences with boxing rings." Kuya walked up to them after hearing what Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" All the guys gathered around her wanting to hear what she had to say.

"When I was alive I was told by a senior to go clean the boxing ring. Well when I was cleaning it the senior and a bunch of his friends jumped me. He said that the reason why was because I had gotten cocky lately and needed to be taught a lesion. two of his friends held me down and he started to remove his jacket, and-"

"They didn't rape you did they!" Kazuya asked with anger in his voice. Cassandra stood up straight and looked at him.

"Of course not! When he got close I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground with a thud holding the spot where I kicked him. His two friends tried to hurt me but I taught them a lesion. But now anytime I get in a boxing ring I remember what ALMOST happened." They guys all had smile on their faces as if they hadn't expected Cassandra to say what she did.

"Well don't worry. We won't do that to you." Chioukichi said trying to reassure Cassandra.

"And if anyone else does try to do anything then we'll teach them what for." Kei Punched the air high above his head. "Who's with me!" All the guy's threw their fist in the air.

"YEA!" They all yelled with excitement.

"Hey! Classroom 10! Shut-up and come over here!" Everyone smiled and walked over to the higher up. They all got in a line. The higher up looked at his clip board. "Ok... ! 4 and 32 your fighting each other today. After them is 20 and 47." Cassandra froze when her name was called. Akio walked up to her. He had a smile on his face.

"Yey! I get to fight you first and test your strength." He winked at her. "Don't go easy on me."

"But I don't want to hurt you." Akio smiled at her a sweet smile.

"Don't worry. I won't take it the wrong way if you beat the living day light out of me. What I think of you already won't change either."

"Wait what does that mean." Cassandra had a hint of joking in her voice.

"I think your kind, sweet girl, that can kick butt. Not a curl, heartless, being." Kuya walked away and started to talk with Atsuo. Cassandra smiled as he walked away.

"Ok 4 and 32 get in the ring." The higher up lead the way to the boxing ring. The boxing ring was in the center of the room. Along the wall of the room were chairs for everyone to sit in. Hovering above the room was a box that had several higher ups in it. Cassandra looked around. The only ones on the ground floor were them, a higher up, and a few guards here and there.

Cassandra watched at Chioukichi and Kei crawled onto the boxing ring. They bowed to each other then got into a stance. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Time for payback for last night." Kei looked happy say what he did.

"That's If you CAN kill me." Chioukichi said almost as a challenge. Kei laughed, and they both went at each other.

**Yey finally chapter 2. Got it up a lot faster than I thought I would =D Thank you so much for reading. I wanted to give to peoples back story's in this chapter. I love Atsuo's backstory! I was falling asleep when it came to me! I had to try so hard not to die form insperation! sorry if Kuya's back story is kind of lame D= I failed didn't I? Well hope you like it. Thank you for reading. *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Cassandra had to cover her mouth with her hand. She was trying to hide the smile that had appeared on her face when Kei killed Chioukichi. About a minute after they started to fight Kei had knocked Chioukichi down. Kei slammed his foot down on Chioukichi stomach to keep him from getting up. Chioukichi tried to get free but he was stuck. Kei crouched down and sat down on Chioukichi stomach after removing his foot. Chioukichi had looked at Kei in the face as Kei got an evil look to his face.

"Payback time." Kei started to repeatedly punch Chioukichi in the face. "I'm going to pulverize you until you can no longer smell pretty things!" Kei's punches had gotten faster and faster until you couldn't see them anymore. Finally after a while they stopped and you could see Chioukichi's face. Cassandra could remember how bloody and bruised his face was. Cassandra was sure he was dead until she saw him smile.

"Nice battle cry Kei." After that Chioukichi's body went lip. The higher up then called for people to take his body. As they came Kei stood up and started to wipe his hands off.

"Remind me that when he wakes up I need to shove something pretty up his nose to see if he can smell it." What Kei had said is what made Cassandra have to try hard to contain her laughter.

After a while, Cassandra finally caught her breath calming herself down. At that moment Akio walked up to her. He had a smile on his face. He had his hand raised for a high five. Cassandra smiled at him and gave him one.

"Well." Akio looked at the Boxing ring as the guys tried to clean off some of the blood. "Ready to beat the snot out of each other?" He glanced at Cassandra and smiled.

"Only if you are." Akio laughed.

"Just remember. Don't go easy on me, and I won't go easy on you." Cassandra shook her head.

"It wouldn't be any fun if we went easy on each other." They laughed together. At that moment the higher up told them to get in the boxing ring. The higher up looked at Kuya and Fusao.

"You two are next get ready." Kuya smiled he looked at Fusao. He raised his hand.

"Alright! I get o fight you next!" Fusao smiled at him and gave him a high five.

Cassandra and Akio smiled at each other and did as the higher up told. They looked at each other and bowed. They quickly got into a stance and stared at each other. Neither dared to make the first move. Cassandra smiled a cocky smile. "Come on Akio. You go first."

"No I couldn't. Lady's first."

"But I insist. You must go first." Akio smiled at Cassandra.

"Well if you insist." Akio didn't waste a second of him being allowed to go first.

Akio instantly fell to the ground and grabbed Cassandra's leg. Before Cassandra had a chance to do anything he pulled her leg out from under her. Cassandra hit the ground with a thud. Akio got on Cassandra stomach. Akio raised his fist to start punching her. Before he could, though, put her arms over her face to protect it. Akio started to punch her arms before he realized what she had done. When he realized she had done he decided to punch harder. Cassandra quickly realized what Akio was doing. He was hoping that her arms would get tired and she'd put them down. Cassandra also realized that that was what he was entirely he was focusing on. Cassandra smiled under her arms.

Cassandra swung her legs off the floor, and up around Akio's neck. She crossed her legs around his neck and pulled him down to the floor. Before she was up right she removed her legs. Akio was stunned at what she did. Cassandra smiled and went to punch Akio in the face. Akio grabbed her fist. Cassandra tried with her other hand to punch him, but was stopped again. They stayed like that for a while till finally Cassandra got off of Akio. Cassandra took a few steps back as Akio stood up. Akio smiled at her. Cassandra smiled back.

Akio ran at her. He pulled his arm back ready to punch her. Cassandra saw his attack ahead of time and dodged it easily. After she dodged it she punched his right cheek. Akio staggered backward holding his cheek. His right eye was closed in pain. Akio spat on the ring, opened his eye, and looked at Cassandra. Cassandra could see the smile in his eyes. She could also see the hint of a challenge. Cassandra smiled at that.

Cassandra ran at Akio. Akio put up his arms to cover his face as Cassandra threw punches at him. After a little while Akio realized something. After about five punches Cassandra would wait half a second longer to throw the next five. He decided to use that to his advantage. After five punches, when Cassandra waited her half a second before throwing her next punch, Akio took the moment and punched Cassandra in the gut. Cassandra was caught off guard. Cassandra felt like everything slowed down extremely as pain raced through her body. Finally after what seemed like forever Akio's fist was removed from her stomach, and she stumbled backward. She held her stomach trying to keep steady.

"Had enough already?" Akio gave a little chuckle. Cassandra smiled, an irritated smile.

"What are you saying?" She straightened up closing one of her eyes to try to resist the pain. "Barley felt that." Akio laughed at her. Cassandra took the moment. She crouched down, stuck her right foot out, and spun. She kicked Akio off his feet, and he fell to the ground on his back. Cassandra smirked as Akio fell to the ground. Cassandra could tell that pain shoot threw him. He sat up with a hand to his back and his face twisted in pain. Cassandra stood up quickly, ran toward him, jumped up in the air, had her elbow pointed down, and came down on Akio. Akio folded forward like a sheet of paper.

Cassandra looked at Akio. She was sure she had won. At that moment Akio spun around and made Cassandra lose her footing. She fell to the ground. Akio got on her and punched her in the face. Her nose started to bleed. Akio went to punch her again when Cassandra punched him in the gut. Akio got off of Cassandra. He stumbled backwards. Cassandra stood up. She could fell her nose bleeding.

Cassandra saw that Akio was starting to feel all the punches in the gut. _One more hit should do!_ Cassandra ran and kicked Akio. When she kicked him she realized something. Akio wasn't still slightly crouched over when she kicked him. After he stood up he was his full height, which meant that Cassandra didn't kick him in the gut.

Akio's eyes grew. He fell to the ground in pain holding the spot where she kicked. He held his breath, trying not to scream out. Behind her Cassandra could hear the guys making sounds to show that they knew that it hurt. Akio moved his hands to the spot where the sun don't shine and curled into a little ball. Cassandra felt guilt rush over her in an instant.

"Akio?" Concern covered Cassandra's face.

"43! You're out! Go meet your higher up so he can teach you the rules! We don't do stuff like that." Cassandra instantly knew what he meant.

"What! But I didn't mean to hit him there."

"Does not matter. We don't do low blows. Go follow those guards and get out of here."

"But- this is unfair!" The higher up shook his head and made a jester to the guards to go to her. The guards got onto the boxing ring and walked up to Cassandra. One walked behind her, grabbed her arms, and pulled them behind her back. The other put handcuffs on her. Cassandra's face was twisted in anger.

"Let's go." One of the guards said as he started to push Cassandra out of the boxing ring.

"You can't do this! I didn't do anything."

"Shut-up!" Cassandra didn't flinch when the guard yelled in her ear. At that moment one of them shoved her head forward. Cassandra's anger grew. She shoved her head backward and hit the guy in the nose. She smiled when she heard it crack. "AH!" The guard let go of her and covered his nose. Cassandra smirked at him. The other guard grabbed Cassandra and pushed her out of the ring. She hit the ground. Pain shot threw her, but she didn't let it show.

"CASSANDRA!" Cassandra looked up to see Kuya looking at her. He would have been next to her if it wasn't for the guard, that pushed her down, stopping him. Cassandra smiled at him. When she did, though, the guard saw that she was ok. He ignored Kuya, walked over to Cassandra, and pulled her up to her feet.

"Let's go." His deep voice echoed as he pushed her toward an open door.

"Cassandra!" This time Kei yelled her name.

"Go back number 43 and 32! Go Back! 43 get ready for your fight!" Cassandra glanced behind her. She saw then hesitate, watching her leave. Cassandra smiled at them then looked forward.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sat in discomfort in the chair she sat in. She looked around the room. It was white. <em>What's with all the white in this place! <em>To her left was a door. Above the door, on the right hand side, was a camera. A little light blinked on the camera to show that it was on. Cassandra looked away from the camera and looked at the table in front of her. She had her hands on the tabled. They were still hand cuff but in front of her.

Cassandra sighed then looked at the chair that sat on the other side of the table. The chair was empty. Cassandra stared at it, as if trying to make the person she was waiting for to appear in the chair.

At that moment she heard the door open. She looked over at it to see Hinata step in. Anger over took her in a second. Hinata walked over and sat in the empty chair. He laid a folder on the table. Cassandra suddenly got the feeling that she was on one of those criminal justice TV shows. Hinata looked at Cassandra. Cassandra matched his stare. They locked eye. They sat in silence for the longest. Then Hinata stood up and looked at the camera. He got a sly smile to his face.

"I would like to teach this girl the rules _without_ restrictions, please?" At that moment the light to the camera turned off. Cassandra looked at Hinata. Hinata turned, looked at her, and cracked his muscles. Cassandra could only guess what he was going to say/do next.

"If you want to go then let's go-"

"Thank goodness they haven't broken you yet." Cassandra stared at Hinata. Shock covered her face in an instant.

"Huh?" Cassandra eyes widened as she watched Hinata sit back in the chair. A smile grew on Hinata's face.

"I'm sorry Cassandra. I have so much to explain."

"What's going on?"

"I guess I should start off by saying you're doing exactly what I want you t do. Weather you know it or not." Hinata started to speak as if Cassandra had never said anything.

"Huh?"

"Now I'll need you to start doing other things for me though." Cassandra held up her hands in a stopping motion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about?" Hinata smiled at her again.

"I guess I should explain some stuff huh?"

"Uh yea you should!" Hinata gave a little laugh.

"I can't explain much sadly." Hinata got a sad look to his face. It disappeared all most right after it came. "So where to start..." Hinata was silent. Cassandra decided to ask a question to get him started.

"Why did you suddenly change personality's after the camera went off?"

"If the higher up knew what I was going to try to over throw them, then I wouldn't be able to be a higher up. I act heatless and cold when the cameras are one." Hinata pointed at the camera. "When their off, though, I act like my normal self." Hinata smiled as if he just figured out something. "Here I have an idea. You ask a question, and I'll answer it." Cassandra nodded her head. She was going to do that anyways.

"First off, how do I know I can trust you?" Hinata thought for a moment.

"Remember when we met on the bus?" Cassandra nodded her head slowly. "I said 'Someday everything will all make perfect sense.' I was talking about now. When you would come here and help me." Cassandra looked at Hinata not believing him.

"I still don't trust you, but I'll go along with this." Relief washed over Hinata's face.

"I'm ok with that." He gave a little laugh. "So, what else?"

"Earlier you said you'd start needing me to do other things. What did you mean by that?" Hinata smiled a gentle smile then his smile started to show laughter.

"Well I'm trying to get rid of the Facility." Cassandra's face was cover in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am." Hinata leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry to say, but I can't tell you everything… Not yet at least. But I can tell you some things." Hinata leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. He intertwined his fingers together and touched them to his mouth. "Do you want to hear what I can tell you?"

"Yes. Yes please."

"Ok. So For as long as I've been here I've been trying to over throw the higher ups. But I figured out that I needed to become a higher up in order to destroy them." Hinata leaned back in his chair again. "I also figured out that I couldn't do it alone. All this time I would go meet the new people who would join to see if they would be any help. Some were. Can you guess who they are?" Cassandra thought for a moment. Her face slowly got covered in disbelief.

"Classroom 10…." Hinata nodded his head.

"Yep. Your classmates are the people that I thought would be able to help me the most. Only I didn't talk to them like I did you before they died. I just knew that they were who I was looking for. I knew about their ability's before they ever did. But after I got them all together I realized something. There was something missing. Then I figured it out. It was a leader."

"But it looks like their doing ok now." Hinata shook his head.

"They seem like it but they aren't. Their all strong but they'll get broken by the higher ups at any moment. They need a strong leader that can hold them up. A leader that will never break." Hinata smiled at Cassandra. Cassandra got what he meant.

"Me?" She pointed at herself. Hinata nodded.

"Yes. When I meat you I knew that you were the leader I was looking for. I had to make sure that you got into group 10 though. I had to tell the other higher ups that you were going to be amazing. You were going to shock them all." Hinata gave a little laugh. "Luckily they thought that it was about the test. I was actually talking about me over throwing them. Destroying them." Hinata eyes looked like they had focused on something besides Cassandra. Something beyond that world.

"Hinata?" His eyes came into focus.

"Oh sorry." He gave a little laugh. "So now that you know what I'm trying to do, want to help?" Cassandra stayed silent. "I know it would be hard to decided, but I need your help."

"What will happen if I do join you?"

"Well to be honest you just have to act the same. Keep hating me like you always have. I'll need to keep acting the same as I do too."

"So I just act the same?"

"Yes."

"Then how will I know what to do to help you?" Hinata smiled

"I'll tell you some way somehow." Cassandra sat quietly for a second.

"Are you going to tell me anything else then?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm afraid that if I do I'll jinx myself. Like last time." A sad look covered Hinata's face. Cassandra decided not to ask what he meant. Hinata shook his head. He looked at Cassandra. "So you with me?" Hinata offered his hand to her for her to shake. Cassandra looked at his hand. _Do I take his hand?_

* * *

><p>Cassandra fell to the floor of the classroom. She heard chairs scrap across the floor. In seconds the guys surrounded around her. Akio was by her side checking her wounds. He reached out and touched a bruise on Cassandra's arm. Cassandra flinched when he did. At that moment Hinata stepped in the room. Everyone looked at him. Hatred filled Cassandra's eyes.<p>

"I hope you learned your lesion?"

"I learned that your all a bunch of idiots!" Hinata made a tsk sound.

"Careful. I could have hurt even more." Hinata looked at all the guys. "I see you guys are back. I hope you didn't hurt each other to much. Tomorrow you'll be running a new coarse tomorrow so get some sleep." Hinata looked at Cassandra. He smiled an evil smiled and nodded his head at her. "Hope you learn the rules soon." He left. No one moved till they heard the click of the door being locked.

"That bastard!" Atsuo glared at the door. "Even though you did break a rule they didn't have to beat you up!"

"Man! This is so studied!" Kei's hand turned into fist as he spoke.

Around her, Cassandra listened to the guys. She felt slightly upset that she couldn't explain to them what happened. Hinata had to beat her up in order not to get the higher ups suspicious. If he didn't then all he worked for would be for nothing.

_"I'm sorry I have to do this." _He kept saying those words over and over as he beat her up. She would just tell to quit saying that and finish what he started. After he bruised her up pretty badly he apologized no stop. Cassandra had to punch him to make him stop.

Afterward Hinata told her that she couldn't say anything to the guys. She had to gain their trust first. Not just regular trust, but a trust that would never waver no matter what. She had to wait to tell the everything till she got that trust. Or they would never believe her when she explained things.

"Cassandra are you ok? Does anywhere hurt?" Cassandra was brought back to reality when Akio spoke to her. "Akio looked her over. "If he had hurt you any more you could have died."

"What?" Cassandra couldn't hear what he said over the other guys yelling. Akio understood. He took in a deep breath.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" The room got quiet in an instant. Akio ignored the silence and started to talk to Cassandra. "Now Cassandra We'll need to take care of these wounds now. If you get any worse you could die." Surprise covered her face when she was told this information. Akio turned around and looked at Fusao. "Can you carry her to the bathroom? I'll need to dress some of her wounds." Fusao nodded his head and crouched next to Cassandra.

"How do you want to be carried?" Cassandra thought for a moment.

"Well I'm not much of a princess, so I guess princess style won't work."Cassandra smiled at Fusao. "I guess on the back then." Fusao smiled and turned around. Cassandra rapped her arms around his neck and Fusao put his arms behind her knees.

"Hold on." Fusao stood up quickly. He smiled at Akio. "Go open the door now." Akio smiled back, stood up and walked over to the door. AS he opened the door Kei spoke.

"Hey Akio, when will Chioukichi be waking up from the dead?" The door opened as Akio responded.

"Soon. In fact, any moment." They stepped into the room. Cassandra had to duck her head so she wouldn't get hit by the door way.

Cassandra glanced at Chioukichi's bed, which was in the front. His face was pale. Cassandra thought for a moment that that was the only way she could tell that he was dead. Other then that he looked just like he was sleeping. At that moment color flooded Chioukichi's face. The gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone coming into the room. He say Kei and smiled.

"I guess I deserved to die for being an ass yesterday." He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face. He looked at Fusao and saw Cassandra on his back. Shock covered his face. He looked around the room. Slowly he realized that he had missed something. "Ok what did I miss?"

"Kei explained to him what happened after you knocked him out." Akio spoke without missing a beat.

"Ok! So Chioukichi first off I kicked your ass! Seconded off-" Kei's voice faded as Cassandra got farther away. His voice was completely gone when the door to the bath room was closed. Akio stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

"Set her on the edge of the tub while I get the first aid kit." Fusao nodded his head at him and did as he said. The pain from the bruises started to take effect on Cassandra. She started to feel very single one of them. When Akio walked up to her carrying a box he saw the pain she was suddenly in. He smiled at her.

"Think you can take this pain away?"

"Don't think I can take it fully away. I can ease it but you'll still feel some of it." Cassandra got an uneasy smile on her face. Akio had spoken with cheerfulness. It worried her some.

"Ahh." Cassandra looked up at Fusao. "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Well Kuya and I fought. We didn't get to fight much, though, when we were told to go back to the classroom. We stayed there for the longest till they brought Chioukichi body. We placed him on his bed then waited for you to come back." He smiled at her. "You didn't miss much."

"Good."

"So did they explain to you why it's bad that you broke that rule?" Cassandra sighed.

"Yea. Apparently almost all the higher ups and majority of the "students" are males." Fusao smiled when Cassandra explained the reason. When she explained it the remembered the whole reason on why it all happened. She looked at Akio. "I'm sorry Akio. Are you ok?" Akio smiled at her as he put a bandage on one of her bad wounds.

"I'm fine. I think the reason why it hurt too badly was because I wasn't expecting it."

"I'm still very sorry about what I did."

"It's fine it's fine. you got beaten up pretty badly for that, so it's all good." Cassandra smiled. Akio paused and looked at Fusao. "I don't think I'll need your help for now. I suggest you go and help Kei explain everything to Chioukichi properly. We all know he won't." Fusao nodded his head and left the bathroom.

Akio and Cassandra sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Cassandra decided to watch Akio in the silence. His face showed that he was focused on what he was doing. His pink hair would fall over his eyes a few times, but it wouldn't stop him from what he was doing. The tips of his hair were a hot pink that faded out to regular pink as it went up his head. Cassandra realized that his eyes were pink with a slight tent of yellow. She was captivated my them.

At that moment Akio sat up and wiped his forehead. He looked as if he faced a problem. He was looking at her leg. Cassandra decided to look at it too. She saw a cut on the side of her calf. It was bleeding but it looked like it was healing. Cassandra remembered how she got it. Hinata had punched her in the gut. As she fell backward her leg got cut on the table. Cassandra had honestly forgotten it was there.

"I hope that can heal by tomorrow. You won't be able to run fast with a cut that big." Cassandra smiled.

"I'll be fine. Just bandage me up."

"Wow never on the dark side huh?" Akio laughed. He reached in the box and pulled out a bandage. "We'll need to get more of this soon." He got a paper towel and wet it. He started to clean Cassandra's wound. Has he cleaned it a thought accrued to her.

"Hey Akio mind if I ask something." Akio glanced at her.

"Shoot."

"Why did Chioukichi call on you to check on Atsuo when he was knock down, and how do you know how to do all this stuff?" Akio smiled without looking at her.

"When I was alive I wanted to be a nurse." A smile appeared on Cassandra's face. Akio saw the smile. "Yes, a male nurse. I was going to run around with the nurse dress and hat on; seducing everyone who saw me." Cassandra busted up laughing. She could see Akio running around having fun surprising people. Cassandra took a deep breath trying to stop her laughter. When she finally did she spoke.

"Oh that was good. You just made my day."

"Glad to be of service to you."

"Were you ever able to become a male nurse." Akio's eyes got a sad look to them. Cassandra realized she asked the wrong thing. Before she could take back what she said Akio spoke in a soft tone.

"No... That's why I'm here. I was killed before I could."Akio smiled a sort of sad smile. "I was volunteering at the local hospital in my town. A patent had died from a car wreck. Her husband said it was our fault that she died. He blamed us all. All of a sudden he pulled out a knife. He went to stab the doctor that tried to say his wife's _life_. My first instant was to protect the doctor. I jumped in front of him and got stabbed in the heart. I died almost instantly."

"I'm so sorry." Akio smiled at Cassandra.

"It's not like you could have done anything. The guys was a psycho so no one could have stopped him. Sure you have great abilities Cassandra but you would have been useless." Cassandra gave a little week laugh.

"Uh thank you."

"You're welcome!" Akio looked at Cassandra leg. "There all done."

"Wow! It looks all nice!" Cassandra looked at Akio with a big smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't do something stupid to get it to unravel. Though, even though I say this you'll still do something." Cassandra looked at him.

"Akio. Do you always say whatever is on your mind." Akio thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say that I'm just really honest." Akio got up to but up the first aid box leaving Cassandra amazed by his words.

Cassandra left the bathroom behind Akio. When Cassandra entered the other room she saw almost everyone on their beds. Kei and Fusao were with Chioukichi at his bed. It looked like they were explaining everything in detail to him. Cassandra flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. At that moment Chioukichi called her name. She looked at him.

"So Cassandra its true that you beat the snot out of Akio? That it was an amazing fight and that I missed it." Cassandra smiled.

"Yes." That simple word upset Chioukichi.

"MAAAN! That's unfair! I can't believe I missed it!" Chioukichi glared at Kei. "If only I hadn't of gone easy on you."

"EASY! HA! I killed you fare and square!" Chioukichi dismissed Kei.

"Nope. I went easy on you."

"Oh bull shit!" Chioukichi stood up, his back facing Kei.

"It's the truth." Chioukichi walked to the middle of the room. He whipped around and faced Kei. There was a look of challenge on his face. Kei stood and walked over to where he stood in front of Chioukichi.

"Oh really? Then let's go again?" The two got into a stance, but before either could do anything they both felt great pain in their ears. They looked over to see Cassandra holding their ears by the finger nail.

"OWW!" They started to try to get free but Cassandra only dug her nails in harder. "Stop!" They both screamed out in pain. Cassandra just glared at them.

"No fighting. The last thing we need is for us to get even more injured." Cassandra glanced at Kazuya. He was half way off his bed staring at Cassandra. He smiled at her then sat back down.

"Cassandra let go." Chioukichi started to get a tear in his eye. Cassandra stared at him with a blank expression.

"Please?" Kei looked at Cassandra big eyes.

"Promise you won't fight? Promise no more arguing?" The two nodded their heads. Cassandra let go of their ears. They both instantly moved their hands to their ears. Chioukichi looked at Cassandra.

"Why don't you want us to fight or argue?" Cassandra looked at him.

"I want a peaceful moment."

"But there have been peaceful moments when you go here." Cassandra rolled her eyes a Kei. She held up her hand and started to count off all the un-peaceful moments.

"When I first got here I was uneasy. It was all new to me so it wasn't peaceful. The second day I got here I got to meet the General, run a new course that was extremely hard, then act like it wasn't, and not be able to eat. The third day I died and then we had Atsuo die. Then today I had to fight Akio, and get punished for accidentally kicking him in the privet. My days have been pretty hectic so I would just love to be able to relax." Chioukichi and Kei looked at each other. All of a sudden they both got mischievous smiles to their face.

"Ahh but Cassandra you don't know us that well then." Chioukichi leaned in toward Cassandra when he spoke. Kei quickly did the same thing.

"Nothing is ever peaceful with us around. So you're just going to have to get use to it being un-peaceful." Cassandra smiled sweetly at them. When she did so it threw Chioukichi and Kei off.

"Oh I bet I can make it peaceful." Cassandra quickly reached out and grabbed their ears again. They guys let out small screams of pain. Cassandra drug them to the back of the room. She opened the door to the bathroom door with her foot. She threw Chioukichi and Kei into the room, shut the door, and locked it. Cassandra could hear the guys pounding on the door. Cassandra just turned her back to the door and walked over to her bed. She looked at everyone else. They were all staring at her. Fusao opened his mouth.

"I think that's the greatest idea ever." Kazuya nodded his head in agreement. Akira pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Cassandra.

"I'm very thankful that you did that. They get out of hands sometimes. We can usually never stop them."

"Their block heads so they don't really listen." Akio spoke with enthusiasm.

Cassandra smiled at them as a memory of what Hanta said popped in her head. He told her to take charge, and fix problems that she knows that they'll want fixed. If she does so then they'll trust her more and make her the official leader. _I feel bad for deceiving them like this. For playing them like pawns, but I have to, to save them._

"No we might have some peace and quiet." When Akira spoke it brought Cassandra out of her thoughts.

"So when do we let them out?" Kuya asked. Everyone looked at the bathroom door where the pounding was still going on.

"Let them stay in there." Fusao grabbed a book from the trunk at the foot of his bed. "It'll be good for them." Everyone nodded their head. Cassandra smiled. _Looks like everything is going good._

Cassandra laid down on her bed and looked at the Ceiling. At that moment she felt something land on her stomach. She raised her head up slightly to see a book on it. She looked around and saw Akira looking at her.

"You look like your kind of bored. So I threw you that book. I think you might like it." Akira leaned back and picked up his own book.

Cassandra looked at the book again before she picked it up. _The one that lost? _On the cover it showed a princesses and a prince the top left hand corner. in the middle it showed a poor women with tears streaming down her face. Just the cover its self interested Cassandra. She opened the book and started to read.

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke up to someone calling her name softly. She opened her eyes to see Fusao. She was kind of surprised. She sat up quickly and looked at him. He had a smile on his face.<p>

"I went to the bathroom to wake up Chioukichi and Kei and... Just follow me." Cassandra got out of her bed and followed Fusao to the bathroom. Fusao looked at Cassandra and smiled before he opened the door. When Cassandra could see into the bathroom she flew her hand to her mouth. A smile grew behind her hand.

In front of her was Chioukichi and Kei. They were both laying on the floor. Chioukichi's head touched the bathtub and Kei's head faced the door. Kei's left foot was jabbing into Chioukichi's head, and Chioukichi's left leg was being hugged like a stuff animal by Kei. At that moment Kei snuggled up to Chioukichi's foot, and Chioukichi turned his head to where Kei's foot went into his mouth. Their eyes flew open at the same time. They both took in what was going on. The pushed was from each other.

"GROSS!" Chioukichi started to wipe is tongue on his arm while Kei was wiping his face. Fusao and Cassandra busted up laughing giving themselves away. Chioukichi and Kei stopped what they were doing and looked at Fusao and Cassandra. "WHAT! You guys were here and didn't wake us before I got a face full of feet!" Fusao and Cassandra laughed harder when Chioukichi and Kei spoke at the same time. the two in return just glared.

"Sorry Chioukichi and Kei. Saw you to like that and had to show Cassandra before I woke you guys."

"WHY?" They both were mad but were curious.

"Because it was so funny." Fusao and Cassandra busted up laughing again. At that moment they heard a voice behind them. They turned around to see Atsuo standing at the door. He had a dazed look to his face as if he just woke up. He looked around and yawned.

"Why are you guys so loud? What are you laughing about?" Cassandra opened her mouth to reply when a hand covered her mouth.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Chioukichi and Kei said at the same time. Atsuo stared at them.

"I swear. You two are more like twins then Kei and Kazuya are." Atsuo yawned. "Well just finish whatever you guys are doing and get ready for homeroom. I'll wake up everyone else." He left closing the door behind him. Chioukichi and Kei both let out a sigh of relief. Cassandra reached up and removed the hand from her mouth. She looked up to see that the hand belonged to Kei. Kei looked over at Chioukichi.

"We will never speak of this. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Chioukichi looked that Fusao and Cassandra. "You two promise not to speak of this."

"We promise." They both said. Kei let go of Cassandra and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man that's just nasty. I don't think I could think of an even worse situation than that." Cassandra smiled when Kei said that.

"You guys could have been cuddling with each other the woken up in each other's arms." Fusao shot his hand to his mouth keeping his laughter contained. Kei and Chioukichi looked at each other. Their faces for red in an instant.

"AW! GROSSER! That would be so embarrassing!" They both turned away from each other and visibly shuddered. Cassandra giggled. They looked at her. Cassandra held up her hands.

"Hey I promise never to speak of this again." Fusao let out a little chuckle when she said this. Kei and Chioukichi glanced at each other and shuddered again. Fusao took a deep breath.

"Ok enough of this. Let's go get ready for homeroom." Fusao's voice was calm but he still had a smile on his face. Kei and Chioukichi nodded their heads and quickly left the bathroom. Fusao gave another little chuckle. "I swear without those two I think this place would be very boring." Fusao left and Cassandra followed him.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sat in her desk feeling happy. So far her morning was going amazing. She guess that it would get worse but she didn't care. She was happy right then and there and that's all that matters. At that moment the door to the classroom opened. Hinata stepped in and walked to the front of the room. He looked at everyone with a smile on his face.<p>

"Good morning. I hope you all slept ok. Today you will be testing a new course. That's all that needs to be said so you may all go now."

Cassandra stood and started to walk to the door. She had to pass Hinata. She glared at him. As she passed him she ran her shoulder into his. He in return smiled at her.

"Hmm going easy on me this morning huh? Well don't worry I won't punish you. The new course will do that." Cassandra glared at him the finished the rest of the way to the door. When she reached the door she realized that there was something in her skirt pocket. She didn't dare to pull it out and look at it. _Hinata must have slipped it into his pocket when I ran into his shoulder. He's good. But I won't read it now. The others might see me and ask what it is. I'll wait till we get back to read it. I just have to make sure I don't lose in the course._ Cassandra sighed and ran to catch up with the others who were a few yard ahead of her.

**Sorry for not updating soon. I had writes block so had to get over it then I have a bunch of stuff to do right now so I ouldn't really work on it much. I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. This is the chapter where the plot line starts to show. I hope you like Akio's backstory. I find it a little sad but good. Anyways thanks for reading! please leave a review so I know if I failed on this or not. Thank you for reading! *Bows* Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter_** 4

Cassandra stood in a line again shoulder to shoulder with the other guys. In front of her was a long tunnel. Cassandra was sure that there would be no end to the tunnel. The walls around her were made of solid red bricks. Cassandra started to wonder why only in the tunnels where the courses were was there color. Cassandra heard footsteps behind her. She glanced to see higher ups line up behind them. She stared in front of her trying to stop herself from glancing at them again. She stuck her hand in her pocket to keep herself distracted. She felt the note that Hinata had given her. _I need to make sure I don't drop this. I best check on it several times in the course._

"Ready…" Cassandra was brought out of her thoughts by one of the higher ups' voice. "Set…" Cassandra got ready to run. "Go!" Cassandra ran off before she got a shock of electricity threw her. Behind her she could hear the guys running after her. Cassandra didn't stop and wait for them until she got an opportunity to. Little did she know that the opportunity would come sooner than she thought.

Cassandra quickly came up to a problem. She stopped running and accessed the problem. In front of her were two tunnels that went in different directions. One tunnel went northwest and the other went northeast. Behind her Cassandra could hear the guys catching up to her. The guys stopped running around her. They quickly realized why she had stopped. They all stood still until Chioukichi walked forward to where he was in front of everyone. He looked at both tunnels then turned around and faced them.

"Akira." Chioukichi pointed a thumb at the tunnels. "Which one is the right tunnel?" Akira pushed his glasses up his nose and walked up to Chioukichi. He looked at the tunnels. A smile found its way to his face. He turned his head and looked a Chioukichi.

"Neither." Akira looked at everyone else. His smile got slightly bigger.

"Neither?" Chioukichi got a confused look to his face.

"Yes. Neither." Akira nodded his head as he spoke. Kei stepped forward and looked at Akira.

"How can it be neither? There are only two ways to go. The only other way is back from where we came and if we go that way we'll just get beaten until death." Akira walked over to the far right wall as Kei spoke. Akira placed his hand on the wall in front of him. He ran it to the left about a foot before he stopped. He looked at Kei and smiled once again.

"The reason why it's neither is because this is the way." All of a sudden Akira gripped the wall and pulled to the left. The wall started to move with Akira. When Akira was done moving the wall before them stood another tunnel.

Cassandra was amazed that Akira found the tunnel. As Cassandra looked around at everyone else she realized that she wasn't the only one. Everyone had either an amazed look to their faces or surprised. Chioukichi was the only one who didn't look surprised or amazed. He had a look that showed he expected Akira to do something like that. Chioukichi walked up to Akira and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job Akira." Chioukichi looked at everyone else. "Let's go guys." He looked down the tunnel. "We'll need to take it slowly for now. Something tells me the higher ups are going to try to trick us. Akira you keep front." Chioukichi looked at Fusao. "You're at the back." Chioukichi looked at everyone else. "I'll be after Akira. Behind me will be Kuya. Behind him are Kei, then Souta, next Akio, then Kazuya." Chioukichi looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra I want you to be behind Kazuya and in front of Fusao. This is your second time doing this, so I want to make sure that you don't get tripped in one of the higher ups trick houses."

"Trick house?" Cassandra was confused by the words Chioukichi used.

"Sometimes we'll get straight up courses like last time. Other times well get courses that trick us like this door. Everyone calls them trick houses."

"Oh ok." Chioukichi nodded his head.

"Ok everyone. Let's go!" Everyone threw their fist into the air.

"YEA!" They all filed into the narrow tunnel in the order Chioukichi told them to. Cassandra went in after Kazuya. Behind her followed Fusao.

"Don't worry. We've got your back." Cassandra smiled at Fusao's reassurance. She turned her head slightly to the right so he could see her face.

"Thanks and I've yours too." Fusao let out a little chuckle when she said this.

Cassandra turned her head fully to the front. She realized that the walls slowly turned from brick to rock. The rocks were bumpy and uneven. Some were smooth. She looked at the ground. The ground was solid but was covered in dirt. It was as if the higher up were trying to make this course look like a cave. _Why would they do that? _Cassandra shook her head trying to clear it. She had to stay focus on what was going on then.

Cassandra watched everyone in front of her inch along. As she watched them she quickly realized something was wrong. The tunnel that was narrow only seconds before was slowly growing. _This could be good or bad._ Cassandra soon found out what it was. They came up to two tunnels again. Both tunnels going in different directions. Cassandra could hear everyone heaving a sigh of irritation. She felt like heaving one herself.

"Akira. Which way do we go now?" Cassandra looked at Akira. He had a hand to his chin. She could tell he was really thinking. As Cassandra watched him she slowly realized what he was thinking. She slowly realized why he was thinking so hard.

"Both ways," she whispered. Fusao, who was closest to her, looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Akira smiled a weary smile to show that he had heard what Cassandra said. Cassandra quickly realized that she was right.

"She's right," Akira said slowly. Fusao looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra could see the uneasiness on Akira's face. She knew he was about to tell them something that they didn't want to hear.

"We have to go both ways." Everyone turned and looked at Akira. Disbelief covered their faces in an instant. They all started to voice their protest. Cassandra knew that they that to stop protesting in order for them to continue. She took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE SHUT-UP!" Everyone looked at Cassandra. Cassandra chose to ignore them but Akira. "Akira please explain. Why we need to take both paths?" Akira nodded his head in thanks. Before he spoke he had to push his red tipped brown hair out of his eyes.

"We have to go both ways. Reason why is because something tells me that later on we'll need to do something in both tunnels in order to continue."

"Something tells you," Kei asked.

"Yes… Just a gut feeling…" At that moment Chioukichi stepped toward Akira. He placed a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Has your feelings ever been wrong?" Chioukichi looked around to see if any objected. When no one did he smiled. "Ok so now that that's decided. How are we going to split the groups?"

"Being how we have ten people it'll be even." Fusao step forward, as if saying he already had the groups planned out. What he said next confirmed Cassandra's thoughts. "I have an idea of what the groups should be. If you don't mind me dividing them up." Chioukichi smiled at him.

"You know very well Fusao that we trust what you say more than anything." Fusao smiled back at Chioukichi and nodded his head in thanks.

"Well then, I guess I'll say the groups." Fusao made a hand gester for everyone to gather around him. When they did Fusao told the groups. "Kazuya, Kuya, Souta, Akira, and Cassandra you guys go into the right tunnel. That leaves Atsuo, Kei, Akio, Chioukichi, and me to the left tunnel. We all need to be extremely careful. I'm guessing that I'm not the only one who's got bad feelings about this new course." Fusao looked at everyone. "Be careful." He looked at Akira. "Will we meet up again?" Akira nodded his head.

"Yes. If my feelings correct then we will meet up again long before we finish this course."

"Why is it that what you just said scares me?" Chioukichi heaved a sigh. Kei landed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I have that same feeling." They smiled at each other.

"So you guys ready to go? Or do ya'll need more time to flirt with each other?" Akio said this with a cheery yet flat tone. Cassandra was amazed that he could make it sound like that. Chioukichi and Kei just glared at him. He smiled in return.

"Ok enough of this lets go." Fusao said with sternness in his voice. Everyone walked to the tunnel that they were supposed to go in. Before they went into their tunnel, they looked at each other. "Let's all make sure that we meet up again in one peace."

"Yea!" They all threw their fist into the air and went into their tunnel. Cassandra was the last to go into her tunnel. After she went in a huge rock wall closed off the way that they had come in. Everyone jumped when they heard it close. They looked at each other as if unsure of what to do next.

"Let's go you guys. The faster we get down this tunnel the better." Everyone silently agreed with Kazuya. He started to walk down the tunnel. Everyone followed him. Cassandra stayed in the back. Feeling she was better off there. At that moment Akira turned around swiftly.

"RUN!" He took off running. Behind Cassandra a huge boulder fell from the ceiling. It scrapped the sides of the tunnel slightly. Fear rushed through Cassandra as she took off running. Everyone in front of her ran as fast as they could. But as they ran Cassandra knew something was up. She quickly found out what. "Kazuya! Jump now!" Kazuya jumped and dodged a pole that shot out of the wall in an instant. "Souta, duck!"

"Got it," Souta said as he ducked. When he did a huge pole shoot out of the middle of the wall. Akira and Cassandra had to jump over it to continue running.

"In about 10 seconds I'll say jump and ya'll jump.

"Ok, "Everyone said in response to him.

"Jump!" Everyone jumped in an instant. As Cassandra hit the ground she looked behind herself to see what she had jumped over. AS she hit the ground dust flew up behind her which allowed her to see the object that she jumped. It was a red laser. As Cassandra turned her head forward she silently thanked Akira for catching it.

"Kuya, run up the wall and step on that big fat rock on the ceiling."

Kuya nodded his head. He started to run faster and faster then suddenly ran up the wall. He ran on the ceiling and stepped on a rock that looked like a button. When he stepped on it bars came up behind Cassandra. It stopped the bolder in its track. After everyone realized what had just happened they stopped running. Every one of them was breathing hard. They looked at each other. Souta looked at Akira.

"How did you know that the button was there, and that it was going to stop the boulder?" Akira smiled at Souta.

"I was looking around for a place to escape and I saw that rock. It looked too fake to be a rock, so I guessed that it was a button. I didn't know if it would help us or not. Glad it did though."

"Same here." Kuya took a breath before he spoke again. "That was so hard."

"Sorry Kuya. You were that first one to come to mind to make run up the wall and step on the button." Kuya gave Akira a thumb up to show that it was ok.

"Well we best get going after everyone catches their breath." Kazuya looked at Cassandra. "You ok?" Cassandra smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just surprised is all." All the guys smiled at her.

"That was easy compared to other stuff they make us do." Kuya felt like he needed to inform her. Cassandra felt uneasiness run though her. She gave an uneasy laugh.

"Nice to know." Kuya smiled at her. Souta stood up straight and stretched backward.

"So, are we going to go or what?" Everyone looked around. Cassandra decided to put her thoughts out there.

"We should get going. I think we should take it slow. It seems that we'll need our energy for more extreme stuff." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They started to walk down the tunnel. Cassandra jogged to where she was walking with Akira. "Hey, can I ask you something." Akira looked at her pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You may."

"How did you know the bolder was going to fall out of the ceiling, and how that pole was going to shoot out of the wall? And how all that other stuff was going to happen."

"I've always had an instinct for this kind of stuff."

"Like a ninja?" Akira chuckled at Cassandra comparison.

"You could say that." Cassandra smiled.

"So when you say always does that mean you even had it when you were living?" Akira nodded his head.

"Yep. It wasn't as strong as it is here though. It bugs me though that it is. It's so illogical!" Cassandra giggled at Akira's complaint. At that moment, though, a dark shadow fell on Akira's face. It wasn't really a scary shadow more like a shadow of despair.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra felt bad instantly even though she didn't know why.

"I was just thinking… I wish they were as strong and quick as they are here when I was living. I bet my life that if they were my mother would have still been alive." Cassandra wanted to ask him what he meant but didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories. Little did Cassandra know was that the question showed up on her face. Akira saw the question on her face and decided to tell her.

"When I was ten my mother and I were out shopping. It had gotten dark quick so we couldn't see much down the road we were going on. We needed to cross the street for some reason. My mother had looked both ways, but we were on a hill. I had felt something bad was about to happen but I didn't know what. If I had had that feeling here I would have known what and when the bad thing was going to happen. But my feelings weren't that strong when I was living. I just thought that because I was still a little kid that I was just afraid of the dark and that was the feeling I felt."

"Well as we're crossing the road all of a sudden lights came over the hill. This car driving way above the speed limit comes over the hill with the lights. Before anything could happen, my mother pushed me out of the way. When I hit the ground I heard something breaking. I turn around to see my mother's body bent in all different directions. A pool of blood started to form around her. Being how I was little I kept calling her name over and over again. I crawled over to her body, splashing in her blood. I shook her lifeless body, as if trying to wake her form a deep sleep. As I shook her my eyes started to burn as tears started to build up."

"After a while another car came up over the hill. This one driving slower. It saw me, so it pulled over. The person driving got out of their car and walked over to me. As soon as they saw my mother they took me by the hand and drug me away from my mother. I kept fighting them, wanting to stay with her, but they just drug me along. They called the police… They were never able to find the person who killed my mother."

"After the funeral I always had this guilty feeling. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault and that it would pass, but it never did. The guilt ate me alive. I kept blaming myself. I kept saying that if my instincts had been stronger then I could have saved her. I think that's why I'm here. So I can save someone with my instincts." Akira fell silent.

"But didn't you just save us?" Akira smiled a week smile.

"Yea but even if ya'll died you'd come back to life no matter what. I need to save someone from a death that they won't be able to come back from." Akira smiled a weak smile. "But like that's going to happen." He looked at Cassandra and smiled a thankful smile. "Thanks for listening to me. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you with this information."

"So does everyone else," Cassandra mumbled.

"What?" Cassandra quickly realized that he didn't hear her and was thankful for it.

"Just said, that I'm glad that you can." Akira gave her a weird smile.

"Hmm. I don't think that that's what you said, but I'll go along with it." Akira looked ahead. "WE best catch up with everyone." Cassandra looked in front of her. She realized that they had stopped walking, and the others were a good way away from them. Akira and she ran to catch up to them.

Cassandra frowned to herself as she ran. _Looks like what Fusao said was true. Anything anyone's told me about their past was either how they died or great pains that they had to live with till death. I bet that anyone who had to live with the pains were grateful for death. _Cassandra felt a sad feeling pierce her heart. _I wish I could help them in some way._ She moved her hand to her pocket and felt the note that Hinata had given her. _Well the best I can do is save them from this hell._ A memory flashed in her head at that instant.

"_I was so poor that the way we're living right now I would have done anything to live this way." _The memory was of Atsuo. It was when he was telling her about his life.

Cassandra got a serious look to her face. _I'll make it to where he had never wished to have this life. I'll show him a better life by destroying this stupid Facility!_

Cassandra and Akira slowed down as they reached the others. They started to walk with them. For some reason Cassandra felt an award silence fall on them. He didn't know why. She shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling. When she stopped she saw a hole in the wall ahead of them. She wasn't the only one either.

"Hey guys look!" Kuya ran ahead of them. He stopped at the hole. He looked into it. "Hey! This might be another way out." Cassandra smiled at the thought of getting out quickly. It made her happy. She glanced at Akira and saw a shiver run down his spine. Fear covered his face in an instant.

"Kuya! Get away from there." Kuya looked at Akira puzzled still standing in front of the new tunnel. As they got closer Cassandra heard it. String snapping as if holding back something heavy. Cassandra knew she had to push Kuya out of the way, but she was to far back. That's when she realized that Souta was already running to push Kuya out of the way. Just as Souta pushed Kuya down a huge hammer came out of the tunnel. It smashed into the wall, causing it to get stuck. Cassandra let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in.

Cassandra, Akira, and Kazuya ran to where Souta and Kuya laid. As they got closer Cassandra realized that when Souta pushed Kuya down he had landed on top of him. Souta had his arms wrapped around Kuya's upper and lower back, and Kuya had his arms wrapped around Souta's neck. Kuya had his eyes closed tight. When they did reach them Souta was getting off of Kuya. Souta sat down next to Kuya as Kuya sat up. Kuya had his head slightly facing the floor to where his hair covered his face. Cassandra knew why he did that.

"KUYA! Why didn't you move when Akira told you to!" Cassandra could clearly hear the anger in Souta's voice.

"I-I don't know why…"

"You don't know why! How can you not know why! You almost got killed. Then we would have had to drag your body to the end or leave it." Souta took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Just make sure that when someone tells you to get away from somewhere do it." Kuya nodded his head slowly. Souta sighed and stood up. He offered his hand to Kuya and helped him up. After Kuya was standing up Souta grabbed his shoulder. "Be more careful." He removed his hands and started to walk down the tunnel. He stopped after a while when he realized no one was following him. He turned and looked at everyone. "Well? Come on." He turned back around and started walking again. Kazuya sighed.

"He doesn't get it does he." He sighed again. "Well let's go." Kazuya and Akira started to walk after Souta. Kuya just stood still. Cassandra laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. His face was beat red. Cassandra had to hold back a laugh.

"Let me guess." Cassandra turned Kuya and made him walk with her after the others. "You're embarrassed that he fell on you, and you don't want him to know that?" Kuya slowly nodded his head. Cassandra smiled. "Thought so."

"It's just that… I like him so much and when he pushed me down so many thoughts went through my head at once. Then my face heated up like it does in the manga when the guy a girl likes trips and falls on them." Kuya shook his head as if to clear it.

"Well, want to know something?" Kuya looked up at her. "When I realized something bad was going to happen after Akira yelled at you I saw that I was too far away. But I also saw that Souta was already close to you. Here's the wired thing. If he had started to run to push you out of the way when or after Atsuo yelled at you he wouldn't have been able to reach you. So if I'm correct he ran after you before Atsuo yelled. So does that mean he knew something was going to happen even before Atsuo? If so, then how?"

Kuya's face got redder after Cassandra spoke. He realized what she was hinting at. She was hinting that Souta liked Kuya so he got an instinct to tell when something bad was going to happen to Kuya. He turned his head away from Cassandra. Cassandra let out a little giggle in return. She looked away from Kuya and saw that they had gotten far away from the others. She looked back at Kuya.

"Come on! We've got to catch up to them." Cassandra took off running. She smiled when she heard Kuya running behind her.

Cassandra stared at the big wall in front of her. On the wall were a series of buttons that formed a square. The buttons kept flashing in different colors. Cassandra had to look away from the buttons. Behind her were Akira, Kazuya, Souta, and Kuya trying to figure out what to do next. They had been arguing for a while.

"It's a pattern! The pattern on which button flashed what color." Kuya thought that the color's had something to do with opening a door.

"There are about fifty buttons and five different colors."

"Seven," Cassandra silently corrected Akira under hear breath. "There are fifty buttons but only seven colors." She had gotten bored with them and counted the different colors and all the buttons. _They've must have been arguing for at least five minutes in order for me to count all of the buttons and colors. Maybe longer!_

"How would we be able to figure out a pattern?" When Akira spoke again it brought Cassandra back to the arguing. "I think its random order."

"Akira you may be smart but that can't be right. Since when is anything that the higher ups ever do random?" Souta's argument involved trying to think like the higher ups. "The higher up's pattern would be in order."

"That's why we should all push the buttons in each corner of the square." Kazuya's argument was that the buttons in the corner were the key because no one would think of that.

Cassandra sighed. She was starting to get bored with all the arguing. She decided to put in her thoughts on what they should do.

"Hey guys this button in the direct middle looks good." Cassandra waited a moment for a response. When she didn't get one she continued. "I'm going to push it ok?"

"Cassandra, could you be quiet unless you have an idea to pitch in?" Cassandra sighed after Souta told her to be quiet.

Cassandra raised her hand. She curled up her fingers but her pointer finger. She slowly moved her pointer finger toward the middle button in front of her. She slowly pushed the button. When the button was pushed in all the way an alarm went off. Everyone one of them jumped. The guys turned and looked at Cassandra to see her with her finger still on the button.

"CASSANDRA!" Cassandra could hear the shock, rage, and surprise in their voices. She turned her head around slightly and gave them an uneasy smile.

"Well… You guys didn't answer me so I-"Cassandra was cut off by a loud noise. The noise sounded like air realizing from a small hole. Cassandra looked in front of her at the buttons. Slowly the buttons started to move to the left showing a wide opened area. Cassandra was shocked that the button she pushed was the right one. When she turned around and looked at the guys she could tell that she wasn't the only one who was shocked. Akira shook his head.

"You have as much luck as Chioukichi." They walked through the door. When they walked into the opened area the door behind them closed quickly. They looked around the room for a way out. When they couldn't find one, they looked at Akira. Akira had his eyes closed thinking.

When he opened them he walked over to where the door they came through was. He walked over to the right a little. He started to knock on the wall. A smiled popped onto his face. He turned and looked at them. He pointed his right thumb at the wall.

"We've got to open the door for the others. This is where what I said earlier comes into play." He turned and faced the wall again. "Now all we have to do it find a way to open it." Akira fell silent. They stood in silence for several minutes. Souta broke the silence with a loud sigh. He walked up the wall and moved Akira out of the way. "What are you-"Akira was cut off by Souta punching the wall with great force.

When Souta's fist made contact with the wall they heard that same noise as they did when Cassandra pushed the button. After a few seconds they heard the air releasing quickly again. Souta lowered his fist when the wall started to move to the right. When the wall was done moving on the other side stood the others. They all smiled at them. Chioukichi stepped forward.

"Ah. You're all ok." He looked around. "Found a door to leave now?" Akira shook his head.

"No. I was waiting for you guys. Did ya'll find anything that could help us?" Chioukichi smiled in response to Akira's question.

"Why yes we did!" Atsuo stepped forward. He dug into his pocket for a moment then drew out a ball. The ball was a clear aqua blue. It fit just in the palm of his hand. Cassandra was memorized by the ball. Akira took it from Atsuo. He examined it and smiled.

"Just what we need, a key." Cassandra watched as Akira walked over to the far wall. He moved his hand along the wall until it went into a little indention in the wall. He smiled again. He removed his hand and looked at the ball. He placed the ball n the small indention that his other hand found. The ball slid into the indention. It went in farther than Akira's hand did. _That shows that that ball is the key!_ Cassandra started to get excited as Akira pushed the ball in farther.

After he pushed the ball in as far as it went he removed his hand and a wall quickly covered the hole. After the hole was covered the wall in front of Akira started to move to the left ever so slowly. He turned and looked Atsuo.

"Are you the one who found this?" Atsuo nodded his head.

"We were running from this boulder when it suddenly stopped. A little section opened up in it and it showed that ball. Thought it might be important, so I took it."

"You guys had to run from a boulder too?" Cassandra was shocked by what she just heard. Atsuo nodded his head not making eye contact with Cassandra.

"Yea. I'm guessing you guys did too." Cassandra nodded her head.

"Man." Kei said as he stretched his arms behind his back. "The higher ups must like boulders." Everyone silently agreed with him.

"Well come on guys. We best get going." Kazuya started to walk toward the new tunnel.

"Wait!" Akira basically threw himself at Kazuya to stop him, but it was too late. Kazuya was already in the cave when the room started to shake. Kazuya looked down and saw a little string on his foot.

"What! Such a simple an old trick! I can't believe the higher ups would use something like this!" Akira looked at the ceiling with a worried look as the room still shock.

"Well believe it. Now start running." Without hesitation everyone started to run into the new tunnel. As soon as the last person entered the tunnel another huge bolder fell from the ceiling. Cassandra saw Chioukichi turn around and look at the boulder as he ran.

"Oh come on! Another boulder! What's up with this?" He turned his head back to the front irritated.

"Don't question, just run." Fusao said as he ran past Chioukichi. Chioukichi gave a heart fill laugh has he ran. "So Akira, any way to stop the boulder?" Akira looked back at Chioukichi.

"Nothing comes to mind as we spe-"Akira cut himself off by turning back to the front. "Souta! STOP!"

Souta, now was a good ways away from everyone else, turned his head and looked at Akira. He had a look of question as he looked at Akira and continued to run. All of a sudden Souta tripped and fell to the ground. As he hit the ground the boulder stopped rolling and the ceiling started to shake again. Souta looked at Akira. Akira paused for a moment. A look of panic covered his face.

"Don't stop running! Everyone get to where Souta is. Go past Souta!" After Akira yelled his is command little pebbles started to fall where Souta had tripped. When everyone saw the pebbles they instantly started to run at full speed.

As Cassandra ran she realized that she could make it. _Yes I'm gonna make it!_ Cassandra put her hand in her pocket to keep the note from falling out. _Wait… Where's the note!_ Cassandra stopped running and looked around for the note.

"Cassandra?" Cassandra heard Atsuo call her name behind her. She didn't care all she cared about was finding the note. She finally spotted about five yards away from her. She turned back and started to run toward it. "CASSANDRA!" Cassandra could hear the panic in Atsuo's voice, but again chose to ignore it. She ran past Kei who was only a few feet behind her. He was surprised to see her turn back.

"Cassandra?" He said her name as if to question her. She didn't care. "Cassandra!" She could hear the alarm in his voice has he fully realized what she was doing. Behind her Cassandra could hear two sets of feet coming after her. She didn't care. All she cared about was getting that note. _I have to get it! This note could help progress taking over the Facility! I have to save everyone! I can't fail! Not like last time!_

A memory popped into her head that caused great pains in her heart. The pains almost caused her to stop running, but she didn't. _Don't think about the past now Cassandra! You have to think about the present!_

Cassandra finally reached the note. When she did she picked it up like it was the answer to life. She turned around and was about to run back when she saw the ceiling start to fall. She also saw Kei and Atsuo running at her with panicked looks to their faces. The knocked her to the floor and shielded her body from the falling rocks.

All around them rocks fell threatening to kill them. Cassandra felt full terror shot threw her for the third time in her life. She could hear the rocks smash into the ground and smash into a million pieces. But as she heard the rocks she heard something else. A voice that rose above the sound of the falling rocks. It was the sound of someone calling Atsuo's, Kei's, her names. She instantly recognized the voice. It was Chioukichi's. She wanted to tell him that they were ok but she didn't know that for sure.

Finally after what seemed like forever the rocks stopped falling. Atsuo and Kei slowly got off her and sat on the floor. As Cassandra sat up she saw the guys turn and look behind them. Cassandra decided to look too. A heavy feeling hit the bottom of her heart when she saw the wall in front of her that was just made by the falling rocks. Atsuo slowly stood and walked over to the new wall. He placed his hand on it softly. He frowned at it. He stepped back from it. He took in a deep breath

"Hey guys! Anyone! Can ya'll hear me!" Atsuo fell silent waiting for a response. Cassandra started to pray for someone to respond.

"Atsuo!" Cassandra let out a breath that she had been holding in. She was so happy to hear Kazuya.

"Kazuya, is everyone else ok?"

"Yea. What about you guys?" Atsuo looked back at Cassandra and Kei.

"We're ok."

"Cassandra!" Cassandra looked at the wall. "Cassandra if you can hear me get Kei as far from this wall as possible.

"Why?" Worry filled Cassandra in an instant.

"Just do it! Hurry too!" Cassandra looked at Kei to see if he could give any hint as to why Kazuya was saying all of this. When she looked at his face surprise covered her in an instant. Kei's eyes were as huge as apples. Fear and shock covered his face. He was shaking violently. Cassandra knew she had to get him away.

She helped him up. After he was standing she looked over at Atsuo. He nodded his head to show that he could handle it there. She started to walk Kei all the way back to the boulder and where it got stuck. She leaded him up against a wall and helped him lower himself to the floor. Cassandra sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder trying to calm him. At that moment Kei started to speak.

"I'm sorry dad. I'll do it right next time. I'll do it right! Don't die. DON'T DIE!" Cassandra didn't know what to do. One thought came to mine and she took it.

She lifted her hand and swiftly made it come down across Kei's face. Kei fell silent in an instant. Cassandra felt bad for having to hit him but knew she had to make him stop. Kei slowly started to stop shaking. After a few minutes he blinked a few times and looked as Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" He said her name as if to make sure that it was really her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes Kei, I'm here." Kei smiled a relived smile at her.

"Oh ok." He looked around and realized that he wasn't by the wall anymore. He looked at the boulder that he sat next too. "Cassandra… Did I do anything?"

"Yea. Your eyes got big and you started to shake violently. I stood you up and walked you over here and sat you down. When you sat down you started to say weird things."

"What did I say?" Cassandra was unsure to tell Kei what he was saying or not. "Cassandra, what did I say?" Cassandra sighed and looked at the ground beside her.

"You said 'I'm sorry dad. I'll do it right next time. I'll do it right… Don't die. Don't die…' That's what you said." Cassandra looked at Kei as she told him what he had said. Kei stared at her for a moment then looked at the ground.

"Oh…" Kei didn't say anymore. Cassandra knew she would have to get an answer out of him if she wanted to know more.

_Should I get an answer out of him?... I have too. This is almost just like what happened to me. I kept in so much and didn't tell anyone. Then when Hinata came… I was finally able to tell someone because they finally gave me a chance. I have to do the same for Kei._ Cassandra reached out and grabbed Kei by the shoulders.

"Kei, if you have anything to get off your chest you can tell me." Kei looked at Cassandra with a look that showed he wanted to tell her but couldn't.

"I can't." Cassandra knew she had to do something she didn't want to too make him talk. Just like what Hinata did to her.

"Is it because it shows weakness?" Kei looked at her puzzled.

"Huh?"

"You don't want to show weakness because you're a guy. Guys are never weak so you don't want to show it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about! You don't want to tell me about the past because it shows that you're weak. All you men are the same! You can't show any weakness!" Cassandra could see the anger in his eyes. _I just have a little farther to go to get him to tell me so I can help him._ "You know what? Not telling me shows true weakness. You're nothing but a baby! I can't believe you've last this long here while being this big of a baby!" The fire in Kei's eyes got bigger. _Good. Good. Just need to bring it on home. _"You know forget. I'm going to go and help Atsuo. You can stay here, I mean it's not like you can be any help."

At that moment Kei stood up quickly knocking Cassandra over on her back. She looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes. _I'm sorry Kei. I know what you're feeling right now even if I don't know what happened. I could tell by the look in your eyes. This is the only way I can save you from the pain._

"You call me a baby even though you don't know what happened!" Kei moved his hand to his heart the made a slashing motion to his side. "Well I'm not a baby! I'm hold a huge about of guilt in me heart! You don't even know what it's from." Kei went quiet. Cassandra knew she had to push him once more. She looked up at him with irritation.

"Oh yea! Bet it's not as bad as what I carry. What do you have to feel guilty for? What did you do let you bunny die or something by dropping books on it?" Kei reached forward and grabbed Cassandra by her shirt collar. Cassandra was surprised to see so much anger in his eyes. His usually violet eyes not had a tent of red to them.

"I killed my father. I made a mistake and killed him! He died because of me!" Cassandra's eyes slowly grew as she processed what Kei said.

**Sorry for the really late update! took forever to start this one. Next one will be easier... I hope. haha anyways I had a lot to do and it took forever to type this. I'm really proud of this ending. So much cliff hanger! =D I hope this chaper made since becuase I woulde imagen some thing as something then I would never be able to discribe then correctly. Well anyways thank you for reading makes me happy to have a review. It shows that I didn't fail. especially if their in deatails =D well again thanks for reading please review and hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon! *bows***


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Kei let go of Cassandra's shirt. He looked away from her to his left. He let his purple hair cover his face. She started to shake. Cassandra saw tears start to slide down his chin and hit the floor. She stood up and pulled Kei into a tight hug. Kei instantly wrapped his arms around her. He shook as he cried on her shoulder.

"It was all my fault." Kei's voice shook as he spoke.

"How was it your fault?" Kei sniffed then lifted his head and looked at Cassandra. His eyes were red. He turned his head and looked at the wall. He let go of Cassandra and sat down with his back to the wall. Cassandra sat next to him. Kei never looked at her as she did so. He stared at the ground in front of him. Cassandra watched him. She could see him letting his memories flood over him like a river. Finally after what seem like forever Kei spoke.

"Remember when I told you that the only pleasure I got in life was exercising?" Cassandra nodded her head. It was when Cassandra accidently killed herself. "Well the reason why was because I had to exercise in order to help my dad. My dad was a miner. I was a week kid when I was little, so in order to help him my dad told me I had to get stronger. Well the more I exercised the more I found out that I loved it. Finally after years and years of exercising I was able to help my dad in the mines."

"Why did you want to help your dad so much?" Kei got a sad smile on his face.

"My mother died when I was five. It was hard on all of us. I think it was harder on Kazuya than anyone else. He was closer to her even at a young age." Kei shook his head. "Anyways, my father was an alcoholic but after my mother died he stopped drinking and looked for a job. The only job he could get was a mining job. I always felt like a burden to him so one day when I was ten I ask if I could go to work and help him. He told me flat out no because I was too little and week. If I wanted to help him I needed to get stronger." Kei gave a little laugh.

"I remember asking if Kazuya wanted to get stronger with me to help dad and he said that he had his own plans. I still don't know what those plans were. I'm guessing they have something to do with his love for the old ways. He started to become obsessed with that stuff a few years after Mother died." Kei gave another little laugh. Cassandra smiled imaging all of this happening.

"What did Kazuya think about you wanting to help your dad?" Kei got a smile on his face.

"Nothing really. He always told me to be careful when I exercised though. But besides that nothing even when I got hurt the only scolding I got was that I should be more careful. " Cassandra was surprised to hear this. She would have thought that Kazuya would have tried everything to stop Kei from doing something dangerous of stupid.

"But when my dad finally said I could go to work and help him I was so happy." Kei smiled again. "Funny Kazuya told me to be extremely careful at the mines." The smiled turned in to a frown. "I should have listened."

"When we got to the mines I got suited up and went with my dad down. He showed me how to mine. I felt like I could finally be useful. My dad had to go off somewhere farther down the mine. He told me not do anything, but I felt so useless just standing there. I started to mine. Just picked up a pickaxe and started to mine away. And then," Kei clenched his teeth together and tears started to form in his eyes that had started to narrow. "I must have hit the wrong spot. The top of the mine started to shake and at that moment my dad came back. He knew that I had done it. He started yelling for everyone to get out. Everyone started to leave but me. I was just frozen there because I knew it was my fault."

"My dad ran over to my telling me run, but for some reason I didn't. I started to tell him I was sorry and that it was all my fault, but he just told me to shut up and run. Then the ceiling started to come down on top of us and he pushed me out of the way. I saw the rocks fall on him, and could hear them crush him. After they had stopped falling I ran over to the rocks and started trying to dig him out. I uncovered his face. He looked at me and..." Tears stared to stream down Kei's face. "And said for me to tell Kazuya to scold me. A-an-and that it wasn't my fault. It was a beginner's mistake." Kei reached up and whipped with eyes viciously, his teeth still clenched. "Bull! I should have listened to him! But I didn't want to feel useless!" The tears started to fall down faster. Kei had to put both of his arms to his eyes to even get the tears to slow down. "Now any time something falls and builds a wall I freak out!" The tears started to come out faster and wouldn't slow down.

"Kei..." Cassandra reached out and touched Kei's shoulder. He jerked it away. "I'm sorry Kei." Kei jerked his head and looked at her.

"Why are you sorry! I wouldn't even be crying now if it wasn't for you!"

"I was... just trying to... help." Kei started to glared at her.

"Help! How can you help me! You don't know what I'm going through!" Cassandra snapped. Anger rushed threw her. She put her hands on Kei's shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Kei started to fight her. They started to wrestle. Kei would push Cassandra to the ground then she would flip him and push him to the ground. Finally Cassandra had Kei pinned under her. She had her hands firmly wrapped around Kei's wrist keeping them pinned to the ground. She had her knees on each side of Kei's hips holding them in place. She had her legs pointed inward to where she held his legs down.

"How do you know what I've gone through or not!" Cassandra could feel the back of her eyes burning. Kei was still trying to get free. "No one knows my story! I bet none of ya'll could guess it either!" A tear broke free from Cassandra's eyes and ran down her face as fast as a cheetah. When it hit Kei's face he stopped struggling and looked at her. "I do know how you feel! I know how it feels to watch someone you love die right in front of you!" Her vision stated to blur as the tears ran out of her eyes, but she didn't dare wipe them away.

"You were lucky to only have one die in front of you! I had THREE!" Cassandra closed her eyes. "I had three family members die right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything." Cassandra left go of Kei's arms and started to wipe her eyes. She sat up and started trying to make the tears stop. "What am I doing! I'm being selfish! This is supposed to be about you! I'm supposed to be allowing you to get your feeling out and here I am crying on you! God! I couldn't be more shallower!"

At that moment Cassandra felt arms wrap around her. She knew it was Kei. He was trying to comfort her. Part of her didn't want it, but the rest of her was thankful for it. She wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his shoulder. After a while Cassandra removed her head from his shoulder, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry Kei. I shouldn't have pushed you. I just wanted to help."

"I understand. I feel much better now thanks to you, so thank you." He reached up and petted her head. "Looks like you need someone to listen to you too." He looked at the wall. "How about you get off me and tell me everything." Cassandra nodded her head slowly. _God! I'm still not over this! Why can't I just suck it up and forget this!_

"Cassandra. Something tells me that you told someone your story before... Not here but somewhere else, but you didn't tell the whole story. You probably need to tell the whole story so you can get it off your chest." Cassandra looked up at Kei in shock. It was true. Even though she told Hinata and felt ten times better she still felt guilty in a way. _Is that the answer God? Do I need to tell EVERY thing that happened?_ Cassandra shook her head and slowly got off of Kei. She crawled over to the wall and cleaned up against it. Kei sat down on her right. He grabbed her head and placed in on his shoulder. Cassandra glanced at him. He saw the glance and smiled. "It's to help support you." Cassandra frowned then sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning… From when it all started."

* * *

><p>I had just found out that my father was going to come back from his trip. The company he worked for sent him to America for a few months. I was so happy to hear about this. My younger brother and sister were happy along with me. For the whole day we decorated the house for his arrival. My brother was only five so he just colored the banner we hung up in the living room, and helped mom with the cake. My sister, who was seven helped me put up the decorations. I was thirteen at the time. Ha. Funny. I always hated the number thirteen. Always thought that it was unlucky.<p>

After all the decorations were up I went up to my room to start on my present for my dad. It was my personal present. My sister had come in after a while to help me. I was making a card for him. A personal card. She was drawing a cute little picture of a bunny when I heard the door bell ring. We both looked at each other with excited smiles. I ran out of my room with her behind me.

I got to the stairs first. Before I ran down them I made sure my sister was behind me. When I got halfway down the stairs I saw my mom backing up. The stairs were in the same hallway as the door. It struck me odd that she'd be backing up if Father was home. She had a frightened look on her face… No I take that back. It was a look of pure terror.

"Mather?" I called her name with so many questions carried on that one word. She looked at me and I saw fear cover her face.

"C-Cassandra." She looked back at the door and took another step back. "Go back up stairs, Cassandra."

"Who are you talking to?" That when I heard the voice of death. A man stepped into the doorway of the stairs, and I could see him clearly. He was a buff man. Lots and lots of muscles. He was kind of chubby to. He had a scar on his left cheek. His scruffy short black hair just added to the effect of the kind of evil he was. He stepped closer to my mother and grabbed her left arm. He pulled her close to him as she turned her head away from him. "My my. Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

"Mother!" Before I knew it I was running down the stairs at the man. He turned his head and looked at me as I slammed into him.

"Ah!" I knocked the man to the ground and he hit it with such force. I quickly got off of him and stood in front of my mother, to protect her. As he slowly stood up I saw two other buff guys at the door. They started to advance toward me when the guy I knocked down put up a hand to stop them. They stopped and looked at the guy. When the guy was on his feet he smiled an evil smile at me.

"Hmm interesting. If you had been smart you wouldn't have done that." He gave an evil laugh. "I like that."

"Who are you!" He could tell the anger in my voice, but I guess he also detected the fear in it too.

"Hmm. You can call me Darknight." He took a step toward me. "Now why not help me find what I'm looking for?" I shook my head at him while glaring.

"I'll never help you!" He made a tisking noise.

"That's not smart. See we would hate for it to get ugly." He snapped his fingers and the guns behind him pulled out guns. I felt my mother jump behind me. "Now girly, why not help me. See, your father has some research paper that we need." He looked up the stairs. "If you don't then-"He reached up the stairs and I heard a scream. My heart sank. He came out of the stairs holding my younger sister by the wrist.

"Onee-chan!" She fought desperately as she yelled what she called me. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"TAMA!" Fear rushed trough me like a river flowing threw a newly opened dam. Darknight lifted my sister up my her arm.

"My my. Such a pretty girl. I'd hate to have to-" He pulled out his own gun and stuck it to Tama's temple."-have to kill her." I stared at Tama wide eyed. I gritted my teeth together. Iran toward Darknight. He was surprised I did so. I pulled back my arm and punched him in the face. He let go of my sister and she ran toward my mother. The guy looked at me while holding his face. "Why you!" He pointed his gun at my sister. Before I could do anything he pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight for my sister. I thought it had hit her until I saw which body had hit the floor. It was my mother on the floor.

"Mother!" My sister yelled her name. She fell to her knees and shook my mother. A puddle of blood started to cover the floor in an instant. I could feel many feelings rush threw my body in an instant. Anger wa- no it was rage. Rage was the strongest of all the feelings. I whipped around and stared at the man who just shot my mother.

"You Bastard!" He just gave and evil little laugh.

"Now you know these aren't just toys." Now go find me what I want." He pointed the gun at Tama. She flinched. "Or I'll shoot her, and not miss." I glared at him, but ran up the stairs. As I did he called after me. "Oh, and you have thirty minutes. I don't like waiting. In thirty minutes I'm gonna shoot her." I ran up the stairs faster and ran into my dad's office.

When I opened the door I cursed my dad under my breath. Heh. My dad was never organized, and yet he was supposed to take over the company he worked for because he did such a good job. I started to rummage threw the piles and piles of papers in that office. I must have gone through several hundred stacks of papers before I looked at the clock. I saw that the thirty minutes were almost up. I didn't even know what exactly they wanted so I grabbed a stack of papers and ran out of the office. I ran down the stairs then gave the papers at Darknight. He took them as I ran over to my sister. I pulled her into a hug as he read the papers. I silently prayed for them to be the right ones.

I don't know why but I decided to look to my left behind the couch. Maybe something caught my eye... I don't know but I still looked. I saw my brother hiding behind the couch. I could feel my eyes grow as I realized he saw everything from that spot. He was shaking slightly. I wanted to so badly go over and hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok, but I wasn't for sure. At that moment a arm came into my vision. It grabbed my brother's arm and jerked his arm up. I looked at where the arm came from and saw Darknight. My brother let out a squeal of pain. Darknight just smiled evilly.

"Oh, so there was another one."

"Don't touch Yuta." I basically growled at him when I said this. He just laughed.

"You're too cheeky." He took his gun and pointed it at Yuta. As I jumped at Darknight he pulled the trigger. As I pushed him down my brother hit the floor, lifeless. My sister ran over to him as I wrestled with Darknight. Just when I was about to pin him he slammed me into the wall. I felt so much pain in my back that I let go of him. When I did he stood up and pulled out the papers I gave him. He threw them at me.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I saw anger find its way to his face. "That's not what I wanted." He pointed his gun at me. "I would hate to shoot such a pretty face. Especially when you could please the boss." He pointed the gun at my sister who was still by Yuta, getting covered in his blood. "So I'll do this instead. I'll give you one more chance. Get me those papers or else." I glared at him put still got up and ran toward the stairs.

I started throwing papers everywhere. I looked on all the shelves and couldn't find anything that looked like what they wanted. Just when I was about to except defeat I saw my father's desk. I just knew that the paper's that they wanted were in there. I ran behind it and saw a drawer with a lock on it. I was happy to it. I started to look around for a key. When I couldn't find on I remembered what my father taught me. He taught me how to brake a lock with a bobby pin. I ran to my room and quickly grabbed on. As I left I saw the time. I only had three minutes left before he would shot Tama. I ran to my father's office and quickly opened the drawer. I saw a folder and knew that had to be it. I grabbed them and left the room.

As I got to the stairs I heard a gunshot. My heart hit rock bottom and died at that moment. I ran down the stairs as fast as light it's self. When I got to the bottom and ran to the spot my sister was I froze. Lying on the floor was Tama. Her eyes were still open. They showed no life. I fell to my knees not feeling my legs. So many things rushed through my mind. I couldn't process much so I didn't see Darknight take the folder. It wasn't until he spoke did I come back to my senses.

"Ahh. Looks like you found i-" He cut himself off after her opened the folder. His face dropped in shock then it quickly turned to anger. "What is this!" He threw the folder on the ground in front of me. When it landed on the ground it was opened. On the inside of the folder said inspiration. I looked at the papers that flew out of it and saw that they were pictures. They were pictures of my family. I silently cursed my dad and myself as I stared at the pictures. I heard Darknight growl. I looked up at him as the tears slid down my face. Anger was twisted in his face. If I wasn't so upset I would have been terrified. He took his gun and pointed it at me.

"You're dead now. I'm tired of you pulling my leg. I'm gonna kill you.

"Fine. Go ahead." I could feel anger rise within me. "I'm ready to die! I couldn't protect my family! I'm ready to die!" He took a step back in shock. I jumped at him and slammed him into the ground. I started to punch him. After a while the two guys that came with him pulled me off of him. I fought them as Darknight stood up. He wiped his mouth which was covered in blood from his nose. He glared at me.

"You cheeky little bitch!" He pointed his gun at me. "Get ready to die!" I closed my eyes ready when I heard it. Sirens. They all looked around panicked. "Damn! Let's get out of here!" They quickly left the house through the back door. When the police busted though the door I was in a ball on the floor crying my family's name out loud.

* * *

><p>Kei looked at Cassandra with sadness. She knew he was because everyone did after they heard her story. That's why she didn't tell many people. She looked at the ground beside her. She didn't' want to make eye contact with him.<p>

"What happened after the police came?"

"They took me to the hospital then questioned me. Before I would answer anything I wanted to know where my father was. They told me with sad faces that the plane he was on had technical difficulties and fell in the Pacific Ocean. Many lives were saved by a passing boat, but his wasn't. They said he died trying to save a little girl." Cassandra gave a small little laugh. "Funny. I'm not mad at my dad for doing that. The little girl was safe and that's all I cared really about after I found out this." Cassandra frowned. "After they concluded that I didn't kill my family they went after the real killers but could never find them." She fell silent. Kei pulled her into a tight hug.

"Looks like I was wrong. You do know how I feel… Well now let's help each other." Cassandra slowly nodded her head and silently cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Cassandra and Kei!" Atsuo climbed down the wall of rocks and ran over to them. He looked at them worried. "Are you two ok?" Cassandra smiled at him.<p>

"We're fine now." Atsuo looked at Kei.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. I think I'll be ok for now on." Atsuo smiled at him.

"Good." He looked at the wall. "We've been trying to remove the rocks and almost have a hole made. As soon as we do we'll squeeze though it and get to the other side." Atsuo looked at them and smiled. "Care to help?" Cassandra and Kei nodded their heads and they all set to work on the wall. After several minutes a hole big enough for them to crawl through was made. Cassandra was commanded to through first. She nodded thanks and started to climb through the hole. When she reached the other side she heard her name said several times in several different voices. One stood out above the others because it was closest to her ear.

"Cassandra!" She felt arms wrap around her. She looked to her left and saw that Chioukichi was hugging her. "Thank god! I thought you were dead!" He looked at her. "You are ok?"

"Yea, nothing but a few scratches." She looked at Chioukichi and was surprised by the state he was in. He had a cut across his cheek and forehead. The one on his forehead was shallow. Both his cheeks were covered him dirt. His usually pale blue uniform had dirt all over it. His right arm sleeve was ripped. His pants were covered in dirt too. That's when Cassandra realized that Chioukichi was putting most of his weight on his left foot instead of his right. "Chioukichi!"

"Yes?" He looked at her with question on his face.

"Is your leg ok!" Chioukichi let go of Cassandra and looked at his leg. He smiled when he did.

"This is nothing." Chioukichi looked at her still smiling. "I was almost crushed by all the rocks. But because I have lasting luck I only got this."

"No you have bad luck that is countered by your good luck when it matters. But only slightly." Everyone turned and looked at Souta. Chioukichi glared at him.

"Thanks Souta." Chioukichi said with a flat tone. Souta nodded his head. Chioukichi looked at Cassandra and smiled again.

"Let's get out of the way so the others can get through." Cassandra nodded her head and walked over to Kuya, who was a few yards away from her. He smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to the wall. She saw Atsuo crawling through the hole. Everyone was happy to see few scratches on him. Next came Kei. When Kei was through the whole Kazuya ran up to him and hugged him.

"Damn you Kei." Kazuya hugged Kei tightly. "You idiot! Why did you go back?" Kazuya pulled back from Kei and looked at him. Kei looked at Cassandra.

"I went back because Cassandra did." They all looked at Cassandra.

"As did it." Atsuo took a step toward Cassandra. "Why did you go back Cassandra?" Cassandra could feel panic set in her, but she kept a calm face. _I can't tell them that I went back for a sheet of paper that Hinata gave me. They would start suspecting things. I don't have enough trust in them yet to tell them._ Cassandra stuck her hand in the pocket the put the note in, as if to find something to help her.

"Uh. As we were running for some reason I felt something in my pocket. When I put my hand in it to get the item I knocked it out. I looked behind me to see a picture from when I was alive. It was of my family. I was so shocked to see it that I went back to get it."

"Your family?" Akira looked at her with curiosity.

"Yes my family." At that moment Cassandra felt something else in her pocket beside dirt and the paper Hinata gave her. She pulled it out and looked at it. She had to fight to hold in a gasp. What she pulled out was the picture she was talking about. The picture of her family at the park. Cassandra wanted a picture of them all so she told them to group up and she took the picture. _How did this happen? I was just remembering it, down to the last detail, and now I have it._ Kuya took a step closer to her and looked at the picture.

"Is that your family?" Cassandra nodded her head as a sad smile found its way to her face. Everyone started to come closer to have a look at the picture. Cassandra looked up at them.

"How did it get in my pocket though?"

"It's simple." Cassandra looked at Fusao. "You can make anything in this world. As long as you know its properties, and what it is made of then you can create anything, even from dirt." Cassandra felt her eyes widened.

"How do you know this Fusao?" Fusao smiled at her.

"Every book music device cell phone and regular clothes we have we each created ourselves." Cassandra looked back down at the picture amazed that she created it from dirt. She smiled as she looked at it. Her mother with was holding her brother. Her long hair brown hair with a red tint to it fall all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt. Her skirt fell just slightly past her knees. She had Cassandra's brother almost sitting on her hip. He had his arms wrapped around her mother's neck. They both had their eyes closed at they smiled. Her father stood to the right of her mother. His brown short hair was almost black. His eyes were opened as he looked through his glasses at the camera. He had a gentle smile on his face. He was wearing a regular button down shirt and a nice pair of brown pants. He had his left hand on Tama's head. She was smiling from ear to ear with her blue eyes opened. Her eyes complemented her brown hair. Her brown bangs just stopped above her eyes. Her hair went slightly past her chin. She had two thin ribbons in her hair on both side of her head that made bows. She was wearing a little bale blue sundress that fell just ever so slightly past her knees.

"Cassandra?" Cassandra looked at Kuya. He had concern on his face. "Are you ok?" When he asked that Cassandra realized that she was crying. She lifted up a hand and wiped her tears away.

"Yea I'm fine." She smiled at them all. She looked at the picture. "I just miss them so much." The tears started to come out of her eyes and down her face. She lifted her hands to her face and started to cry. She felt arms wrap around her as she heard someone speak.

"It's ok Cassandra. We're all here for you when your week." Cassandra looked at Fusao through bury eyes surprised. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. _Man, I'm being really week today._ _I promise you guys now. I'll be stronger from this day forward._

* * *

><p>Cassandra followed behind everyone as they walked farther down the hallway. They had started off again after Cassandra stopped crying and said she was fine. She watched them all and smile. <em>I may have lost my family all in one day, but I found a new one in about an hour.<em> Cassandra put her hand in her pocket and felt the note. _Well, I have a chance now. Might as well as take it._ She pulled the note out and read it. _Careful when you reach the end of the course. Their gonna try to tick you. Be extremely careful. Well, I guess I'm glad I read it now. I guess I'll be extremely careful now._

Cassandra put the note up and looked up at everyone. She realized that they had gotten father ahead of her. She jogged up and reached them in a matter of seconds. She jogged until she stood next to the person farthest in the back. When she reached them she smiled at them.

"Hey Kazuya." Kazuya smiled at her.

"Hello Cassandra. You ok?" Cassandra nodded her head.

"Yep yep!" Kazuya let out a little chuckle answer to her response.

"Hmm. Hey, was Kei ok after the wall fell?" Cassandra looked at him for a while before she answered.

"Well he started to act strange..." Kazuya frowned at this information.

"Thought he would. Did he explain to you why?" Cassandra nodded her head. "Ever since our father died he'll act like that when a wall is formed." He got a sad look.

"How often does a wall form from fallen objects?"Kazuya looked at Cassandra.

"More often than you would think." Kazuya looked ahead at Kei. Cassandra did the same. She saw Kei and Chioukichi, with their arms thrown over each others shoulders, singing random songs that they knew. They both had big smile on their faces and were swaying slightly side to side. Cassandra giggled when she saw the look Souta was giving them. _Glad to see that he's ok._

"After the incident with our father it seemed like walls would happen all the time. Our book shelves would fall and the books formed walls. Once at school the ceiling fell and cut off half the classroom from the other half."

"Really!" Cassandra looked at Kazuya shocked. He nodded his head.

"Yep. Many more incidents like that happened, and each time Kei would go in a sort of lock down state. The relatives that became our guardians were going to send him off somewhere to get fixed, but I wouldn't allow it. I fought them tooth and nail to keep them from sending him off. I don't think Kei knew about it though, and I'm happy for that." Kazuya looked at Cassandra. "You know, I think it's my fault on why he blames himself for our fathers death." Cassandra looked at him.

"How could it be your fault?" Kazuya looked back at Kei.

"You know how the older brother is supposed to be like a bully sort of?" Cassandra nodded her head. "Well I'm the older one out of the two of us. My mother told me this, and asked I not pull it over Kei's head. I never did. I especially didn't do it after my mother died. Whenever Kei did something stupid I never nagged him or encouraged him to do it again. When he told me he wanted to help our dad in the mines I didn't try to stop him. I bet if I had tried t stop him then he wouldn't blame himself for our fathers death. If I had just tried to stop him and told him how stupid it was to even think of helping him; then maybe he wouldn't feel such guilt."

"But wait Kazuya. Don't you feel guilt for what your brother feels guilt for?" Kazuya smiled at Cassandra.

"Yea... Kind of confusing isn't it?" Kazuya was quiet for a moment. "But I just feel like If I had done something then none of this would have happened. Or maybe the reason why I feel like this is because I lost my honor as an older brother." Kazuya smiled. "All I know is that I want to protect him from danger. From stupid things. From-" Kazuya was interrupted by Kei and Chioukichi's singing.

"TOOOOODDDDDDAAAAYYY!" They sang that one word as off key as it could get. Cassandra could have sworn that she lost her hearing for a moment. As Chioukichi and Kei were laughing Souta punched them both in the face. The force of his punch knocked them both down to the floor. They both held their cheeks in their hands as they looked up at Souta. Souta still had his hands in fists as he looked at them. As Cassandra got closer she could has sworn that there was a dark shadow on his face, and an irritated mark on his head. He basically glared at the two.

"You guys are going to make us all go death with your singing!" Chioukichi smiled at him.

"So sorry prince Souta. I'll never disgrace your presence with our lovely singing ever again." Souta took a step toward Chioukichi, who was smiling. Souta grabbed his shirt.

"You want to die now?" Souta basically growled this. He pulled back his arm ready to punch him when Fusao stopped him.

"Souta! Don't." Souta looked at Fusao.

"Fine," He grumbled. He let go of Chioukichi and stood up. Fusao looked at Chioukichi.

"Chioukichi you need to watch it. Sometimes you take it too far." Chioukichi stood up and dusted himself off.

"Your right." He looked at Souta. He held out his hand. "Sorry Souta. Everyone's been on edge in this new course so I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I went too far. Sorry?" Souta looked at Chioukichi's hand, sighed, then grabbed Chioukichi's hand.

"I forgive you." Chioukichi smiled at Souta then looked at everyone.

"Well come on everyone let's get going!" Chioukichi turned around and ran down the tunnel.

"Hey don't get ahead of me Chioukichi!" Kei ran after Chioukichi. Cassandra heard Kazuya sigh and turned to look at him.

"I swear. Kei and Chioukichi are more like brothers than me and him are." Cassandra giggled. Her giggling was cut off my a scream. Cassandra could tell it came from Kei.

"Kei!" Kazuya ran off after the two. They all followed him. _God please don't let them be hurt. Please don't. Please don't!_ Cassandra kept canting these two words as she rounded a corner. When she did she froze. She saw Kei flat on the ground and Chioukichi's back across his stomach. Chioukichi's face was red as if he had run into something. When Cassandra looked up she saw that he did run into something. A dead end. Cassandra stared at the dead end as Chioukichi and Kei got a lecture from Kazuya and Fusao.

"Chioukichi!"

Kei!"

"Your both Idiots!" Cassandra laughed as laughed as Fusao and Kazuya yelled at the same time. "Only you two could run into a dead end!" As the two got yelled at Akira walked around them and looked at the wall. He started to run his hands along the wall. After a while of him doing that Akira found what he was looking for.

"Hey guys. I think this is the end." Everyone got quiet and he looked at them with a smile. "I think were done with this tunnel." He pushed on the wall and it started to turn. Behind the turning door was a white room. Just like the last course Cassandra did. Everyone started to walk into the room. Cassandra smiled as she walked toward the door when she remembered what the note said._ Wait they'll try to trick us... Wait!_

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Several of them stopped before they went into the room. only Akira, Kuya, Souta, and Akio were in the room. _I have to get them out!_ "Guys! Get out of there!" Akira looked at her with question. He walked over to the door and looked at Cassandra.

"What do you mean? This is the end." At that moment the floor started shaking. The four that were in the room looked around. Akira looked at them then at Cassandra. Panic quickly covered his face. He looked at the other three in the room. "Guys! Come on!" Right then the floor gave out from under them. Cassandra jumped forward and grabbed Akira's hands. Souta grabbed Akira's foot and used his other hand to grab Kuya. Akio grabbed Kuya's legs by wrapping his arms around Kuya's legs. Cassandra could fell herself slipping across the ground. _Oh no!_

"Cassandra!" Fusao grabbed Cassandra by her waist. Cassandra didn't once turn her head to see if he had a good hold of her. She focused everything on her grip on Akira's hands. _I can't let them fall!_

"Akio!" Cassandra could hear Chioukichi's voice behind her. After he spoke he laid down next Cassandra and looked over the edge. Cassandra saw Akio look up at him.

"Yea?" When Akio spoke his voice sounded like it had strain on it.

"Think you can climb up?" Akio stared at Chioukichi before he spoke again.

"Where's that rope you always have with you?" Cassandra glanced at Chioukichi and saw the seriousness on his face. Cassandra glanced again and saw a look that showed he was going to talk about a fail.

"I left it there on accident."

"Chioukichi!" Cassandra heard Fusao bark at Chioukichi.

"Well, don't you remember what happened last night? Cassandra threw Kei and me into the bathroom." _Wait that was last night!_ Cassandra was shocked that so much had happened since she threw them in the bathroom. _Wow... That seemed like it had happened a week ago... Wait... I haven't even been here a week._

"I think I might be able to climb up." Akio interrupted Cassandra's thoughts. Cassandra looked down at him. "Think you guys can hold on at I climb up?"

"I think I can hang onto Akira's leg and hold onto Kuya." Souta informed them all. "But only way to find out is if you try. Come on Akio." Akio nodded his head and sung his legs up. Souta took in a gasp of air. Akio stopped for a moment then continues. Akio grabbed Kuya's knees and pulled himself up slightly. He reached a hand up and grabbed Kuya's waist. He pulled himself up and wrapped his lags around Kuya's. He reached forward and grabbed Kuya's shoulders. He slowly worked his way up until he was standing on Kuya's shoulders.

"Ready Souta? I don't know how much more strain your body can hold, but hold on a for a little longer." Souta smiled a pained smile at Akio.

"Just hurry up you dumbass." Akio smirked and reached up. He grabbed Souta's side and pulled himself up. Cassandra could fell strain on her body when he did so.

"Hold on Cassandra." Cassandra smiled at Chioukichi's reassurance.

"Don't worry," She told him. "I'm stronger now." Cassandra could feel determination cover her face. Akio climbed Souta's side and grabbed Akira's knees.

"Get ready Akira." All Akira could do was smile. Akio grabbed Akira's pants line and pull himself up. He used the same method he use to climb up Kuya to climb up Akira. When Akio stood on Akira's shoulders he looked up.

"Here, grab my hand." Kazuya reached down. Akio reached up and grabbed his hand. Kazuya slowly started to pull Akio up. When Akio was off Akira's shoulders Cassandra could feel weight disappear. When Akio got closer to the top of the ledge Kei reached forward and help pulled him up. Akio leaned up against the wall tired.

"Alright. It's your turn Kuya." Kuya looked up at Chioukichi.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kuya reached up and grabbed Souta's forearm. Cassandra saw a slight pink tent to his face when he did. He then reached up and grabbed Souta's side. When Kuya's head went by Souta's face Cassandra saw Souta's mouth move. Kuya nodded his head and grabbed Akira's knees. Kuya slowly climbed up Akira. When he stood on Akira's shoulders Kazuya offered his hand. As he helped Kuya up Souta started to pull himself up. He slowly climbed up Akira, and reached his shoulders. When he stood on Akira shoulders Akira spoke.

"Hurry up! Cassandra can't hold us up much longer!" Souta looked down at him.

"I know that!" Souta reached up and grabbed Kazuya's hand. After Souta was firmly on the ground of the tunnel Akira looked up at Cassandra.

"Cassandra. You ready?" Cassandra slowly nodded her head. Akira reached up with one hand and grabbed Cassandra's forearm. He slowly reached up with the other one. He then reached up and grabbed her shoulder. Cassandra made her shoulders stiff to hole him up. When he had pulled himself up some Atsuo walked over to him and helped him up. After he was safely on the ground Cassandra rolled over and sat up. Fusao sat up too. She looked around,

Akio was quickly checking everyone. Kuya, Souta, and Akira sat against the wall. Akio would reach in his pocket and pull out bandages. Kei, Kazuya, Atsuo helped him with bandaging them all. Cassandra then turned and looked at Chioukichi. He had his legs crossed. Cassandra could tell that he was feeling pain from his right leg from the look on his face. His face showed pain and question. He had a hand over his mouth and his elbow rested on his knee. He was looking out at where a room was that was replaced with an endless abyss. Slowly the question turned into concern on his face. He tried to stand up, but when he did his right leg gave out. He started to fall down into the abyss.

Cassandra quickly stood up and caught him. Cassandra had to dig her feet into the ground so she wouldn't lose her balance. Chioukichi looked up at her. He smiled a weak smile.

"Thanks. Owe you one." Cassandra helped him lean up against the wall. He slowly slid down the wall and sat. He looked at the abyss. "How did they do it?" Cassandra looked at him.

"Do what?"

"They tricked Akira's sense's... He didn't know it was coming until it was too late. How did they do it..."

"Maybe their trying to test him?" Chioukichi looked at her.

"No... It's more like... Their trying to brake him. Like if they brake him then we'll quickly follow..." fear rushed through Cassandra in an instant. _Their testing him... To see how far they need to go to brake him... Chioukichi might be right. If it wasn't for Akira we'd most likely still be in the beginning..._ Cassandra saw the shock in Akira's face. As if he couldn't believe they he didn't know the accident was going to happen. _Hinata and I need to hurry. They've almost broke Akira, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces they'll soon follow._

**Oh snap! I love this ending! I finally got to show Cassadnra's backstory and as a backflash to! =3 then you find out about the lovely Twin who are the coolest! So I think I showed a diffrent side of Cassandra in all of this. I hope you enjoyed the eneding. I just added more to the plot with out meaning too! Anyways thanks for reading please leave a review becuase it shows if I fail or not. Thaks for reading! *bows* Oh and what did you guys think of the light description of Chioukichi's uniform for the guys? All the guy's uniforms are slightly diffrent but still the same color.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Cassandra looked over at Akira. He was staring at the ground, wide eyed, as if in shock from what happened._ He can't brake... Wait!_ Cassandra looked at the huge dark abyss in front of her. She looked across from her and stared with such force at the wall on the other side. That's when she saw it. A small little ledge with a small little handle above the ledge. Cassandra smirked. _I figured out their trick._ Cassandra ran over to Akira and jerked him off the floor. He looked at her surprised. His hair flew up for only seconds, but just long enough so Cassandra could see the tears that were starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Cassandra gave Akira a smiled while her eyebrows pointed inward. She pulled Akira to the abyss and pointed at the small handle and ledge. Akira looked at where Cassandra was pointing.

"AH!" Akira stared at the ledge and handle with his mouth opened in a gasp. Cassandra nodded her head.

"Yea Akira." Akira stood still as he stared at the ledge and handle. Atsuo walked up and stood next to Cassandra. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Care to explain to us?" Cassandra whipped around and faced everyone. She got a cocky smile on her face. She raised her pointer finger up to her face.

"Trickery." She said as if it was a well-known fact.

"What?" Atsuo looked at her confused, like everyone else did.

"Security used as trickery. Security is the flaw in Akira's instincts. Give him security and the instincts fail. They gave him the false sense of security; while telling him the truth though." Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes as the higher-up's plan washed over her. "In truth we have reached the end." She nodded her head at the ledge and hatch. "Over there it a small ledge and above that ledge is a hatch that opens up a door to the end." Cassandra held up her pointer finger again, eyes still closed. "Akira's instincts tell him if something bad is going to happen. Akira is most likely always on his toes even when he seems calm. When he saw the 'end' he let his guard down some. Well he was fooled by the ending, but his-"Cassandra opened her eyes "- his instincts weren't" Akio took a step closer to Cassandra.

"Cassandra… He still didn't know that the floor was going to give out." Cassandra nodded her head as if agreeing with Akio. She pointed at Akio.

"Exactly! His instincts were right on, but when he let down his guard it clouded his instincts! In a way because he had his guard down he couldn't feel what his instincts were telling him! But he was still right! The ending is still there! What the Higher ups did was cloud his judgment and tell the truth." Fusao looked at Akira, who was still staring at the ledge and hatch.

"Is it true Akira?" Akira looked at him with a frown.

"Yes, yes it is. When I thought we had reached the end I felt at ease. All through this course I was on end, then when I thought we had reached the end…well." Chioukichi landed a hand on Akira's shoulder. Akira looked at him.

"Hey it's ok. We know why it happened and now how to fix it." He smiled as he looked at everyone else. "Now, why not we finish this course!" Chioukichi threw his fist in the air. "YEA!"

"One problem. How are we going to reach the ledge?" Chioukichi fell over slightly at Akira's comment. He looked at him.

"Trying to help you here." Akira nodded his head.

"I understand that, but the ledge is too small to jump on and too far to jump over to. Even if you're trying to help me we can't reach the end no matter what."

"Akira you may be smart, but sometimes you have your moments." Everyone looked at Souta. Souta smiled at them. "We can make stuff remember?" Cassandra could feel a huge smile spread across her face when she remembered what they had told her earlier. You could make anything, even from dirt, as long as you know the properties of it. Cassandra looked around and saw that everyone else was remembering also.

"That's right." Fusao smiled. He looked at Chioukichi. "Think you could make that rope again?" Chioukichi smiled at him.

"Yep." He looked at Kei. "Come help me gather some of the rocks from the wall." Kei stiffed slightly then relaxed.

"Sure!" The two ran off. Fusao looked at everyone after watching them disappear.

"So while those two get our supplies, and make a rope lets figure out how we're going to do this." Fusao looked around. Akio raised his hand. Fusao smiled as he nodded his head at him.

"Well, if we get a grappling hook it could grab onto the ledge and we could crawl on it- upside down."

"But that ledge is so small will it grab onto it." Kuya stared at the ledge intensely. "Even if it does hold onto something they how do we know if it'll stay?"

"Why wouldn't?" Cassandra had to keep herself for hitting her forehead at Atsuo's question. _Well he wants to be an airhead._ Cassandra saw all the guys sigh.

"Because the ledge is so small, even if it hangs on, there no guarantee that it will hold one of our weights." Atsuo smiled an apologetic smile at them all then looked at the ledge. He frowned at it as if he saw something that the others didn't. When the guys started to talk again -tossing ideas back and forth- Atsuo mumbled under his breath.

"It could hold our weight." Cassandra looked at Atsuo with one eyebrow raised.

"It could?" Cassandra turned around and also stared at the ledge. Atsuo got a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes it could." Cassandra raised both her eyebrows and squished them together as she peered at the ledge. She looked at him with the same look she had as when she looked at the ledge.

"How? It's too little." Atsuo nodded his head, still looking at the ledge. She turned and looked at her and saw the look on her face. He squished his lips together to keep form laughing. He quickly turned back and looked at the ledge. Cassandra reached up with her right hand to help her face relax. When it was she asked him again. "How, Atsuo?"

"On the wall there's a little hole. Just big enough for the grappling hook to hold onto."

"Even if it does get in that little hole it might be too shallow of a hole to hold the hook. " Cassandra spoke as if she wasn't sure if what Atsuo was saying wasn't true. Atsuo smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Nope it'll hold it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm guessing you can't see the hole, am I right?" Cassandra glanced at him. When he started to talk about the hole she started to stare furiously at the ledge. She slowly nodded her head, still staring at the ledge. At the corner of her eye Cassandra saw Atsuo look at her and smile. "Being how you can't see the hole then you can see how deep the hole is." Cassandra looked at him.

"Ok let's say that this hole could hold our weight and wouldn't let the hook go, how do you know we can make it? I mean, I've been staring at that ledge for a while and still can't see that hole you're talking about so how can anyone get the hook into the hole?" Atsuo smiled at her again as he looked at her. He held up his right hand pointer finer and pointed it at the ceiling.

"That's why Chioukichi should throw it."

"WHAT!" Cassandra and Atsuo looked at Souta. Everyone was looking at them- more at Atsuo- with surprised and angered expression. Souta took a step toward them. "We're trying to figure out who should throw the grappling hook and you suggest Chioukichi- how has the worst aim out of all of us!"

"But he has the strongest amount of luck. That's why he should it." Everyone stared at Atsuo. Cassandra guessed that the reason why was because Atsuo usually didn't say anything smart.

"No, Chioukichi has the worst amount of luck."

"Uh Souta, aren't you the one that said that his good luck comes out when it truly matters?" Souta glared so hard at Akio's smug face that Cassandra swore she saw fire shoot out of them.

"Akio." Souta said his name in a warning tone.

"So being how this MATTERS he should be able to get a spot on the ledge that will hold the grapping hook and our weight." Souta glared at Akio until Kuya placed a hand on his arm. Souta looked at him, sighed and leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. Cassandra had to fight to keep from smiling. At that moment a memory popped in her head. It was the first night she had spent there. Kuya had woke her up because he thought she had died and didn't come back to life. When she wondered if Kuya would get in trouble getting caught in her bed Kuya smiled and said that Fusao knew that he wouldn't do anything to her._ Does that mean Fusao knows that Kuya's gay? Does everyone else know… Does Souta know?... Then why-_ Cassandra's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Kei and Chioukichi.

"Hey guys look at all these rocks!" Everyone looked at Chioukichi and Kei, who were running back with arm full of rocks. They stopped when they saw all the looks on everyone faces. They all were staring at Chioukichi with looks of dread and despair. He took a step back getting an uneasy look to his face. "What's going on?"

"You're going to throw the grappling hook, which we're going to create, onto the ledge." Chioukichi stared at Akio wide eyed. Cassandra could tell that he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Uh, Akio you do realize that I have the worst aim out of all of us?" Akio nodded his head. At that moment he got a dark shadow across his face and lighting shot out of his eyes.

"But your luck is the best out of all of us." Chioukichi flinched slightly at the sudden change on Akio's face. Fusao sighed.

"There's no stopping Akio once he's made up his mind. And his mind says that you're throwing the grappling hook." Fusao walked up to Chioukichi and got a hand full of rocks. He closed his eyes as he held the rocks in his hands. Cassandra watched the rocks hoping to see them change. She blinked. After she blinked a grappling hook was in Fusao's hand. Cassandra blinked several times, amazed. She reached up her hands and started to rub her eyes as Chioukichi tried once again to talk his way out of doing anything.

"Y-yea, but my luck only comes out when it matters." Fusao walked up to Chioukichi and took his rope from him. He smiled at Chioukichi as he started to connect the grappling hook and rope together.

"This really matters Chioukichi." Fusao walked up to Chioukichi and handed him the rope. "So your luck will work… Or so we hope."

"Thanks Fusao." Cassandra could feel the sarcasm in Chioukichi's voice like heat waves. Chioukichi dropped his rocks and walked over to the ledge next to Cassandra. He gave an uneasy smile to her and Atsuo. "You guys might want to step back. Atsuo, make sure I do hit her." Atsuo nodded his head and pulled Cassandra back by grabbing her by the shoulders. Just before he let go of them he leaned down and whispered in Cassandra's ear.

"Be ready to witness what science and logic can never prove." Cassandra turned her head slightly to where she could see Atsuo out of the corner of her eye. Atsuo was smirking a knowing smile. Chioukichi started to spin the grappling hook around in a circle on his right side. Cassandra could see the sweat start to form on his forehead.

"Are you guys sure you should be making me do this?" Chioukichi glanced back at everyone wanting them to speak up and stop him. "I could miss by a long shot and lose the grabbling hook and the rope." Still, no one spoke. Chioukichi took a deep breath.

"Come on luck. Kick in." Atsuo said under his breath talking to Chioukichi's luck. Cassandra saw Chioukichi take a deep breath then toss the hook with his eyes closed.

"CHOUKICHI! Why did you have your eyes closed!" Souta took a step toward Chioukichi, who didn't open his eyes to look at Souta. The hook flew in the air with the rope trailing behind it. Chioukichi held on to the end of the rope with all his might. The hook hit the wall and Chioukichi yanked on the rope and the hook got caught in the hole that Atsuo saw. Everyone stared at the hook and where it was caught with disbelief on their faces. Fusao slowly walked up to Chioukichi and took the rope from him, not losing eye contact with the spot where the hook was. He yanked on the rope, trying to see if the hook was really secure. The rope pulled tight but the hook did not budge. Everyone stared flabbergasted at Chioukichi. Cassandra could tell his mind was trying to processes how he succeeds something that great.

"H-how?" Chioukichi couldn't get that single word without his voice shaking. Fusao shook his head slightly.

"I-I don't know, but it looks like Atsuo was right." Everyone looked at Atsuo and Cassandra saw him flinch a little, realizing that he basically told them that he was smart.

"Just a good guess?" No looked away from him after he spoke. "To be honest it was a joke suggesting Chioukichi. I still can't believe you guys believed me."

"Your right… But it looks like listening to you worked this time." Atsuo let out a tiny breath of relief when Akio spoke.

"Wait so you guys listened to Atsuo?" Chioukichi looked around at everyone. Kazuya waved him off.

"Chioukichi it is wrong to question a man's guess. It destroys his honor."

"Even if his guess is wrong to began with?" Kazuya shot a glare at Kei for a split second then walked over and took the rope from Fusao.

"I'll hold onto the rope and find a good place to tie it for when someone goes across."

"That's right!" Akio made his right hand into a fist and slammed it into the palm of his left hand. "We still need to pick someone to go across." They all looked at each other as if waiting for one of them to volunteer. Kuya took a step toward the group. Before he spoke Cassandra saw the shock and panic in Souta's eyes. Cassandra didn't know why the two feelings showed in his eyes, but she could tell that Souta didn't want Kuya to go across. She didn't want him to either. She didn't want any of them to go across, but herself.

"I'll g-"

"I volunteer to go across!" Cassandra said raising her voice to where it cut off Kuya. All the guys looked at her but she didn't back down. "I'll do it. I'm the smallest out of all of us, which means I weigh the less." They all stared at her, surprised that she had volunteered.

"You sure, Cassandra?" Akira looked at her as she pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. Cassandra nodded her head with determination on her face.

"I'm sure." Chioukichi sighed loudly, causing everyone to look at him, and scratched the back of his head.

"Something tells me we won't be able to stop you." He smiled at her. "Just give a us second to find a place to tie the rope onto." Chioukichi walked over to Kazuya and he nodded his head, understanding what Chioukichi meant. The two started to look for a place to wrap the rope around and tie it tight. Fusao walked up to Cassandra. He looked her up and down then turned around and called to Akio. Akio walked up to them and stood next to Fusao.

"Akio have you checked Cassandra's muscles yet?" Akio got a look on his face that showed he had just realized something.

"NO I HAVEN'T!" Akio quickly started to check Cassandra over. He dropped to his knees and started to check the cut on her leg. "Damn." He looked up at Cassandra. Cassandra could see a look at a doctor would have on his face. "Your cut-" He looks at her leg again "It's slightly coming open. Fusao get me some roc-"

"Beat you there" Cassandra looked up form Akio and saw Kei sanding in front of her. He was grinning from ear to ear, his arms still full of rocks. "Thought you might need these before anyone else, Akio." Akio smiled a grateful smile at Kei and took a few small rocks.

"I'm going to use some of these to make a bandage. I don't know the full properties to the strong bandages so you're going to get some cheep bandages wrapped around my legs." Akio paused a moment and closed his eyes. Cassandra stared at the tinny rocks hoping to see them changed. She blinked again and missed the change. _My word! Why do I keep blinking! _Akio took the bandages and started to wrap them around her leg.

"Think they'll stay, Akio?" Cassandra looked to her left and saw Atsuo. She had forgotten that he was even there.

"I hope so. Try not to tense your body up to much or it'll make the bandage lose." Cassandra nodded her head; fully understanding what Akio was saying, but not sure if she wouldn't be able to do it. Akio stood up and dusted off his legs. "that should do it." He turned around and called to Chioukichi. "Are you guys ready to go?" Cassandra looked at Chioukichi and Kazuya.

The two had found a hole on the cave wall and worked the rope through the hole. They had the rope going in and out of the hole about three times then Kazuya was also holding on to the rope. The two looked at Akio. Akio gave them a thumbs up. Chioukichi smiled and walked over to them.

"Ready to go Cassandra?" She nodded her head and Chioukichi let her to the rope that was pulled tightly over the floor. "So hold onto this. Try to crawl across it underneath. I wouldn't suggest just going across by holding onto the rope with your hands." Cassandra nodded her head.

"Got it." She grabbed onto the rope near the edge and laid on the floor. She swung her legs crisscross on the rope and started to shimmy down the rope.

"Alright boys, lets hold this rope steady!" Cassandra looked back at where everyone was standing and saw them all holding onto the rope. She smiled to herself and started to pull herself along.

She realized quickly that the distance between the ledges were longer than she thought. She could feel blood quickly run to her head every time she put her head upside down to look at the ledge. It was hard for her to keep her head up, though. She felt like she was wasting energy trying to keep her head up, but she had to do it that way she wouldn't start to feel light headed and lose her grip on the rope. As she inched along her body started to ach from where Hinata had to punish her. _Suck it up!_ _You have to do this!_ Cassandra continued to pull herself along, tensing up her muscles to keep from losing her grip.

"Cassandra! The bandage!" Cassandra paused a moment and looked at her leg. The bandage was slowly ripping. Blood started to come out of her wound.

"Sorry, Akio." Cassandra said quickly, trying not to waste her energy. She continued forward without stopping. She was almost to the other ledge. She smile to herself. _Almost there._ She went along just a little farther before she reached the ledge.

When she reached the ledge she realized that it was too small to stand on. She looked at the wall and saw the hatch. _I could pull on the hatch and open the door, but that still wouldn't work... Maybe there's a- Ah ha!_ Cassandra spotted a rock that jutted out of the wall weirdly. It looked fake compared to the wall. Cassandra knew this had to be a button. She didn't know what it did, but she prayed that it was good. She pushed it.

One again she heard the sound of air releasing from a small hole. The wall started to shake slightly as she started to hear the sound of machines moving. When the wall stopped shaking something metal started to come out from under her. She could tell that it was a bridge. She watched the bridge extended to the other side. When it connected to the other ledge Cassandra slowly let go of the rope. She let go of the rope with her legs first and tested the bridge. When she was sure that it would hold her up she slowly let go of the rope and stood. Behind her the guys started to come across the bridge.

"Yea!" Kei held up his hand for a high-five. when Cassandra hit it he spoke again. "Way to go Cassandra!"

"Now open that door!" Chioukichi yelled from behind everyone. Cassandra grinned from ear to ear as she placed her hand on the hatch. The wall started to move in front of her. She pulled on the hatch until it wouldn't open any more. In font of them laid a white room like the one that they saw only minutes earlier. Cassandra, with caution, walked into the room, taking each step slowly and softly. After she was sure it was clear and safe she waved for everyone else to follow. They all quickly filed into the room. The door swiftly closed behind them. Another opened in front of them and a higher up walked through. His face was blocked by a shadow casted by his hat.

"To slow! You must complete it faster!" He pointed his thumb behind him at the door he entered through. "Now, leave for lunch!" Before any of them could move a voice filled the room that caused icicles to grow on the walls. Terror shot through Cassandra like a fire through a forest.

"Well done, Classroom ten. I saw _most_ of you did not fall prey to my trap." The memory to the trick ending flash through all of their minds. "But, truth be told, I don't really care at all that your all still alive. " There was a pause so that the words could sink in. "47. I would like to see you here in my office." Cassandra was trying to figure out who she was talking about until she saw everyone staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh! Is he talking to me?" Cassandra looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "SCREW YOU! I'M NOT COMEING!" Cassandra smirked until she saw laser beams shoot all across the room.

"Don't touch them," she heard Akira yell, with panic, from behind her. "They're not fake! Touch them and it'll burn like the sun."

"That your right 27. These _are_ real. I'm controlling them right now. If 47 does not come right now then I'll cut you all in half."

"Ha! I don't believe you!"

"Chioukichi! Shut-up!" Cassandra saw Fusao hiss behind him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why should I Fusao? He needs us. We're the only ones like us here." A booming laugh quickly filled the room after Chioukichi spoke again. The laugh made a shiver run down all their backs.

"Oh, 14, you can't get even more ignorant. I don't need you. There are several more out there in the world of the living. Several like you. The only problem we would have is that it would take a while to gather everyone with all of your talents. Now. 47. You will come here to my office or I will kill you all." A thought occurred to Cassandra.

"I thought we couldn't die?

"We can't... But if he keeps the lasers on our hearts we will eventually die."

"Once again, your right 27. So I will only say it one more time 47. Either come or die." Cassandra thought for a moment then swallowed.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good." The lasers clicked away. "The commander to your classroom will show you the way." Hinata stepped into the room with a cold stare.

"Come 47." The turned on his heel and started to walk off, without checking to see if Cassandra was following. That pissed her off but she followed him. Before she left the room she turned around and looked at everyone. Chioukichi, Kei and Akio gave her a thumbs up, Fusao and Kazuya gave her an encouraging nod, Atsuo and Akira gave her a nervous smile, Kuya gave her a sweet, yet nervous, smile, and Souta gave her a hard encouraging stare. For some reason, Cassandra felt like the stare from Souta was the most comforting. She smiled back at them all and gave a half heart wave. She turned her head to the front and heard the door close behind her with a 'swoosh'.

Cassandra followed several feet behind Hinata, not making a move to catch up. She planted her eyes firmly on his back glaring at him. She knew she had to keep up an act and that she owed a thanks to him for telling her what was going to happen, but she couldn't help but blame him for all that had happened in the course. She couldn't help but distrust him. She guess the reason why was because he had tricked her so many times before. _No that's not it... It's something else... Maybe it's this place..._

They reached an elevator and Hinata placed his hand flat against the wall. Cassandra guess it was for a hand print. She gave a little laugh. _Just like the movies._ Hinata took a step to the side as the door slid open. Cassandra walked into the elevator and coolly turned around. Hinata followed in after her and sharply turn on his heels. He pushed one of the buttons on the wall and the doors smoothly slid close. Hinata moved his arms behind his back and held his left wrist in his right hand. The back of his left hand was placed in the palm of his right hand. He suddenly curled all of his fingers but his pointer finger. He pointed his uncurled finger upward. Cassandra knew the sign.

Wait.

Cassandra's father had used that signal several times on her when she was young. She knew it by heart. She didn't know why or how Hinata knew it but she knew it also promised and explanation. The nodded her head ever so slightly, as if Hinata could really see it. She guessed that he did for he uncurled the rest of his fingers and let them fall limp. Both of them stood in silence, not moving an inch, until the elevator stopped moving and the doors slid open.

"I feel I must warn you 47. The General will not take kindly to your sharp attitude." Hinata turned his head slightly to where Cassandra could see his left eye. His purple eyes only showed coldness. "I suggest you learn some manners quick." Hinata face forward and started to walk straight. Cassandra stuck out her tongue at him that of an action like a child then followed him.

They walked down a single hallway for what seemed like forever to Cassandra before they finally reached a door. Cassandra could see the door a mile away, though, for it was painted a cherry red. It was like the elephant in the room, being surrounded by nothing but white walls. The red was almost blinding to Cassandra. Hinata easily reached for the golden knob on the door, not fazed by the sudden bright colors. He smoothly and easily opened the door and revealed an equally bright room that matched the door. Cassandra had to take a moment to rub her eyes before she walked into the room. When she did the door closed behind her making her flinch slightly. She took a deep breath then finally decided to take a look around the room.

The walls were painted a deep red with a lighter red curtain along the wall that was golden tassel. The curtains added an effect to the walls, an almost scary and menacing effect. In the middle of the room was a large, glass, an oval shape coffee table. On both the left and right sides of the table were golden love seats. In front of the table, its back facing Cassandra was an enormous couch. On the other side of the table, away from it by a few yards, was a slick, dark, solid wood desk. Cassandra could tell that it was made of pure oak. Behind the desk sat the made that called Cassandra there. The General.

He had his face facing his desk writing on papers with a pen, wearing glasses. His dark brown skin seemed out of place in the red room, yet fit so perfectly. His hair was short and black fuzz. Normally Cassandra would want to pet the fuzz, but knew that this would not be a good idea at the moment. His hand smoothly went across each paper without making a flaw. His Black suit looked like that of a typical evil villain. _But he's not like the typical villain. He seems more dangerous._ Hinata cleared his throat and the General finally spoke, without looking up at them.

"You may sit down." Cassandra took the offer and walked over to plop down on the couch in front of the table and desk. When she did sit down on the couch he spread her arms along the back of the couch and gazed upon the General. Hinata walked over and stood next to the couch. He kept arms behind his back.

"I have brought number 47, sir." The General clicked his pen, pulled of his glasses and looked up at Hinata. He waved him off then looked at Cassandra with a devilish look. Cassandra could see the evil wheels in his head turning. She knew she had to be on her toes.

"So, 47-"

"Sir, before we start I would like to be called Cassandra, for that is the name my mother and father gave me, and defines who I am." The general stared at Cassandra with a blank expression then smirked.

"I see you are stronger that the higher ups think. I can see in your eyes a fighting spirit. One that will never back down. I can also see that we will never get anywhere unless I lower my walls some." The General gave a dark chuckle that sent shivers down Cassandra's back. She hoped he did not notice. He leaned back in his chair, resting his left arm on the arm rest and his right elbow on the other arm rest, allowing him to put his hand to his face. "I will agree to your one demand." Cassadnra nodded her head, feeling her head getting bigger.

"Uh, sir are you sure you should do that?" The General raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Commander. You are nothing but a Commander. You know why you're a commander? It is because you do not know much. I suggest you stand back and stay quiet." The General looked back at Cassandra. "Now Cassandra, mind if I ask you a question?" Cassandra shook her head.

"So sir, I don't mind." The general smirked once again.

"Good. What do you think of it here?" The question threw Cassandra off on many levels. She knew he wanted this so she had to think of something craft to show that his little trick did not work.

"It is well thought out, and seems like it has no flaws. I have not been here long, though, so I cannot give an honest opinion." The general stared at her long and hard before he removed his right hand form his face and ringed the little school bell on his desk. A door opened up to Cassandra's left and a boy Cassandra's age walked trough carrying a platter that had a china tea set on it and food. The boy set the platter down and poured three cups full of hot tea. He handed one to Cassandra, then Hinata, and lastly the General. The boy then grabbed a plate of food, which had a steak salad and mashed potatoes on it, in front of Cassandra. The boy then set two similar plates in front of the General, then in front of the love seat to Cassandra's right in front of a love seat. The boy then stepped off to the side behind Cassandra. Hinata sat down on the love seat, then him and the General clasped their hands together at the same time. After a half of second of silence they started to cut into their steaks. The General saw that Cassandra was not eating and smirked.

"I did not poison it, for I need _you_ alive." Cassandra got the hint that the General gave about earlier, when he said her didn't need anyone in classroom ten. Cassandra slowly moved to start cutting her steak. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that if she didn't start eating then something horrible would happen. The General smiled evilly when Cassandra started to eat.

"Good. Now let's get back to business. Now you had said seems like. What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that I have not been here long enough to give a full report on what I think about this facility." The General stopped eating momentarily to let what Cassandra souk in. He gave another dark chuckle.

"I feel I should inform you, Ms. Cassandra, that anyone who has planned to over throw this Facility as failed." Cassandra didn't dare glance in Hinata's direction; for fear that it would give them away. Her mind raced as she looked at Hinata out of the corner on her vision. He showed no sign of reaction. Cassandra knew she had to respond then, so not to raise suspicion.

"I don't know why you would need to tell me this, sir."

"It is a fair warning. " The General leaned back in his seat again. Cassandra realized that he had quickly finished off his food when she had only just started to dig in. The boy came up, took his plate, and left out the door he came in. "Cassandra, do you want to know how this Facility got created? I built it. This place was filled with nothing but hopeless people. They lived stupidly, but I knew I had a chance if I took hold to that stupidity. I quickly stroked and attacked before anyone knew what happen. It was quiet easy to take over, really. I slowly got allies that would stick with me. Of course some of them realized that I was doing more damage than they wanted to. They tried to fight against me." The General got a cold icy look in his deep dark brown eyes. "I killed them. They fully died in a world where it was impossible. It only showed that I am one not to be messed with." Cassandra swallowed that last spoon full of her potatoes and leaned back into the couch as the boy came to get her and Hinata's clean plates. She looked at the General with a calm expression.

"I see, but what I don't see is why you need to tell me this. As I stated earlier that I have only been her for a few day so I'm not even sure on what I think of my own classmates." The general nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I can see that, but I wanted to put it out there for you to know." The General leaned forward, placed his elbows on the desk, clasped his hands together, and covered his mouth with his clasp hands. "I do not believe, however, the last part you have told me. From what my Intel can tell me your classmates have grown quiet attach to you. I believe that 43, 36, and 20 told you about their past already." Cassandra suddenly got confused. She squished her eyebrows together and leaned her head forward slightly.

"Sir." The General sighed at Cassandra's question, clearly irritated. He thought for a moment, shuffled through some papers on his desk, and then spoke.

"I believe 43 is known as Kuya, 36 as Atsuo, and 20 as Akio." Anger struck Cassandra's heart at the each name mention. Cassandra gritted her teeth together when she spoke.

"That they did tell me."

"Most classrooms take a week before even one tell their newest member their past. For one it only took two to three days for you to learn about 43's past."

"_KUYA_ realized that he could trust me quickly. As did the others. Maybe that's something you need to learn." The General was slightly caught off by Cassandra statement. Slightly. He quickly recovered and replied back to Cassandra in a cold icy voice.

"Why do I need to learn about it? I already have it. The commander here is one of the few I trust." Cassandra had to keep hard from snorting. "I don't even need trust. Not when I have a thing, Ms. Cassandra, called fear on my side. You have a gotten a taste of this fear." Cassandra got a memory of the first time she saw the General.

Fear had struck her like lighting shooting up from the ground. Icicles had form on the air around them, and Cassandra had gotten a look a hell. She would never forget this feeling.

"I do remember but you cannot rule everyone with fear." The general nodded his head in agreement.

"That is true. That why I use trust on some. One of the some I want to trust is you, Ms. Cassandra." Cassandra was taken aback by what the General said. She knew he knew she was surprised for he smirked. "Yes, Ms. Cassandra, I would like for you to become a higher up. You have skills on gaining trust easily and being able to figure out things faster than anyone else." _He's hinting at course. But wait. If he knew that I knew about the trick at the end of the course then how come he didn't know about Kei, Kazuya, and Akira telling me about their past?... Something's up and I have to find out._

"So, will you join me?" Cassandra looked the General dead in the eye. She allowed her cold stare to be revealed. She knew hers wasn't as powerful as his but knew it got her message across.

"I would never become one of your toys." The General unclasped his hands and laid them flat in front of him on the desk. A dark shadow fell on his face as an evil smiled creped onto his face slowly.

"Funny, if you had agreed you would have really become one of my _toys_." The General looked at Hinata, who was beginning to stand. "Take Ms. Cassandra back to her room. Her classmates should be done eating now and she has already been fed so she does not need to be taken to the lunchroom." Hinata nodded his head and started to walk toward the door. Cassandra quickly stood and swiftly followed him. Hinata pushed a button on the door making it slid open. Cassandra was about to exit the room when the General called her back.

"I am sad that you do not wish to join me, much like one of your classmates, but remember you had a chance."

"Wait, which classmate?" The general smirked evilly, knowing full well he had grabbed Cassandra attention.

"Oh, has he not told you yet? Well I won't give him away, but I will give you a hint. He is secretly really smart but doesn't like to show it." _ATSUO!_ Cassandra knew how he was talking about instantly. She took a step out of the doorway and stood in shock. As she did the General called Hinata's name.

"Commander, please tell the others that tomorrow will be a free day."

"Yes sir." Hinata nodded his head as Cassandra was pulled back to reality.

"Free day?" Cassandra looked at Hinata, puzzle. Hinata opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off by the General.

"A free day is where it's like a regular after school day, with clubs and activities."

"So you give freedom to the classrooms?" The general nodded his head.

"Yes I do. That is how you train someone or something. You push, push, push, then every now and again you give a treat. The treat I give is a free day. There are limits on what they can do, but besides those small limits it's the same as in the world of the living." Cassandra thought for a moment before she responded.

"So, there are clubs, sports, and other activities?"

"Is that not what I said?" The General gave an irritated sigh. "If you have any more questions just ask your classmates." The General was quest for a second. "Oh, and Ms. Cassandra, please consider this your special treat. You may call this the calm before the storm." At that moment the door snapped shut cutting them off from the General.

"Come. We must leave now." Hinata started to trek back the way they had come. Cassandra followed him for a few feet then stopped and turned around to look at the bright deep red door. _The calm before the storm? I'm not sure what that means, but I'm sure it's not good._ Cassandra started to follow Hinata again feeling fear rise in her heart. Not for herself, but for all her classmates.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE _REALLY_ LATER UP DATE! I had writers block again anbd was just extreamly lazy when typing the beganinng and and and... I'm sorry I shouldn't be making up excuses. *sigh***

**Anyways, if something isn't all that clear (like how they tricked Akira) then message me or leave a review.**

**Thank you guys for waiting for this chapter! It means a lot to me that you guys liek it so much! ='D This isn't my favorite story but you guys seem to liek it so I'll continue just you ya'll. The next chapter is going to be insanly funny so be prepared to lagh your toes off. Well thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a review! *bows* thanks again! Sorry for no updating soon enought thought D'=**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7!_**

**(Wow already on chapter seven!)**

**(***Please ignore the card game!***)**

Cassandra stumbled into the classroom after being shoved in there by Hinata. She turned around to see Hinata looking around. He quickly gave her an apologetic look then closed the door. Cassandra glared at the door, not to put on a show, but for she was truly irritated. Hinata was only one of the many things irritating her right now. She turned around and gazed around the empty classroom. She sighed and scratched the back of her head trying to calm down some. _That General guy just rubs me the wrong way. I know nothing about him, yet he knows everything about me._ Cassandra looked around the empty classroom again.

"Where is everyone?" She asked out loud to herself as she slowly maneuvered around the desk to reach the door to the bedroom. She placed her hand on the wall and felt the warm glow of the green laser that checked her hand print. When she felt the warmth leave her hand she removed it as the door slowly slid open with a 'swoosh'. Cassandra took a step into the room before she was stopped by something hitting her in the face.

The object had just enough force to make her stop in her tracks while not causing any damage to her. The object was soft and wrapped slightly around her face. She reached up with her right hand and removed the object, realizing it was a pillow. As she pulled the pillow off her face she saw what sat in front of her in the middle of the room.

All of the guys sat in a circle all sitting on a pillow from their beds. In their hands were playing cards. Kei was lying on his back- legs in a crisscross position. Surprise and panic showed on his face. Across from him Akio had his arm out in front of him showing that he had thrown the pillow. All of the guys stared at Cassandra with blank surprised expressions- showing that they were trying to process the situation. Akio blinked several times then started to yell at Kei.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I'm sorry Cassandra. KEI made an uncalled comment. TELL CASSANDRA YOUR SORRY!" Each time Akio spoke to Cassandra his voice would go to normal, but when he spoke to Kei his voice rose several notches. Fusao and Kazuya had their hands to their foreheads and everyone else looked tired from hearing Akio yell. Cassandra guessed Akio had been yelling at Kei for a while now. Hoping to get Kei and Akio to stop talking, or yelling, Chioukichi turned around and smiled up at Cassandra.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cassandra smiled back at Chioukichi as she tossed Akio back his pillow. Kei and Chioukichi scooted over and made room for her to be able to sit down. She crossed her legs over each other and got comfortable on the floor before she replied back to Chioukichi.

"Not so good. The General asked if I wanted to become a higher up." Cassandra suddenly felt suffocated as everyone sucked in a big gasp of air. Everyone gabbed at her.

"You're joking right?" Chioukichi asked giving a little laugh. Cassandra shook her head oblivious to the tension that was forming on the air waves in the room.

"He said he could use my 'skills'." Cassandra held up both her hands and made quotation marks for the word skills. "I told him that I would never become one of his toys. Then he said something weird... Something about how I would really become one of his toys." Cassandra looked up at everyone. "Know what he could mean by that?" They all shook their heads but Fusao and Chioukichi. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the two, questioning them. They exchanged a look then Chioukichi spoke.

"You see Cassandra, Fusao and I were here when the General took over, and there have been several rumors about him since he took over. The biggest rumor was that any female higher up he had were his..." Chioukichi's voice trailed off. Fusao quickly pick up what he was saying.

"That they were his _toys_. If you catch my drift." When Cassandra made no indication that she understood Fusao thought for a moment then spoke again. "He used them for sexual pursuit." Cassandra face trued apple red and then looked down at the floor. As she tried to hide her embarrassment Chioukichi spoke again.

"I heard he forces most of them and if they stop pleasing him then he makes them disappear. Luckily it's not many girls he takes." Chioukichi saw the look on Cassandra's face. "UH! I mean there are some girl higher ups that aren't his toys! They failed him in the bedroom but they still had skills he could use. I mean!"

"Chioukichi just shut-up." Chioukichi took Kazuya's suggestion and kept quiet. Kazuya looked over at Cassandra for a moment then smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry Cassandra. You denied him so you don't have to worry about him doing such disgraceful things to you. He may be a horrible man with little to no honor, but he has just enough honor to hold you to your wish." Cassandra nodded her head nod only showing Kazuya that she heard and understood him but to also clear her head of any naughty thoughts that had entered. After a few awkward moments Kuya took everyone's cards from them and began to shuffle up the deck.

"We shouldn't just sit here in this awkwardness. Come on; let's start a new game of black jack."

"I thought we were playing the plain version of that game called 21?" Chioukichi said with truthful confusion on his face.

"Chioukichi, just stop while you're ahead." While Chioukichi had his own little pout Kuya passed out two cards to everyone. Cassandra looked at her cards, like everyone else, till she sighed loudly, knowing full well that she still had questions to ask. She glanced around at everyone- who were all absorbed in their cards- and spoke out loud.

"What's a free day?" It took a moment for all the guys to register that she had asked a question- let alone what it was. Akira seemed quiet surprised by the question, though.

"You know about the free day?" Cassandra nodded her head in a knowing way, though she knew she knew nothing.

"The General told Hinata"- everyone flinched at his name-"to tell the other commanders that tomorrow is a free day."

"Did you ask them what it was?" Atsuo seemed to be asking the obvious, but it was a question they were all thinking about.

"Yea, but he didn't give me much information. All he said was that it was like a normal after school day, with activities and clubs. He wouldn't tell me much more." Kei snorted loudly next to Cassandra. Cassandra turned her head smoothly toward him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not surprised he didn't. I'm sure he doesn't like those days very much, but he has to give them to us." Cassandra quickly got confused- without letting it show on her face. The General had told her that it was a teat to train them all. _Something is seriously wrong here._ Cassandra quickly zoned back into what Kei was saying. "What with after that meeting they had."

"Wait- what?" Kei turned his head slightly to face Cassandra.

"That's right. You haven't heard of that have you. Well-"

"Kei!" Kei Flinched at the sound of Souta's voice. Cassandra looked over at Souta- not moving her head- and saw the fiery glare pointed at Kei. Kei turned his head slowly and face Souta.

"Why can't I tell her?"

"We made an agreement not to tell ANYONE, remember?"

"Bu-"

"Kei, he's right." They all looked over at Kazuya. Cassandra saw an unsure face on Kei when he did. She knew he wanted to tell her, but even she saw truth behind the words Souta and Kazuya said, though she did not know what they meant. "You remember the promise right?"

"Yea… I still think we should tell her."

"Kei!" Everyone flinched when Fusao spoke this time. Cassandra could have sworn that his voice sounded like thunder- booming and bouncing off the walls. "If he wants her to know he'll tell her." _"He"? Who's he? Is it the General, but then what was the agreement/promise? Why can't they tell me anything!_

Silence fell on the room as fast as a bowling ball fell from a roof. None moved, nor spoke. Cassandra knew it was because of her that this awkwardness fell upon them. _Why did this happen?_ She sighed then tried once again to get an answer to her question.

"So what happens during a free day?"

"Well all of us-"Akio glanced at Kei and Chioukichi "-_most_ of us are in clubs and activities, so we'd go to them. You will probably want to see what kind of activities they have. If you don't want to join any of them then it would be a great day to get to know this place."

"I'd suggest getting to know the other students." Akira said concentrating on his cards as if trying to plan the whole game ahead of time. "It's good to make friends outside of this classroom."

"Or enemies- hit me." As Akio handed a card to Souta Chioukichi spoke.

"Why enemies?"

"Why friends?" Chioukichi scowled at Souta as Fusao and Kei both asked for another card.

"Why should she make friends OR enemies? It'd be better to just sit and plot to destroy the world." Akio slammed down all his cards. He had all the aces. "Twenty-one exactly! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eep!" Kuya flinched at Akio's sudden devil laugh.

"DAMN! How do you keep getting the Ace's Akio!" Souta yelled as he slammed his cards on the ground. "I had nineteen!"

"It's because he's the one dealing them," Akira stated plainly, heaving a sigh.

"Then he doesn't deal next time! Atsuo!" Atsuo flinched at his name being called with anger. Cassandra saw him slink back slightly as he peeked over his card at Souta. "You're dealing next. Akio give him the deck!" Akio shrugged with a smug smile on his face as everyone handed their cards to Atsuo. Akio slowly passed the cards over to Atsuo as he smiled all too sweetly at Souta - who was sitting next to Atsuo on his left while Kuya sat on the right. Souta just glared at him. Fusao heaved a loud sigh to response to what was going on - he sat on Akio's right.

"Souta can't you just lose once without complaining?"

"No." Cassandra let out a little giggle. Souta said that one word as a child would if it was the first word they learned. He even crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Fusao. Cassandra instantly put a mental note in her head that she should always let Souta win if she wanted to end something quickly. As Atsuo shuffled up the cards and started to deal them Cassandra started to get them all back on topic.

"Is there anything I should really know about free days?"

"There are a few things." Kazuya said calmly. "You're able to go outside for outside activities but if you even try to leave you get vaporized."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Kazuya looked over at Cassandra confused by her outburst. Cassandra only sighed as Akira left where Kazuya left off.

"There are several clubs and activities to choose from. If you don't pick an activity usually you're used as a transport slave between the higher ups. Most of the time though you're not, as Kei and Chioukichi can explain to you." Cassandra began to wonder about what he was talking about till Kei spoke up next to her.

"Chioukichi and I have yet to join a club. None of them we really truly like. We also just like to relax when we can. If you want we can give you a tour of all the clubs."

"Thanks, I would like that a lot," Cassandra said with a genital happy smile on her face. Kei blushed slightly then looked away quickly, leaving Cassandra to be confused as to why.

"W-we'll show the whole campus too. If you don't like any of the clubs then you can hang out with Chioukichi and me."

"We'll have lot of fun!" Chioukichi gave Cassandra a thumb up

"After I win again!" Akio started to laugh evilly as he got his cards. He slammed his cards down hard on the floor before Cassandra Kei and Akira got their cards. "Two face _and_ two aces! Twenty-one! AGAIN! MWHAHAHAH!"

"God Damn it!" Souta threw his cards into the air as he stood up suddenly. "I'm going to sleep!" Souta stormed to his bed and fell into it. He pulled the covers high over his head has he yelled, "GOOD NIGHT!"

Fusao sighed and leaned up against one of the beds running his hand trough his jet black hair. He heaved a heavy sigh then slowly stood up.

"I think that means for us all to go to sleep." Fusao started for his bed then stopped, his back facing them all, and spoke in a calm voice. "Please try not to cause any trouble tomorrow Kei, Chioukichi."

"No worries!" Kio and Chioukichi started to laugh till Fusao turned his head to where he could see them out of one eye. Fire shot out of his eye as fire rose up around him. Kei and Chioukichi yelped, flinched, and jumped far away from Fusao.

"I mean it you two." Fusao said in a low low growl.

"Y-yes sir!" The two jumped up into a salute, stood, and shook ever so slightly Cassandra had to cover her mouth and purse her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Get to bed!" Fusao barked. The two somehow jumped into their beds from where they were standing. After a few moments of silence Cassandra sighed a happily and started to walk to her bed.

"Guess I'll go to bed two. I'll need to be ready for tomorrow." Cassandra heaved a heavy yawn. "Good night you guys."

"Good night!" Cassandra couldn't help but smile as everyone said good night to her as she closed the curtain to change clothes. As she pulled back the covers, and started to crawl into her bed, a thought accrued to her. _It feels like I'm back home, in a way. It feels as if I'm with family._ Cassandra smiled to herself as she started to slowly give into a disease called sleep. _I'm glad I have a family here, it helps me coup with this easier. Thanks guys for being so kind and welcoming to me._

Cassandra rolled onto her side trying to get comfortable again while still clinging to some of her dream. She was dreaming of being back home with her family, but all of classroom ten was there with her. They were having this big party celebrating nothing really. Kei and Chioukichi were both playing with Cassandra's younger siblings. Atsuo, Akira, and Kazuya were setting up decorations. Akio and Kuya were helping Cassandra's mother in the kitchen. Fusao talked with Cassandra's father with grins on both their faces. Souta started to set out the food for everyone.

Cassandra couldn't help but smile and enjoy the scene. It felt as if everything was going the way it was supposed to. At that moment Cassandra's father walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. He didn't say a word but just smiled at her. Behind him Cassandra saw everyone else looking at her, smiling also. Cassandra could feel tears burning the back of her eyes. Happiness flooded through her over and over again.

"Thank you," She whispered just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"You're welcome, though I don't know what I did."

Cassandra spun around and sat up in her bed only to come face to face with Chioukichi. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Chioukichi smiled.

"Had a nice dream? You looked like you were, even though you were crying some, but because of the smile on your face I assumed they were happy tears." When Chioukichi said it Cassandra realized her face was wet. She quickly lifted her arm to wipe away her tears. Before her arm could, though, Chioukichi reached up with his hand and started to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Try not to cry in this world, ok? Even if their happy tears. This is a place where you need to show your strength, so any amount of tears will make people think you're weak." As Cassandra stared at Chioukichi with a blank expression a memory passed through her head.

Her father was doing the same thing to her on her first day of school. She didn't want to go she was afraid then her father told her something that made her so happy she started to cry. Her father told her to keep smiling but not to cry, today was the day for her to be strong in this new place. She wasn't to cry, even tears of joy, till she felt comfortable in the new place.

Chioukichi was basically telling her to do the same.

Cassandra smiled at Chioukichi then said," Don't worry I won't." Chioukichi seem slightly shocked by what she said then stood up straight and smiled at her.

"Good. Now what were you dreaming of." Cassandra threw her legs to the side of the bed then contemplated weather or not to tell Chioukichi the truth. She finally decided -with a smile- to tell the truth.

"I was dreaming of my family."

"That's nice." Cassandra gave a giggle after Chioukichi spoke. "What?"

"You don't know what I mean by my family." Cassandra moved her head upward and faced Chioukichi with a joyful smile. "I mean my immediate family and you guys!" Chioukichi blinked several times then his face started to turn red.

"W-what!"

"You've guys have become family to me." Chioukichi didn't say anything for the longest then started to laugh. He wrapped his arms around his stomach to show he was laughing to hard.

"Cassandra you're the best!" Chioukichi took a deep breath and stood up straight again. "You know Cassandra you remind me of my older sister. Well I guess I should say younger, I always took care of her like an older brother though she was the oldest. People even assumed I was the oldest. She always said weird but nicest tings like you do. Saying that were like family to her would be one of them. Thanks Cassandra. Well get dress the Commander will be here soon." Chioukichi turned around and opened the curtain a little let out a gasp then pulled it all the way back.

On the other side of the curtain were all the other guys, eavesdropping. They all were scrunched up against each other trying to get to a spot to where they could hear. When Chioukichi pulled back the curtains they were so surprised all they could do was stand where they were and blink. None of them knew what to do. Finally Akio stood up straight then jumped at Cassandra. He wrapped his arms around Cassandra's neck and started to cry into her shoulder.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Cassandra! You're like family to me too! Waaaa-!"

"Akio!" Akio turned his head and started to pout as he slightly glared at Fusao.

"What? It twue!"

"You don't have to hang on her like that though!"

"You're just jealous Atsuo!" As Atsuo's face turned red Souta walked up to Akio, wrapped his arms around Akio's waist, then lifted him and walked away with Akio screaming to be put down.

"Sorry Cassandra," Kazuya said. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop. Kuya heard Chioukichi saying something about you crying and we were all curious." Cassandra smiled at them all. _They are like family to me, even though I haven't been here long._

"Thanks you guys, and its ok. Now could you guys finish changing?" Several of them looked down at their shirtless chest and smiled an apologetic smile. As they all scattered Chioukichi closed the curtain behind him and Cassandra set to changing her clothes.

Cassandra sat in the classroom waiting for Hinata to show up. Even though she was worried about what was laid before her for the day she couldn't help but smile from the events earlier. If she had to stay here forever she was glad to be with them. _WAIT! I keep forgetting that I'm here to help Hinata with over throwing the Facility so I can set everyone free! Stay focus, Cassandra!_

Suddenly the door flew open and Hinata stood with his arms behind his back standing straight as a board. Half of his face was covered by a shadow casted by his hat. His face showed no emotion. His grey purple eyes showed nothing but disgust and irritation. Cassandra still found it hard to believe that his man wanted her to trust him.

"I presume that your fellow classmate as informed you all that today is a free day. I have nothing to explain to you." He stepped to the side to where they could leave the classroom. "Dismissed!" Everyone slowly stood then left the room picking up friendly chatting as they left.

As Cassandra passed by Hinata he moved his head down more to when the shadow from the hat completely hid his face. Cassandra felt as though he was hiding something form her. As she turned and walked by him to go down the hallway she see what he was hiding. There was a cut going from the top of his cheek to the end of it, at an angle. Cassandra would have stopped and asked a large amount of question if it weren't for the slightest tip of Hinata's head before he took off down the hallway opposite way the rest of them were going. Cassandra kept on walking as if she never saw the cut, but her mind couldn't stop running.

_What happened! Did he get hurt- well of course he did. How did he get hurt though? Could he have fallen? Well I don't think a fall would cause that much pain. Did something or someone hurt him? Could it have been-!_

*BAM!*

Cassandra took a step back and blinked away the stars as she laughter in front of her. She shook her head as she was starting to gain her vision back. She blinked a few more times and saw Chioukichi and Kei standing in front of her holding their own stomachs. Kei was bent over swaying trying to keep his balance while Chioukichi was leaning up against the wall, slowly sliding down it. Kei was standing in front of Cassandra.

"Haha- sorry Cassandra- haha- w-we saw a dazed look on your face and couldn't help but stop in our tracks and let you bump into us and see what you would do. When you bumped me the face you got – haha- it was AMAZING." Kei fell back into a laughing fit- that was until Cassandra kicked him in the knees causing him to lose his balance. As Kei fell to the floor Chioukichi watched in silence till Kei body hit the floor then Chioukichi fell into another laughing fit- this time harder. Tears were streaming down his face –contradicting what he said earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KEI GOT THE CRAP BET OUT OF HIM! WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY!" Chioukichi started to pound his fist on the wall.

"You three!" They all stiffened at a voice that held high authority. Cassandra turned around to see a higher up staring at them with cold eyes. "Get going! You're causing a distraction!" At that the three of them took off running down the hallway not once looking behind them to see if the higher up was after them. They turned several corner even back tracking to try to keep the higher up off their tail. After about an hour went by they stopped running. They instantly collapsed to the floor, all breathing heavily.

"We have to stay clear of all higher ups now." Chioukichi said through staggered breaths.

"Agree," Cassandra and Kei both said at the same time. Kei took a deep breath trough his nose then let out a loud and long breath through his mouth.

"OK!" Cassandra flinched at Kei's yelling. "Let's get going!" Kei started to march down the hallway with Chioukichi following right behind him. Cassandra just stared after them. She shook her head.

"I'm so confused right now, "Cassandra said under her breath. "What just happened?" She instantly started to process the recent event but her mind couldn't figure out how they happened. "Guess this is a foreshadow for the events later today." Cassandra sighed then started to follow after Kei and Chioukichi.

For the first half of the day Kei and Chioukichi showed Cassandra the outside clubs. Cassandra learned that Atsuo did track. He was the third tallest of the group so Cassandra figured as much. Atsuo seemed embarrassed to have Cassandra see him in his track uniform. Cassandra couldn't figure out why. She would have asked him if it wasn't for Kei and Chioukichi wrapping their arms in hers and taking her off.

They showed her the best places to hide outside from the higher ups. One of which was a bridge they could hide under- where Cassandra met several people from the other classrooms. They were all guys and they were smoking. Cassandra had to fight to keep from giving them a speech on how bad smoking was. Chioukichi and Kei quickly saw her discomfort there and decided to say good bye.

The next clubs they showed her were inside. The first club was the music club. Cassandra could hear music before she saw the room. It was smooth upbeat jazz. Cassandra couldn't help but smile. Smooth jazz was her mother and sister's favorite type of music. When they were outside the room, however, Kei and Chioukichi blocked Cassandra's path. She could tell they were up to no good.

"Before we go in," Chioukichi said.

"You have to guess who in the classroom is in this club," Kei finished. Cassandra smiled at them while shaking her head slightly. She thought for a moment.

"Is it…. Kazuya?" The two shook their head with smiles on their faces.

"He _was_ for the longest then found another thing to suit his … _talents_." Kei said with a sly smile on his face as he and Chioukichi shared a look.

"If you guessed that a years ago you'd be right, but you're wrong now."

"Then who is it?" Chioukichi and Kei only smiled as they opened the door to the music room. Warily, Cassandra walked into the room and looked around. She froze when she saw who was playing on the shiny white piano.

It was Souta.

His eyes were closed and his head was tilted slightly. Cassandra couldn't see Souta's hands but she saw his arms moving. She could tell his fingers were dancing on the keys. Several yards in front of Souta, and where he sat, was a man with purplish like hair that had a tent of red. He wore a hat, with a feather in it, on his head that casted a shadow across his face. Cassandra could just barely see that his eyes were also closed. His body swayed with the music as he played on a saxaphone. He wore a white blouse, tight blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Cassandra was surprised he could wear what he wanted to that was out of uniform. The right of both of them in a clear box was a drummer. He had his eyes opened but also swayed with the music. He did a light tapping on the drums in front of him.

At that moment a guitarist joined them and made the entire mood of the music change from just smooth jazz to upbeat smooth jazz. Slowly other musicians joined in and make the music sound like it came from an anime. Cassandra felt as though she was being transported to another world. She felt like she was flying through the air in outer space seeing many things. Rainbows, dancing stars, people having fun, and many many more things. It made her feel extremely happy.

She opened her eyes when she realized she had closed them and saw Souta open his. His eyes lock with Cassandra's almost instantly. He glared at her then mouthed "Get out of here. Were practicing and don't need a distraction!" Cassandra nodded her head then turned around to see Kei and Chioukichi already making a beeline for the door.

As the closed the door behind her she could feel the happy stares from behind her. She turned around to see Kei and Chioukichi being at her.

"What did you think?"

"That was amazing! I felt like I was flying!" Cassandra couldn't hold in her excitement.

"They're getting ready for a recital for this afternoon. It took them a look while to get the

General to agree to it." Cassandra stopped in her excitement and stared at Chioukichi.

"How did they get him to agree?"

"They got a higher up from one of the other classrooms to convince him to come down and listen to them. After that the General was more than happy to let them have a recital. Only thing was they could only practice on free days. And they played on the fifth free day after that, which is today."

"Oh, ok, got ya."

"Good," Kei said. "Because we don't have time to try to explain it. Onward to the next club!" Kei started to march down the hallway, Chioukichi closely following behind. Cassandra only smiled at them, not saying a word, as she followed them down the hall.

The next club was all about magic and legends. Cassandra was fascinated at first till they tried to make her join. Kei had to quickly distract them while Chioukichi snuck Cassandra out. After that one was the science club. Akira was the club president for that one. They were busy testing a gas and liquid theory when Chioukichi and Kei started to crack nerd/geek jokes. Akira snapped at one of the jokes and took whatever he had in his hands and dumped in on the two. At first they were just covered in green liquid then it started to burn. They ran out screaming with Cassandra following close behind to make sure they didn't get into anymore trouble. Before she left the room the apologized to the club then ran out.

She saw Kei and Chioukichi run into a room at the far end of the hall. By the time she reached to room she could hear someone shouting orders to get supplies to help the two. She recognized the voice.

It was Akio's voice.

Cassandra pushed aside the sliding door and instantly saw people rushing to gather supplies. In the far left hand corner Cassandra saw Akio, in a white doctor coat, pushing a screaming Kei and Chioukichi into a room then quickly closed the door behind them. It wasn't until Akio pushed a button on the wall beside the door did he take a breath. He leaned up against the wall and finally looked at the door. When he saw Cassandra he quickly walked over to her.

"Don't worry. Luckily the stuff that Akira dumped on then only feels like its burning but doesn't actually burn you." Cassandra let out the air she was holding in. "I put them in that room so they could wait for the burning feeling to go away."

"Wait you're not going to give them anything to help them?" Akio laughed at what Cassandra said.

"_Please_." Akio waved her question off.

"Then what were you shouting at everyone else to do." Akio looked around him as if realizing what had happening.

"Oh, just to make them think I was really going to help." Akio looked at everyone else in the room and gave them all thumbs up. "Good job! You guys did an amazing job in tricking them." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Think that will teach them?" One girl asked that was closest to Akio. Akio smiled at her then sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't think so. Plus-"Akio smiled at them all and winked," if they ever DO learn then were out of test subjects." As everyone laughed and agreed with Akio Cassandra felt dread run through her. _I need to make sure I'm always on Souta's _and_ Akio's good side._ Akio turned around and looked at Cassandra causing her to flinch. He let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry. Those two come in her every time we have a free day. The always find a way to piss off someone. If you ever get hurt I'll make sure your cared for, Cassandra," When Akio said her name everyone gasped.

"This is Cassandra!"

"You mean the legend 47!"

"I've heard the higher ups talk about her at lunch!"

"She's amazing!" Suddenly Cassandra was surrounded and was being asked a copious amount of questions. Akio was trying to calm them down to no prevail. It took the sound of a door slamming open to get everyone to be quiet. They all looked up, some or most turned around, to the back of the room to see Chioukichi half way out of the door way and Kei close behind. Both had the look of evil and dread on their faces.

"Akio." They said his name in a ghost like voice causing everyone to flinch. "You left us to almost die, and now you're letting them harass Cassandra?" The two started to come toward the group making everyone step back except Akio and Cassandra, though Cassandra was considering on running out the door with the aura that was quickly filling the air. "You call yourself a man!" Chioukichi was now in Akio's face. Akio only just smirked at Chioukichi.

"That I do." Kei smirked also at Akio showing that he was about to lay his card on the table.

"I wonder whether or not you'll keep calling yourself after we tell Kazuya of what happened?" With that Akio's smirk was wiped clean off and was replaced with pure terror.

"You wouldn't." Akio tried to play it off that he wasn't afraid but Cassandra could see right through him.

"We would." The two said at the same time with a dark shadow forming on their faces and behind them. Cassandra could see the sweat start to form on Akio's forehead.

"Ahhahaha! It was all just a friendly joke!" Akio turned his head around and looked at the group that was now huddled in the corner. "R-right?"

"Uh-huh!" Everyone started to agree with what Akio had said.

"S-see!" Chioukichi took a step away from Akio and Kei walked over to Cassandra."

"Good." Chioukichi said. "Now we'll be going and not a word will be spoken of this, nor will we me miss treated next time, right?" Everyone nodded their head eagerly. Kei then began to lead Cassandra out of the room Chioukichi close behind. The three of them kept walking until they went down to another level. Then Kei and Chioukichi started to high-five each other.

"That was the best!"

"Now he'll stop messing with us!" Cassandra stared at the two, stunned.

"You guys were messing with Akio?"

"YEP!" The two said at the same time. Also at the same time Cassandra punched them both in the gut causing them both to fall to the floor in pain.

"You two." Cassandra could feel her own anger come off of her in like heat waves. She could only dream about how it felt to everyone else. "YOU MADE ME THINK THAT YOU WERE SERIOUS! YOU HAD ME SCARED!"

"B-but!" Cassandra didn't wait for them to try to explain themselves before she stormed off. It wasn't long till she heard their footsteps behind her.

"Sorry Cassandra!" Chioukichi said coming up to her right.

"Honest. And we were going to go see Kazuya wither way." Cassandra slowed down to where I was easier for the guys to keep up with her.

"Wait we're going to see Kazuya next?" The two grinned at her.

"YEP!" The two once again linked their arms with hers. They started to drag her along till they reached the door that had the boxing ring in it. That was the room where Cassandra first broke a rule and caused a chain of events that changed her entire experience here at the facility. She felt slight dread to be standing in front of the room. At that moment a thought occurred to Cassandra.

"Wait, why would Kazuya be here?"

"You see…" Chioukichi's voice dropped off. "You'll just see."

Kei pushed open the door just in time for Cassandra to see Kazuya punch someone high into the air and yell, "YOU HAVE NO HONOR IF YOU ACT LIKE THAT IN THE PRECENSE OF WOMEN!" The man that was up in the air, for only a few moments, came crashing down on the hard tile floor with a loud "Thump." Blood started to come out of his mouth. Several girls that were in the room started to take pictures of either the man on the floor or of Kazuya.

"KYAA!"

"Our hero!"

"Kazuya is, and always will be, the best!"

"He's just so sexy!"

"And manly!"

"He's so full of honor!" Cassandra blinked several times at the group of girls. They were all different yet all saying around the same things. They were fan girling over Kazuya. Cassandra leaned over to Kei and left her hand to cover her face so no one would see what she was about to ask.

"Why are there all these girls here to watch Kazuya?" Kei looked at Cassandra confused then realization hit him.

"OH! That's right!" Kei looked over Cassandra at Chioukichi. "We never told Cassandra about the club."

"Your right!"Chioukichi made a fist with his right hand then tapped his left palm with the side of the fist. He smiled at Cassandra, closing his eyes. "We have a fan club."

"What?" Cassandra felt as confused as ever. Kei decided to help Cassandra understand. He threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Classroom ten has a fan club. A club dedicated to all of us guys, well before you got here, and every free day they choose one person to follow." Cassandra blinked several times before in finally sunk in.

"EHHHH!" Cassandra quickly turned her head to look at the group of girls. _What have I gotten myself into!_

**I'M DONE! YES! MWHAHAHAHA!**

***Sigh* I lost insperation for this story. I mean I wan tto finish it and sometimes I had random burst of insperation for this but it took forever!**

**I'm so sorry you guys have to wait so long! D=**

**Please ignore the card game I know its all wrong but I just needed SOMETHING!**

**Added a bunch of twist into this story, twist that I didn't mean to add. I was going to add more to this chaper but I wanted to hurry up and post it so I ended it on a light note, so that way we don't have all of these DARK endings haha. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. THANKS FOR READING! This story is very much loved by my close friends and they keep telling me to continue it and up date soon. I feel liek crap though because they say this is my best story yet and its the suckest one in my opinion. *Sigh* what can I do... Well a bunch of stuff... ANYWAYS! Thanks again for reading and PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! it inspires insperation! =D**

**Thank you! *bows***


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Cassandra felt a shiver run down her spine and back up it that foretold her of events to come. She heard Chioukichi chuckle beside her as she felt Kei pat her on the back. Cassandra watched as the fan girls kept squealing over Kazuya.

"He doesn't look very comfortable." Cassandra said as she realized the slight panic on Kazuya's face. Chioukichi came up to Cassandra and rested his elbow on her head as he answered her statement.

"He's not. Kazuya is actually not very smooth when it comes to dealing with the fan girls. They surround him like hawks and Kazuya doesn't like it." Cassandra looked up at Chioukichi, without moving her head, and then shifted her gaze over to Kei.

"Why doesn't he just ask them to leave him alone?" Kei smiled slightly with a sad look on his face as a gazed at his brother.

"It's not that simple Cassandra. See each free day the fan girls follow one of us the entire day. The last free day it was Akio, the day before that was Fusao."

"The day before that it was me," Chioukichi said as he lifted his arm off of Cassandra. "Before that it was Souta, then Kuya, Akira, Atsuo, then lastly Kei. Being how we don't have many free days they try not to leave the one their following around until it's time to sleep. Kazuya asked them to leave them him alone for a while last time they followed him, but the hurtful looks on their faces almost killed him."

"Because of the honor thing, right? Not making a women feel hurt or pain unless you can't stop it?" Kei nodded his head in response to Cassandra. He took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"If he wasn't so big on honor he wouldn't have a problem telling them off." Kei sighed- a smile on his face- then shifted his gaze from his brother over to Chioukichi. "Ready to save him?" Chioukichi nodded his head. Determination showed on his face as he rolled his shoulders as if getting ready to fight. The two started to walk toward the still squealing fan girls till Cassandra called their name causing them to stop.

"What are you going to do?"

At the same moment Chioukichi and Kei winked at Cassandra tilting their head in toward each other then said, "Fan service." Cassandra stood stunned as she watched a TV drama unfold in front of her.

Kei and Chioukichi started to jog up to the Fan girls, Chioukichi a few paces behind Kei. Cassandra could tell the two had planned something for this moment. She could just tell by the way the two jogged, the way their faces quickly changed as if actors going on stage, and how relief flooded over Kazuya's face when he saw the two jogging over there. She knew she was in for a show.

"Oi! Girls!" The fan girls finally stopped their squealing and turned around gracefully to see who was calling them. Their faces instantly lit up with enjoyment when they saw who it was. "Hey, girls we wanted to-"

"AH!" Kei stopped then quickly whipped around and stared at Chioukichi. Kei ran over to Chioukichi when he saw him on the ground. He slid onto the floor on his knees and stopped two inches in front of him.

"What happened!" Chioukichi didn't look at Kei. Kei saw that he wasn't going to talk so he took Chioukichi's hands and held them in his. "What happened!" Chioukichi moved his head slightly to the left to where he could see Kei. A pitiful kicked puppy dog look showed on his face as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I tripped over my own two clumsy feet!" Chioukichi jerked his head away from Kei's view and started to let rivers form on his cheeks. "I'm sorry! I took the attention away from these lovely girls!" Kei gripped Chioukichi's hands tighter and got closer to his face. Cassandra saw the girls' inch a few feet closer to the two boys. Cassandra could tell they were on pin and needles. She found slight enjoyment and dread as she watched the show.

"Chi-" All the girls let out a little squeal "-you are more important than these girls." Chioukichi swiftly turned his head and faced Kei, causing his hair to flap slightly.

"Really?" Cassandra could see roses start to from around the two and a slight breeze to start causing their hair to hit their face slightly. A slight sparkle showed in Chioukichi's brown eyes. Softness began to form in Kei's eyes.

The fan girls sucked in a small gasp of air as Cassandra felt as though she was watching a shojo. She almost couldn't believe.

"Really." Kei leaned in closer to Chioukichi. Cassandra could feel slight heat dance on her cheeks as she realized the two were so close that they could kiss.

"Kei." Chioukichi whined his name in a wanting loving tone.

"Chi." Kei said his name in a soothing tone. At that moment the fan girls went wild. Several took out cell phones –some cameras- and started to take pictures of the two. Cassandra watched them stunned. She glanced at Kazuya and saw him escaping trough a back door she didn't realize the room had. Just before he left, though, he saw Cassandra watching him. He mouthed the word sorry then made his escape. Cassandra couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"KYAAAAA!" Cassandra flinched at the sudden group squeal. She froze and almost fell over in complete shock by what she saw what Kei and Chioukichi was doing now.

Kei was now standing up and holding Chioukichi in his arms, princess style. The fan girls had now formed a half circle behind the two boys. Stars of happiness shot from the fan girls' eyes.

"I'll take you to Akio immediately!" Kei took off running toward Cassandra, and the door. Cassandra quickly took a few steps back and pulled open the door. She thought to herself, she might as well help Kazuya by helping the two idiots she was assigned to keep save in an unspoken conversation.

"This way quickly! If you don't hurry Chioukichi could be damaged for life and need assistances for the rest of his life!" Kei stopped at the door then gazed longing into Chioukichi's eyes.

"Don't worry Chi, I'll always be there for you."

The three of them left the room hearing high pitched squeals.

The three didn't stop till they turned a corner. There Kei let Chioukichi down and the two started to high-five each other. Cassandra couldn't help but smile at them, even if they did deceive the girls.

"That was awesome Kei!"

"You were pretty good yourself Chioukichi. Falling like that then acting like you were really hurt!"

"Dude! You added a nice touch with the nick name that we used last time!" The two high-fived each other while jumping in the air. Cassandra could tell the two were extremely proud of each other. She heaved a staggered sigh as she tried to catch her breath. _I've been running all day today. Please let today get easier._

"Man, but Cassandra added the finishing touch!" The two looked at Cassandra then gave her a high five at the same time.

"Yea!" Chioukichi punched the air high over his head. "She put the icing on the cake with making the injury seem worse than it really was!"

"Nice touch Cassandra." Kei held up his fist for Cassandra to punch it. When she did Kei shook his head with the widest grin on his face. "Real nice."

"Sure was, now mind explaining to me what happened in there." Cassandra leaned up against the wall then slowly slid down it. Feeling the weight of exhaustion coming down on her as she slid.

"See being how I and Chioukichi are almost always together on free days the fan girls usually followed both of us and squealed over us equally."

"One free day Kei and I were bored as we sat behind some bushes under a tree trying to hide from the higher ups." Chioukichi walked over to Cassandra and leaned up against the wall next to her. "We knew the fan girls were going to follow us that day so we decided to have some fun with them. One of the guys that share a class with one of the fan girls told us that she was for the guy on guy thing, so we decided to mess with her and see if the others were like her."

"Chioukichi suggested that I make up a nick name for him, and that me make it seem like we were doing something behind the bushes." Chioukichi let out a little chuckle at Kei's statement.

"It was going to be so much fun to mess with them. Plus it might have even scared some of them away because lately they had gotten annoying."

"Though, many people already thought something was going on between us and if the fan girls found out that something _was_ going on they might even try to kill the rumors to they could have our little secret all to themselves." Kei couldn't hide his smile. "Little did we know our plan would work so well."

Cassandra looked up at Chioukichi and said, "What happened then?" Chioukichi looked away from her, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Welllll... When we heard footsteps Kei had peeked through the bushes and saw the Fan girls looking for us. I leaned up against the tree and Kei hovered over me..." Chioukichi's voice trailed off. Kei quickly picked back up the hanging sentence.

"And we set to our acting skills. We didn't do anything but The fan girls sure did think we were. Haha. We heard so many gasp that we had to fight hard to keep from laughing. After that the rumors about us stopped, and the fan girls enjoyed us more. Any time they were getting to close to someone in our classroom, and anytime Chioukichi and me walked into the room, they'd stop what they were doing and watch us, allowing our classmates to escape."

"So that's what ya'll did for Kazuya," Cassandra asked as her brain processed what she was being told.

"Sort of," Kei said as he sat down next to Cassandra. "Kazuya doesn't approve of us tricking them but he also doesn't like the fan girls over stepping their boundaries. We promised Kazuya to save him anytime they were after him during a free day. For the others we only save them if they look like they need help."

"Akio and Atsuo, though, told us not to ever help them, even if they looked like they needed it." Cassandra could picture Atsuo and Akio making the fan girls swoon with their manly charms. Chioukichi glanced at Cassandra. "Everyone else was happy that we offered our help." A silence fell over them for a moment then Cassandra stood. She yawned loudly as she stretched.

"Well, we still need to finish touring the school. I still don't know what club Fusao and Kuya are in." A thought occurred to Cassandra. She turned around and face the two boys. "Why was Kazuya beating up that guy?" Kei could only smile at Cassandra's question, so Chioukichi had to answer.

"Kazuya was in the music club, but then he ran into trouble with some guys who thought they were high and mighty. They had no honor and Kazuya had to teach them. Now any free day we have Kazuya uses it to teach the guys here to have honor. That guy was one that had said inappropriate things in the presence of a girl the day before you arrived."

"Oh." That was the only word Cassandra could get out. Kei stood up and started to dust himself off.

"Well let's get going!" Kei walked down the hallway and stopped at a door that was not even two yards from where they stood. He pointed his thumb at the door. "This is where Fusao teaches."

"Teaches?" Chioukichi pushed himself of the wall and walked up behind Cassandra.

"Yep. Fusao teaches kendo." Cassandra turned her head around and faced Chioukichi.

"Kendo?" Kei and Chioukichi froze.

"Please tell me you know what kendo is, Cassandra?" Chioukichi's voice shook slightly. Cassandra rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"It's extremely popular where I live. My mother even learned it." Cassandra huffed at them as she walked over to where Kei was standing. "I was simply asking as to why he was teaching Kendo." Kei pushed open the door and Chioukichi joined them.

"Why not ask him yourself? I mean were going to go talk to him anyways." Chioukichi slapped Kei upside the head.

"You know she won't have a moment to even get in the word hi. When he starts teaching you can't snap him out of it."

"I forgot!" Kei whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's right!" Chioukichi held his pointer finger in the air as if he discovered something. "You need to remember this stuff. Remember what happened last time." Kei was quiet for a moment as he tried to remember what Chioukichi was talking about.

"Are you talking about the time that you all seem to remember but me."

"Yes I am." Chioukichi hitched his thumb toward Kei as his gazed went over to Cassandra. "This idiot tried to scare Fusao while he was teaching to try to get his attention. Well, Fusao went into instant defensive mode and kind of beat the living day light out of him. Kei ended up not being able to remember it. Fusao felt bad about it, but then everyone one learned not to mess with him." Kei started to scratch his head.

"I've been trying to remember after everyone told me but I just can't." Cassandra could only shake her head as she slide the door open. First thing she heard was Fusao's voice.

"Get in your stance!" Cassandra walked down a short little hallway to the source of Fusao's voice. When she reached the end of the small hallway here was another door in her way. She placed her hand on the handle, ready to slide it out of her way, but hesitated. She felt a shiver fun down her back as if to foreshadow something. She chose to ignore it, though she knew she would regret it later, and slid the door out of her way.

First thing Cassandra saw was Fusao's profile as he held a bamboo sword in his hands. Sweat covered his forehead. He was breathing heavily. It stuck Cassandra as odd that Fusao wasn't wearing a mask to protect is face, or protective gear that was required in Kendo. Anger was placed on Fusao's face which also struck Cassandra as strange.

"AGAIN!" Fusao yelled in a commanding way that made Cassandra jump.

On the other side of the room a boy in a kimono top, with loose pants, on was huffing and puffing. Not from anger but exhaustion. He wasn't wearing the typical body protection that was required in Kendo. He was also holding this bamboo sword odd. So many things weren't making sense to Cassandra. She had taken kendo when she was young and knew all the rules and regulations by heart. She didn't stop until her family died; she had to start supporting herself and couldn't afford kendo any longer.

Cassandra saw the boy take a deep breath. His eyes were closed as if trying to find inner peace. Along the far wall several other students sat, in almost the same outfit, watching their classmate and teacher. Some sat on the edge of a sort of stage while others sat on bleachers that were on the stage. There were both boys and girls in this class of all different shapes and sizes. Cassandra quickly did a head count and counted at least twenty students, give or take a few.

"GANA!" Fusao yelled the name with a fierce voice. "AGAIN!" Cassandra moved her eyes back to the boy facing Fusao.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his teacher. Several strands of his black hair stuck to his sweat soaked forehead. He took another deep breath before he ran at Fusao with his Bamboo sword down to the side of him.

When he got close to Fusao he swung his sword upward at an angle. The swing was fairly easy to doge. Fusao took a single step backwards then brought his sword to the side to hit the student in the side.

Cassandra's eyes widened. Fusao wasn't teaching this student, or any of them for that matter, kendo.

He was teaching them sword fighting.

"F-Fusao." His name stumbled out of Cassandra's mouth in a soft whisper.

Gana jumped backward just in time to get out of the way. Fusao then took the word and shot it forward toward the student. At the speed Fusao was going it would cause serious damage to Gana's body, even if it was a bamboo sword. Gana saw this and quickly fell to the floor, rolled out of the way, and jumped back to his feet. Fusao smirk.

Cassandra swore that she saw evil in that smirk.

Fusao jumped at the student with sudden and quick movement that made him invisible for several seconds. Luckily, Gana reacted quickly to Fusao and was able to block an attack that was coming down from above. He quickly lifted his bamboo sword to stop Fusao's sword from coming down on his head. It was only when their swords hit each other did Cassandra see Fusao. Both were gritting their teeth and holding their footing. Gana's arms shook under the pressure. Cassandra could tell his energy was draining from his body quickly. _Is this really the same guy that I know? Fusao, why are you so different now?_

"You're doing well. I see you have learned the proper footing stance." Fusao said in a slightly strained voice. Upon hearing the strained voice the student smirked.

"I had too. Or else…" Gana's voice trailed off as he put all of his strength into this arms and hands. "I would have to deal with the punishment!" At that moment Gana pushed upward causing Fusao to jump out of the way of the bamboo sword. When Fusao landed back on the ground he landed on his left foot first.

As he did Cassandra saw something reveal its self on his face. Pain.

Fusao winced as he quickly placed his right foot down to take the weight off of his left one. Cassandra realized that he had hurt his foot somehow but was trying to hide it. As the two kept on Cassandra started to see how much he was relying on his right foot. Cassandra felt like she should do something. It wasn't until Fusao's foot hit the wall causing him to lower his defenses a little did Cassandra realize she had to do something and quick or Gana was going to really hurt Fusao.

She reached over and grabbed one of the bamboo swords along the wall and started to run toward Fusao.

"OI! Cassandra!" Cassandra didn't stop when Chioukichi called her name. She ran toward Fusao at a full sprint, the sword in her hands behind her. She stopped right in front of Fusao and held the sword in front if her in a defensive way. Before anyone had realized she was there Gana started to bring the sword down on Fusao. He stopped, though, when his bamboo hit Cassandra's.

As the echo of the swords being clashed faded no one moved. Gana stared at Cassandra in surprise, the power on his sword letting up some. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to apply full force again. Cassandra glanced at Fusao.

"Your foot is hurt and your still fighting, modern day sword fighting no less."

"CASSANDRA!" Disbelief covered Fusao's face before anger did. "Get out of the way! Your disrupting training!" Cassandra turned her head to where Fusao could see both of her eyes. He flinched back slightly. Cassandra was giving the mother of all commanding looks. A look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Fusao, I've respected you from the moment I've laid eyes on you. Right now you're letting me down-." Cassandra turned her head back to the student. "WILL YOU BACK OFF!" Cassandra was pissed and didn't need this student to keep coming at her. She forced her sward upward with force greater than anyone in that room had ever seen. Gana stumbled backward, lost his footing, and then fell to the floor on his butt. He stared up at Cassandra has she walked over to him. He started to shake visibly as a dark shadow appeared behind her.

"I'm pissed." There was a collective shock that passed through everyone as Cassandra said the unexpected. Fusao, Kei, and Chioukichi stared wide eyed at Cassandra. This was a side they had yet to see of Cassandra, a side that even Cassandra tried to hide, but wasn't afraid to use when necessary.

"Uh- um"

"I'm usually not though." Cassandra took another step. "Now I'm going to ask you a question. Why did you not stop fighting when I blocked your attack? Why did you keep pushing your sword down onto mine?" Cassandra tossed the bamboo sword to the side.

"I-I um uh ah he-uh mea-mmm" Suddenly Cassandra grabbed Gana's kimono's caller and brought his face up to hers.

"Now as far as I know, we have never met before, so why would you want to keep fighting. HUH!" At that moment Cassandra felt someone wrap their arms around Cassandra's waist and lift her up off of the ground. In surprise she let go of Gana and turned her head to he who was moving her from the person who helped piss her off. As her feet touched the ground again she saw who her captive was. Chioukichi.

"Kei, remind me never to piss Cassandra off like they did." Kei nodded his head to Chioukichi's request.

"Oh, leave me be Chioukichi." He let Cassandra go as she dusted herself off. "Now." Cassandra looked at the long line of frozen students. "One of you go down to the medical lab and get someone to come here." All of the students jumped at Cassandra talking to them . When she was done one boy stood up and jogged to the door and swiftly out of the room. "Ok..." Cassandra began to scan the row of students. She pointed at a girl with short curly pinkish purple hair. "Can you help me carry Fusao to one of these rooms that branch off from this one so he can get off of his foot." The girl nodded her head slowly as she jumped off of the stage and walked over to Fusao with Cassandra. Fusao put up a hand when the girls got near.

"I don't need help. I can do it on my own." Cassandra stared at Fusao with an emotionless face.

"Either you get over your pride or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you that way." Fusao blinked several times in surprise then sighed as a signal that they could go ahead. Cassandra go on Fusao's left and the girl on his right. After he was balance perfectly on their arms the girl looked at Cassandra.

"The door closest to us has a bed that he can lay on." The girl nodded her head to the left.

"Yes, but the one farthest has the medical supplies." Fusao looked at his student with a look most instructors had.

"Sorry, sensei, I'm sure she won't let you walk that far." The girl smiled at Cassandra.

"Thanks," Cassandra said to the girl then looked up at Fusao. "I'm sorry but if you put anymore strain on that foot it could damage even more." Fusao just turned his head away from her. Cassandra knew he was joking about being mad at her so she couldn't help but smile at him. They slowly started to make their way to the door. As the girl opened the door Fusao turned his head around and looked at Chioukichi and Kei.

"Chioukichi, you in charge. Teach them something useful. If I find out you didn't I'll hand you over to Akira." Just out of the corner of Cassandra's eye she saw Chioukichi swallow in fear of Fusao's words. Cassandra let out a little giggle as they walked into the room.

The girl closed the door behind them as Cassandra helped Fusao walk over to the bed. The bed was up against eth wall parallel to the door. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp on it. A chair was next to the bed also. The wall to their right had a line of chairs, four. There was a small cabinet along the left wall. Cassandra slowly helped Fusao sit on the bed. She then stood up straight and looked around the room. For some reason this room seemed different. Cassandra couldn't put her finger on it but this room wasn't the same as all of the other rooms she had been in before.

"It's a different color." Cassandra almost jumped out of her skin when the girl who helped her with Fusao spoke up beside her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Cassandra smiled slightly at the girl, still trying to catch her breath.

"I-it's ok. I-I just was in my o-own world. It's not your fault,-" Cassandra paused trying to remember the girls name. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves." She stuck out her hand to the girl and smiled. "I'm Cassandra." The girl smiled back at Cassandra and grabbed her hand.

"Fong." Cassandra gave a surprised look at Fong as they shook hands.

"Isn't Fong a guy's name?" Cassandra had only heard the name used for guys. _Granit I only know one guy with that name but still._

"It is a guy's name. My family really wanted another boy; they were also told that I was going to be a boy, so they only had a boy's name picked out. When they found out I was a boy they didn't have another name prepared. My father then declared that my name would still remain Fong so I can learn to grow up knowing how to defend myself from people who would pick on me, because I had a boy's name." Fong gave a giggle. "My mother was too shocked to say anything against it." Cassandra only shake her head with a smile at Fong's explanation.

"That's crazy." Fong just smiled at Cassandra.

"Fong." Fong looked over at Fusao. "Go get the medical kit. It'll take Akio a while to get down here." Fong only smiled at Fusao.

"Sure thing." Fong headed for the door but stopped right in front of it. She turned around and stared at Fusao. "Sensei, please don't push yourself to far from now on." Fusao stared at her with a quiet look. A look that spoke of stories. A look the Fong knew fully about and could read clearly while it only brought puzzlement to Cassandra. Fong turned back to the door. Just before she left though Cassandra thought she heard her say something. "Thank you." Cassandra wasn't too sure, though, if she heard right or not. She decided not the dwell on the subject to long. She turned around and faced Fusao.

"So how about we take a look at that ankle?" Fusao only looked at Cassandra and smiled at her.

"I don't see why. If you find out what's wrong I'll only have to listen to Akio preach to me longer." Cassandra thought about what Fusao said then silently agreed with him. She walked over and sat down next to Fusao. She turned her head and smirked at him.

"So even the strong daring Fusao is afraid of a short little pink haired nurse?" Fusao smiled at her and gave a little laugh.

"I see he told his story." He gave another little laugh. "Yea I am afraid. Have you even seen him when someone disobeyed an order or even tried to say hi to him on one of his semi bad days, I don't think so." Fusao gave a chuckle. He looked at Cassandra and saw that she was once again distracted by the room. "As Fong said, it's a different color." Fusao saw Cassandra blink, still staring at the wall, then blink again switching her gaze to Fusao.

"Huh?"

"The room. You keep staring at it, trying to figure out what's different about it." Fusao smiled at her. "It's a different color." Cassandra moved her attention back to the room.

"No its not." Cassandra slowly moved her eyes from wall to wall. "It's still white."

"Nope. It's got a slight blue tent to it." As soon as Fusao mentioned the color change Cassandra saw a slight blue tint to the white walls.

"Why is the color slightly different form anywhere else?"

"No one knows but the higher ups and they refuse to answer why. Haha. In fact they claim that its the same color as everywhere else." Cassandra smiled as a silence fall upon them. After a moment Fusao said something that confused Cassandra.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Fusao stared at the ground not once looking up at Cassandra. She could see a smile on his face.

"For stopping me from putting any more pressure on this ankle." Cassandra only shrugged in response to Fusao. "I'm sure the students saw but didn't know if they should have tried to stop me." At that Cassandra gave an angry huff as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's mental! Your their Sensei! They should have tried to stop you no matter what!" Cassandra gave another huff. "I mean come on. I was told how you can get if interrupted but even I still went and tried to stop you. Those students of yours have another thing coming!" Suddenly Fusao started to laugh. Cassandra stopped her huffing and puffing and watched him. Fusao seemed to be laughing at what she was saying and something else. Cassandra didn't know why she thought he wasn't fully laughing at her.

Slowly Fusao started to stop laughing and catching his breath. The smile on his face showed true happiness. While his eyes showed him looking at a memory. Cassandra often saw the same look in her father's eyes when he was remembering things.

"Sorry about that," Fusao said, stopping a memory from popping into Cassandra's head. "You just remind me of a girl I use to know when I was alive." Cassandra smiled at him, praying she had reminded him of a happy time with the girl.

"Really?"

"Yes." Fusao said the single word softly."She was the girl that took my life." Cassandra felt pure terror come over her. Fusao say the terror and fear on Cassandra's face and smiled at her. "I didn't mean it like that. She kind of gave me my life too." Cassandra lost her terror and fear and replaced it with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Fusao tilted his head back slightly and stared up at the ceiling.

"Let's see... Where to begin?" Fusao was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of a spot to start explaining to Cassandra. "Oh I know."

"It was a hot sunny morning at the dojo. I taught Kendo when I was alive too. Don't give me that look. I know I'm teaching actual sword fight here but there, it was real Kendo."

"I was the youngest teacher there, fresh out of High school. I went straight to work at that school because I loved Kendo so much, and my teacher worked there so I could get a job easily."

"I was in the middle of teaching a class when I heard a scream. Now, I was the only teacher outside that day teaching a class, and the building was sound proof as you can guess why. I could tell by how loud the scream was that it was coming form the back entrance. I, along with many of my students, ran in the direction of the scream. Now, the grounds were big and we were at the front entrance so I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time. When I rounded the corner I didn't know what I would see. I knew I would see the trees in full bloom for the cherry blossom season, and the freshly cut green grass. I was afraid, though, of what I wasn't expecting to see."

"What I did see was one of my students fighting off this huge buff man. He looked to be twenty years older than her because of his height and weight." Fusao shifted his gaze back down to the floor. "The guy kept dragging her toward the exit. Of course she kept fighting him and trying to get away but even I could see that he had an iron grip on her arm. She was yelling for help while yelling at him too."

Fusao looked over at Cassandra. "That girl he was trying to take off with is the one you remind me of. I was shocked when I saw her. She was one of the strongest and kindest student I had ever had. If you mad her mad you'd have to watch out. Heh. She'd make the devil quake in fear, so when I saw her not able to fight off the guy I knew something was seriously wrong. I instantly took toward her drawing out my sword."

"Your sword?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. There is this sword I always had with me when I was alive. It was my pride and joy. When I had heard the scream I instantly grabbed it."

"Ah..." Cassandra felt as if she knew the girl Fusao was talking about.

"As I drew out my sword the guy saw me coming, threw the girl aside, and drew a gun. The girl she kept screaming at him not to shoot. She was even crying. I don't think I ever saw her cry so it enraged me even more to see those tears falling down her face. I heard the shot fire, I felt it hit me, but I didn't stop. The guy was surprised that he didn't kill me or even stop me. He dropped the guy and stood there like a cut out."

"Weren't you bleeding?" Cassandra was sure she had heard this story before.

Fusao smiled as he said," Sure was. The bullet went in right next to my heart, but I couldn't stop. I ran right up to him and ran my sword right into his shoulder. I pulled the sword up toward the sky causing him to scream. He started to yell threats at my but I knew he wouldn't do anything. I stood there breathing heavily as he hobbled away swearing empty threats. It wasn't till he disappeared did I finally fall to the ground. My students gathered around me but the girl I saved was the one who was over me crying. She kept saying she was sorry. She explained the whole situation to me too as she moved my head to her knees so my head wouldn't hurt."

"That guy had been going after her since the month before. He bestowed fear on her. She was afraid of him. He came that day to kidnap her but he was too strong for her so she couldn't fight him off. She was crying because he swore he would kill the guy she was going out with and she was afraid he would succeed. He basically did."

"What do you mean?" Fusao was quiet before he answered Cassandra's question. She could tell he was weighing the pros and cons of telling the truth.

"She and I knew each other in high school and dated. I became a teacher there the same day she became a student. We didn't know because we wanted to surprise each other. It was quiet a _surprise_."

"Wait... You mean you two were going out?" Fusao smiled a mischievous smile.

"Something of that sort." He gave a soft slightly evil laugh. Cassandra stared at him then shook her head franticly to clear of any thoughts. He gave a laugh at her response. "She would have done the same thing."

"Anyways, she kept crying and apologizing to me. All I could do was smile at her and reach up and touch her face to get her to stop. I smiled up at her then asked her to do something. I asked her to kill me right then and there."

"You asked her to kill you?" _I know I've heard this before!_ Fusao nodded his head slowly a soft sad smile on his face.

"I always told her that I never wanted to be killed with a gun. I always saw guns as a cowards way out. With a sword you would confront who you were fighting to the face or at least be near them. While with a gun you can hide in the shadows and kill whoever you want without them knowing you. It's shameful.

"So.." Cassandra was slowly piecing together the prices with what Fusao said and what appeared to be in her memory. "Being shot by a bullet was a nightmare come true?"

"Not just that but about to die from one was basically hell. She knew this about me too. We both knew I wouldn't live long enough for the paramedic to get to me. She kept saying that they would arrive in time so there was no point in her to kill me. I could only slime at her knowing that she knew the truth. I finally had to tell her that she had a choice. Either I die happy or angry."

"She then finally admitted the end for me and grabbed my sword that had been by my side since I learned the word sword. The tears kept falling out of her eyes and hitting my face. She held the sword firmly in both of her hands, though her hands were shaking. Just before she put that heart through my heart I told her something." Fusao was quiet. Cassandra thought he was just making it more dramatic than needed till she saw the sadness in his eyes. She put a hand on his back.

"It's ok if you don't want to say anymore." Fusao shook his head. Cassandra knew he didn't want to say, because of the pain, but he was going to try too anyways.

"I told her thank you and that I loved her... And... That she'd live her life without me."

"That's the last thing you said dot her."

"That's the last thing I said ever. I died as soon as that was said." Fusao frowned at the ground as a sad look appeared on his face. Cassandra could tell he was fighting hard not to cry.

"What was her name?" Fusao smiled at the question as if thinking of the name brought him happiness.

"Mayu... Mayu Hikari."

Cassandra stopped breathing as her mind went a hundred miles an hour.

_"I loved him so much that I was sure we were going to marry but sadly that dream was destroyed. I never thought I'd love anyone else till I met your father. Your father knows he is the second man I ever truly loved and is ok with it. I sometimes wonder how our life would have turned out if he had never died." _ The memory faded as the pieces fell together. She knew that name. She knew it as well as her own.

It was her mother's name, and the story that was just told to her was told from her mother's point of view many many times when Cassandra was younger.

Cassandra just stared at Fusao as he stared at the floor sadly.

_This is the man that my mother first loved with a passion. The man that my mother would have married if he hadn't of died._ Cassandra couldn't think of a single word to say to him. Suddenly Fusao glanced at Cassandra then sat up straight and looked at her.

"You ok?" Cassandra could only stare at Fusao unsure of what to say. _Do I say the truth or say nothing?_

**_Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn!_ Now on chapter 8! Like the plot twist! 8D MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA CASSANDRA IS SCREWED! haha not really**

**The next chapter will really set the story into action. Sorry about the long wait for the update. I've kind of lost insteration for this stroy. I'm sorry fellow readers but I honestly feel as though you guys have lost intrest in this story so it makes me feel as if all of this typing and brain killing is pointless. I know there are most likly readers who don't have accounts but you can still leave a review. Just find a way to tell me your reading this and want me to continue.**

**I just.. can't... )=**

**Anyways. thank you for reading please bare with me on updates. Thank you once again for taking time to read this. Oh! and i have a poll going on yourt favorite character of the Facility. Please do it so I know if I need to give a character more show time or not. *bows* Bye! and please leave a review. I'm not joking on not wanting to continue...**


End file.
